Nightmare Runners
by X-Burner 27
Summary: When a New Momentum is built out side of New Domino City and even Satellite, the Signers are sent after it, but it's location is unknown and the closest Jack and Yusei can get to it is...Ashford Academy! Will the two be able to cope with their new school?
1. Turn 1: The Prolouge

**Let's get cracking. As you know, this is a crossover, Code Geass and Yugioh 5D's. I'm using the Anime Code Geass, not manga (mostly cause the manga has no Nightmare Frames. Or at least in Lelouch of the Rebellion manga. I don't know about the others), then again, I wonder how many people actually read the manga?**

**So now, let's get started.**

**Oh wait, I forgot.**

**I don't own Code Geass, nor Yugioh 5D's. (Like I would). Don't expect to see this again.**

Speech

_Thought_

//_Phone_//

**

* * *

Nightmare Runners**

**Turn 1: The Prologue**

Imperial Calendar, year 2011 summer. The Holy Britannia Empire declared war on Japan. The country was known for its neutrality. Rights to the country's resources were a hot topic for the country's conquest. The deciding battle was won by Britannia thanks to the introduction of the Humanoid war machines called Nightmare Frames, technology unknown by Japan at the time. Within one month, the utterly defeated Japan was stripped of its freedom, rights and even name. The new name for Japan became… Area 11. This number became the name of Japan. Ten years before that, another event rocked Japan, changing it forever, especially one particular city.

That city is… Domino city, that event, the Zero Reverse.

The Zero Reverse incident split the city into two parts, the main city renamed New Domino city and the other part called, Satellite. This caused great class division between the residents of the two, and even ten years later when Britannia attacked, the residents of New Domino city left to Satellites to die at the hands of the Britannians. The Satellites quickly surrendered, not wanting too many casualties. The Satellite then became a wasteland, acting as a dump for the mainland New Domino City.

Seventeen years after the Zero Reverse incident, a 17 year old Satellite became the New Duel King of New Domino city. His name is,

Yusei Fudo.

He was a tall man, with tan skin. He had black, spiky hair which the upper part point up with yellow/gold streaks going along the sides and the lower part pointing downward. He has blue eyes and a yellow criminal marker on the left side of his face. His usual attire consists of a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, jeans, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket, knee guards, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

During the Fortune Cup, his destiny as a Signer was realised. So were three of the other Signers, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski and Luna. Rex Goodwin, gathered the Signers together to stop a new evil coming to the Earth, but this evil was no longer in New Domino nor Satellite. The Britannia Empire constructed a new Momentum, but just like the first one, spun backwards as well. This one however, failed to cause the devastation caused by the first one. The First Momentum was only a distraction from the second one. This required the Signers to move to the new location, and take up a new base, under false identities, waiting for the day when their time comes.

* * *

"Alright Goodwin. What did you call me here for?" Yusei said standing in Goodwin's office.

The walls were a bare metal gray, but there was a large screen behind the Director. The Director, as usual, was sitting at his desk, but his back was facing Yusei at this time.

"I'm sending you somewhere… On a 'trip' as you could say." He answered turning around and resting his elbows on the desk.

"Enough games Goodwin, what do you want?"

"Are you familiar with Ashford Academy?" Goodwin said, handing Yusei a paper with the Ashford Foundation's symbol on it. "It's in the Tokyo Settlement."

He opened it to see a brochure about the Ashford Academy. It showed a picture of the large school compounds and the golden symbol of the Ashford Family. His eyes flashed across the words on the brochure. They focused on one word. _**School.**_

"School? You want me to go to a school? Goodwin what's the meaning of this?"

"Do you remember the talk we had about the Zero Reverse?"

"What about it?"

"I said it was caused by the Old Momentum in Satellite." Rex started.

"Get on with it, Goodwin." Yusei almost snapped.

"Patience Yusei." Goodwin assured. "The Britannian Empire has made another Momentum."

"!?!" Yusei gasped. His eyes widened at Goodwin's statement. "Are you telling me another Zero Reverse is going to happen?!"

"This time, no. But, the same effect as the original is taking place. It is spinning backwards, making negative energy."

"So, now there are more doors leading to the underworld?" Yusei asked.

"No. They are no longer in Satellite." Goodwin corrected. "That's why you are going to Ashford Academy. It is said that the New Momentum Project is located closer to there than here."

"So why me? Why a School?!" Yusei asked. "Isn't there another way?"

"At the time, no. However, you are not going alone. The Signers must not part, so I'm sending Jack along with you."

"What about Akiza, Luna and Leo?"

"Despite that fact that the boy is not a Signer, he needs to be with Luna so they shall all be in the area, but I can not make arrangements for them to go to the Academy." Goodwin said. "Ashford Academy is a prestigious school and it wasn't easy getting you or Jack in. Especially you." He said as he looked particularly at Yusei's criminal mark.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this mark."

"But it's permanent so there's nothing I can do at the moment."

"Alright Goodwin I'll play along. If you're telling the truth thousands of innocent people could get hurt in the process." Yusei then pushed his hands in his pocket and began to exit the office. "By the way, I want my Runner back."

"You'll get it back as soon as you go outside. I'm made a few adjustments and repairs to it." Goodwin assured.

Yusei just sighed and continued to walk.

"Oh yes, before I forget…" Goodwin said. "You're leaving for the Tokyo settlement today."

"What!?" Yusei's body turned around to Goodwin on impulse. "And you're telling me this now Goodwin?!"

"Flight leaves in one hour Yusei. You'll meet Jack on the airport."

"…"

And with that, Yusei left for his new life, at Ashford Academy. He was able to bring his Duel Runner along, and apparently so did Jack.

* * *

"Yusei!!!"

Yusei opened his eyes in his first class seat to see Leo and Luna racing to him. The seats in first class were spacious, leaving a lot of leg room and very few other passengers around you. Where Yusei sat consisted of four distanced chairs, surrounding one central table. Under this table was where the complementary drinks were held. The chairs were made of a soft material, which almost compelled you to sit in them and never get up. The twins raced over to Yusei's chair as his eyes slowly opened.

"Leo, Luna! What are you two doing here?"

"There's no way I'd let you take on the bad guys all along!!" Leo boasted.

"Our parents paid for our and Akiza's ticket." Luna said timidly.

"Yeah!! But we weren't able to into the same school as you and Jack…"

"Leo failed the exam…"

"No I didn't!? I just… didn't finish!" Leo yelled.

"Liar! You boasted afterwards saying, 'I finished so quickly, I did it twice!'!"

"Er…"

Yusei smiled as laughs began to escape his mouth. The twins then started to quarrel, but it was short-lived.

"So," Yusei said interrupting their quarrel. "What are you two going to do?"

"Mom and Dad said that they had a house near the School. We might just stay there." Luna answered. Leo was still upset over the quarrel.

"Won't they mind?"

"Not really. They might just ask someone to look after us."

"But we were hoping Akiza would look after us, that way we could be together." Luna then added.

"Where is Akiza anyway?" Yusei asked.

"She's still in her seat." Leo said. "I think she may be asleep! Can you believe her!? Falling asleep on a cool plane like this!"

A growl came from behind Yusei. Short, spiked blonde hair then rose and turned revealing violet eyes.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" The British/Aussy accent said.

"J-J-Jack!? You were sleeping!?!" Leo yelled.

"What about it."

"How could someone as cool as you sleep on a plane!?" Leo asked.

"Leo, maybe you shouldn't talk so loud…"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna be even cooler than you!!" He pointed and placed his hand on his hip as he said that.

"What!? A brat like you!? Think again." Jack responded.

"I told you, I'm gonna be the coolest person ever!!" Leo boasted.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"A brat like you can never be cool."

"I'll prove you wrong!!"

"No you won't! You'll never be cool you brat!"

"Yes I will!! Yes I will!!"

"Shut up you brat! You're not cool and you never will be!"

* * *

The Duo, Yusei and Jack stopped the taxi in front of the Academy. A feeling of prestige almost radiated off the compound as Jack and Yusei stood in front of the gates, looking upon the school. Its gates stayed closed as they looked on the massive school grounds. It opened with a long walkway with arches leading up to a large, elevated area. On this elevated area, were the actual school buildings and compounds. Lawns, trees and lampposts decorated the pathways leading from each building to another and around the school. The mid morning sun shun down as Jack pushed open the gates.

"Seems a bit over the top." Yusei said as he and Jack walked towards the main building.

"…" Jack didn't respond. He looked around at the school compound.

Yusei's head then tilted to the ground. _I've never attended school or anything like this. The closest I've had was Dueling 101 with Crow, Jack and Kalin (Kiryu in Japanese version)._

"Oh yes, you two are the new students!" A teacher said. "Jack Atlas and… Yusei Fudo…"

The teacher sat at a desk. She quickly opened a draw and rampaged through it. "Here are your timetables, and…" She opened another drawer and wrecked through that one as well. She then placed two stacks of clothes on the desk. One was properly folded and the other was a messy pile. "Here are your uniforms. Jack, yours is on the left, _**Yusei**_, yours is on the right."

_Figures I'd get the messed up pile._

"Have a good time at Ashford Academy!!" She smiled and waved. "King Jack!!"

"King?" Yusei said to himself.

Jack flinched at the comment. _King?! _"I am not King." He said as he walked to the doors.

"Oh yeah…" The lady said in a not-so-happy tone. "I have a package for Fudo."

A box then slid across the floor and hit Yusei's feet.

"Thanks…"

"You better say 'thank you' damn eleven." She growled underneath her breath."

"They sure know how to make you feel at home here." Yusei said as he and Jack walked out the doors. "It's worse here than in New Domino."

**Rriiing!!**

The sound came out of the box. Yusei pushed his hand in a box and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?"

//_I see you made it Yusei_.//

"Goodwin? What's going on here? Why the sudden call?" Yusei said as he adjusted the volume so that both he and Jack could hear.

//_Just wanted to make sure you and Jack made it alright._//

"Goodwin, what's with all the hostility here?" Yusei asked. He took notice to how... friendly the receptionist was to him.

//_The discrimination towards Japanese or 'Elevens' there is much more than in New Domino. You'll have to get used to it._// Yusei growled at the thought. It was bad enough in New Domino, and just the thought that it was worse here wasn't a fond one.

"But it only seems to be targeted to Yusei. What gives?" Jack cut in.

//_You see, the Fortune Cup was broadcasted even there, but the stations would not settle for an 'Eleven' King, so Jack's story was changed. In these people's eyes, he is a Britannian._//

"What?!" Jack said. "A Britannian!?

//_Yes Jack, so you'll have to play along for now._//

Jack growled at the comment, but didn't object.

//_Well, I'll let you two get back to class. I'll contact you later if I need to._// Goodwin said.

"Goodwin! Wait."

Too late. He hung up.

"Damn Goodwin. Always up to something and never says what it is to the ones involved til it's too late." Jack said.

"Not much we can do now except head to class." Yusei said pulling out his timetable. "First is, math in room 3B."

"Same here."

"I wonder if I'll get any trouble if I try to drive my Runner around campus." Yusei said as he and Jack walked to building 3.

"Even if you can't, that's not stopping me." Jack then looked at the clothes they handed him. "And it seems we have a uniform to change into as well. Doesn't look too bad I suppose."

Yusei quickly removed his jacket and began to put on the shirt.

* * *

"OK Class, we have two new students today." The teacher announced.

"My name is Yusei Fudo,"

"Jack Atlas."

Murmurs filled the classroom as the students looked upon the two new students standing in front of the class. The class was Lecture Gallery themed, with rows of desks, each row having two long desks, going to the back of the class.

"That Fudo kid, look at his face, he's an eleven."

"What's an eleven doing here?"

"Wasn't that Yusei guy in the Fortune Cup?"

"Wait, Fortune Cup…"

Then, chaos broke loose.

"AHHH!!!" A girl squealed. "It's Jack Atlas!!! _**THE **_Jack Atlas!!!"

"Really!?" Another one yelled.

"Yes!! Look at those dazzling violet eyes, that intense, captivating, short blonde hair… It has to be him!!!"

Noise filled through the class and corridor as girls from other classes came to see the once Duel King.

"AHHHHH!!!"

"I love you Jack!!!"

"Jack will you go out with me!?"

"Looks like you're still popular Jack." Yusei said as he pushed his hands in his pocket.

"What the hell!? Don't they know who's the Duel King now?!" Jack said softly to Yusei.

"Looks like they don't care."

"Is it really Jack Atlas!?!" A female voice called.

"Miss Yuuki?! You too?" The teacher said. "You're not serious… Even the teachers…?"

Jack sighed. "Goodwin, I'm going to kill you…" He growled under his breath.

"Ok Ok!! Back to your classes!!" The teacher yelled as she pushed the students in the doorways out of the doorway. "I have a class now!! Get, out!!"

"Hey!! Hey!! What's all the commotion about?" A boy then squeezed his way through the crowd. He was tall with black hair and fair skin. He had purple eyes and a bored look on his face.

"So, you finally come to your first period class… Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge!!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry miss…" He said. His eyes then switched to Yusei and Jack. "Who are these two?"

"These two are our new students. Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas."

_I thought that's who they are. So, the Duel King and runner up are attending our school now. I wonder why they're here…_

"Nice to meet you." Lelouch smiled.

"Likewise." Jack said.

"Ok Mr Lamperouge, get to your seat." The teacher pointed to a seat in the back. "Mr Fudo!! Fix your shirt immediately!! This school has a strict dress code!!"

Yusei had is shirt open like how his jacket normally was and the bottom was standing/floating as usual. He quickly buttoned it up.

"And you!!"

The classed gasped as she pointed to Jack.

"You _**DO**_ have the school shirt under that trench coat!? Right!?"

"Yes,"

"Then you can wear the jacket, but take it off when you enter a class with a teacher!!"

"You're n-!!" Yusei stopped Jack from finishing.

"Remember what Goodwin said. Play along." Yusei whispered to Jack.

"Do you two have anything to share with the class!?!"

"No."

"Good, now take off the coat!!!"

Jack reluctantly took off the coat and folded it over his shoulder.

"Good. Now, take your seat. You may sit…"

Hands immediately flew into the air.

"Oh!! Oo!! Oo!! Jack, you can sit here!!"

"Jack, sit by me!!!"

"Jack, there's an empty chair by me!!" A girl yelled.

"No there isn't. _**I'm**_ sitting next to you!!" A boy then replied.

"Move over!!" The girl yelled again as she pushed him off his seat.

The teacher sighed. "You two can sit at the back, by mister Lamperouge…"

The two walked to the back of the class. As Jack passed, hearts and warm smiles greeted him, but cold glares and whispers came to Yusei.

"Now, let's start today's class!" The teacher announced.

"So, what brings you two here?" Lelouch asked as he whispered at the back of the class.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention or something?" Jack said.

"I was going to ditch this class anyway." Lelouch replied.

"We heard that here was a good school and decided to enroll." Yusei cut in. "Jack's publicist thought it would be good exposure."

"Oh," Lelouch then said. _Something tells me that he's not telling the truth._

* * *

"Ok class, you are dismissed." The teacher finally finished. "Yusei, Jack, I want to have a word with you before you leave.

"Zzzz…"

"Hey Jack, the teacher's calling you." Lelouch said as he got up.

"What is it now?" Jack said as he rose from the table.

"Ok, now, there's only one more thing you two need to know. It's mediatory that you are in at least one school club, so make your choice." The teacher reminded them. "They're many clubs, chess, swimming, football, hockey, and there's also the students council… So by next week, I want you two to be in at least one club." She then left the room.

* * *

"Damn it, these classes are boring!!" Jack yelled to himself in the middle of his last class. It was Science. He was sitting next to a giggling girl with a beaker in front of him.

The teacher just seemed to ramble on and on to him. Something about pouring chemical C into beaker with chemical BAH!! He didn't care now, and he wasn't going to care later.

_I don't want to be a brain surgeon Goodwin!! Why the hell am I here!?_

Suddenly,

**BRIIING!!** (Pardon if it sounds nothing like it's supposed to)

The bell rang.

"YES!!!" Jack yelled springing from his seat.

The teacher sweatdropped and stared for a few seconds, while…

"Ah!!! Jack is so cool!!"

You get the picture.

"Ok mister Atlas." The teacher finally said. "You're free to go. Classes are over for today."

Before his sentence was even finished Jack had grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

"Jack, wait!!" A girl yelled as he left.

"Yeah, please!!" Another said as she got up and followed after him.

Jack looked back to see the girls following him. He growled as he picked up his pace. _Get a life!!_

"Jack wait up!!" More girls began the chase.

"Damn…" Jack growled under his breath.

* * *

Yusei had just left his last class and was walking towards the school gates. Someone then caught his eye. It was a blue haired boy wearing the Ashford Academy uniform but that didn't catch his eye. He was sitting in a motorcycle, as if he was waiting for someone. He was by a large extension on the school. There was also a busty blonde girl with blue eyes standing by the wall near him. She wore the Ashford Female uniform, which consisted of a beige shirt, green tie and short black skirt.

"Man, where is he…?" The boy asked the girl.

"You know Lelouch, Rivalz, he works on his own time."

"Hey!" Yusei called as he ran over to them.

The girl's eyes went over to him immediately.

_So this is the 'Yusei' I've heard about. He's actually kinda… cute._

"Hey," Yusei said to Rivalz. "I need a ride somewhere, would you mind taking me there?"

"Well… I…"

"He'd love to!" Milly answered.

"Wha!? But Milly, he's an eleven!! And…!?" Milly cut him off.

"As Student council President, It's my duty to help the students. So Rivalz, why don't you give _**Yusei**_ a ride?"

"Ok Prez," Rivalz finally said. "Ok Yusei, where to?" He didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Tokyo Settlement Customs department." Yusei answered. "I won't need a ride back though."

"Why not?" Milly asked.

"You'll see when I come back."

* * *

The wind blew through Yusei's hair as he made his way back to the Academy. Well, was hung out from his helmet. He rode along side Rivalz on his Red Duel Runner. The white lines on it shun in the afternoon sun.

"So, that's a Duel Runner…" Rivalz started. "I've never actually seen one in real life."

"Oddly, I don't think I've seen a normal motorcycle before."

"Wait, what about Jack? Isn't he coming for his runner?" Rivalz asked.

"He's getting it delivered." Yusei answered.

* * *

Jack made the biggest mistake anyone being chased made. He began to run up stairs. Flight after flight of stairs were almost instantly left behind him as fangirls of all classes and even ages chased him.

"Why the hell did I even start running up these stairs in the first place!?!" He yelled as he ran to the light at the end of the stairs. _I'll lose them on the roof. I can't get mauled by fangirls!! It's only the first chapter._

He burst through the semi-closed door. The light blinded him for a few moments but his eyes adjusted quickly. His feet guided him to the centre of the roof. He looked around quickly but, to no avail.

Jack growled. "No ladder or anything."

Girls swarmed out of the door and created a semi-circle facing Jack.

"Jack!!!"

"There's no running now!! You _**ARE**_ going on a date with me!!"

"Me too!!"

"Yes Jack!!!"

Out of nowhere, a male voice emerged from the crowd. "Get me out of here!!!!"

Jack sighed and shook his head.

A sound then rushed to everyone's ears. It started softly but then gradually got louder.

**Fwap, fwap, fwap, fwap, fwap, fwap, fwap!!!**

Heads turned to see a helicopter rushing to the scene.

_What now!?! A helicopter!?!_ Jack growled in his head.

The helicopter raced to the rooftop.

"Mr. Atlas!!" A figure in the helicopter yelled.

The copter flew over the roof and towards a clearing nearby. Jack's feet bolted towards the edge of the roof.

"Jack!?"

"Where are you going my love?!"

Jack blasted off the roof and stretched out his arm. He bragged on to the bottom of the copter. His feet flipped over and he landed inside the helicopter. The pilot and figure stared in awe at the feat the (Former) Duel King performed.

"Looks like just being able to Duel isn't enough these days." The pilot laughed as he continued to fly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jack asked.

"Your Runner sir."

The figure removed a cloth to show the Famous Wheel of Fortune. The large white mono-wheel glistened with a new shine.

"So, where should we land?"

"No need to." Jack said as he removed his jacket. He opened the back compartment of the Runner, pulled out his helmet and put his trench coat in.

"Just bring it a little lower and I'll take it from there."

The pilot chuckled. "Whatever you say. Just know, if anything happens to you,"

"Nothing will happen." Jack assured.

"Alright."

The helicopter lowered and Jack started his engine.

"You're actually going to do that?!" The figure said.

**Vreee!!! Vroom!!!**

The Runner blasted out of the helicopter.

"Now, that's an entertainer." The figure said as he watched Jack drive out of the copter.

The Runner swerved a bit before becoming stable. Jack quickly drove off on the Runner, though truthfully, he didn't know where he was going.

* * *

"Vehicle pass."

"What?"

"Vehicle pass? Where's yours?" A guard asked.

"I didn't know you needed a vehicle pass." Yusei answered.

"Yes. If not, I'll have to confiscate the vehicle."

"You're kidding me…" Yusei mumbled. He looked at his hand. It gripped the holder (I have no idea what that thing is called. You know, the thing they rotate). He looked up at the guard again.

"Sorry but I'll have to-."

"Stop!" A female voice said.

All eyes turned to see the same blonde from before.

"Let him go. I'll arrange the pass later." She said.

"Yes miss." The guard then turned back to Yusei. "You can go."

Yusei nodded before driving through the gates. "Thanks. Your name's Milly, right?"

"Yes, Milly Ashford." She smiled as she extended a hand to Yusei. They shook hands,

"Yusei Fudo."

"Well, see you around!" Milly winked as she began to walk away.

"Wha!?!" Rivalz yelled. "Did you!? I!?"

"I'm off." Yusei then said.

The Turbo Duellist rode off on his runner towards the boys dorms.

* * *

As Yusei made his way there, he noticed Jack's Duel Runner. That and the swarm of fangirls outside the doors. He pulled up near the building and parked his Runner. There were loud shouts about and and they all seemed to be concentrated on a particular window. Yusei began to walk to the dorm, and as soon as he approached, all of the commotion stopped.

"Look at him… That eleven…" One whispered to another.

"Can you believe him? Going into the same dorm as Jack Atlas. An Eleven like him doesn't deserve to go there. He might as well be out on the streets!"

Yusei ignored the comments and made his way through the door. He was used to it by now. After all, having a criminal mark doesn't suddenly make you popular.

Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

**Room 5h**

Yusei took a jog up the stairs and to room h on the fifth floor. As soon as he opened the door,

"Looks like we're sharing a room."

Jack was facing the window, looking out at the crowd below.

"Why won't they go home!?"

"They're there for you Jack." Yusei answered, throwing his bag on his bed. "I thought you liked the roar of the crowd?"

"This isn't the roar I want!! They still think it's the old me. If tomorrow I lose, they won't give a flying Blackwing about me. They don't even know I'm Japanese! A Satellite even!" Jack's fists clenched as he continued. "That's not the kind of fame I want. Fame based on lies and deceit..."

Yusei only smiled at the comment. _Jack's changed. He's becoming a true Duelist.  
_

"They only thing is this school is so damn weird."

"Yeah." Yusei said. "But until we find out about the New Momentum, we'll be stuck here for a while, so we'd better get used to it."

* * *

**And that's all!! First chapter down, now to get to work on the others.**

**For all you Code Geass fans, I'm not planning on strapping a Duel Disk on Lelouch and making him lead the Black Knights with an Iron Deck. Though, I can't guarantee that he will never duel. Even though it's just once.**

**And for 5D's fans, just because this chapter didn't have one, don't think that there's no Dueling in this fanfic. They'll be a few here and there. Or maybe a little more?**

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Want another chapter before you decide? Let me know! Any criticism (Not flaming) is appreciated. It's all for the betterment of an Author's skill.**

**Until next time,**

**Write on!!!**


	2. Turn 2: Adjusting to School Life

**Sorry for the long delay! I was working on my other fanfic and I got writers block. 7 times… But, I'm back and ready to rev it up!**

**I actually never thought I'd get so many reviews. When I started this, I actually thought no one would read this but you've proven me wrong. I'd like to thank ****Russetstar**,

******oriongamer**,

******Samuel** (anon but I know who he is),

******Mistress Meer**,

******Ookami Bakura**,

******S** (anon),

******Flare Ride**

******Reishin Amara** and

******Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09** for reviewing! And also thank you for favoriting, and adding it to your alert list.

**Now, without further delay,**

**

* * *

Turn 2: Adjusting to School life**

'_This school is weird.'_

The room was shrouded in darkness. The blinds were closed for the night and prevented any of the early morning sun from penetrating into the room. Silence also engulfed the room, except for the occasional snore from its inhabitants. The faint figures of two males sleeping on the two beds in the room were visible through the darkness.

…

…

"_3…2…1…"_

"Good morning!!" A female voice yelled.

Lights suddenly sprung to life in the room and the curtains flew open.

"Wha!?!?!" An Aussy/British accent yelled as its body leaped out of its bed and onto the floor.

The other figure sat up in his bed.

"What the hell is this!?!?" Jack yelled.

"It's morning!!" The girl said with a smile on her face. She was wearing the Ashford uniform and had long, blonde hair and was quite busty. She also has bright blue eyes and fair skin.

"Oh great. Isn't a bit early in the chapter for me to have to deal with fangirls?" Jack said sitting on the floor in his sleeping clothes, a vest and boxers which exposed his toned arms. (A/N I hate those arms… Put a shirt on Jack!! Quit showing off…!)

"Good morning, Milly? Right?" Yusei asked.

"Yup." She smiled completely ignoring Jack.

"You know this mad woman?" Jack asked turning to Yusei.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday." Yusei then turned to Milly. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, since I'm the Student Council President and you are _**a**_ new student at the school I'm here to give you the grand tour of the school!"

Jack huffed. "What am I? Scrap metal?" He mumbled under his breath. He then got up off the floor and grabbed a towel. "I'm hitting the showers."

"Yeah, let me bathe first and then we'll go on the tour." Yusei said walking over to the cabinets and taking out his own towel.

"Wait!" Mill quickly said. "Before you go, I should tell you--!"

Jack opened the door before she could finish. His towel fell to floor at he saw what was waiting outside the door.

**Get lost Eleven Scum!!**

**We don't want you here! Go home!!**

**Go crawl back in your Eleven hole!!**

**How dare you disgrace the King by staying with him!!**

**Go to HELL!!!**

**Leave we Brutanians alone!! **(Yes, I know what I just typed there.)

These lines and more hateful words littered the wall outside of Jack and Yusei's room. Jack's fists tightened in anger. Yusei then came to the door.

"Whoa…" He said.

Jack grinded his teeth and then slammed his hand on the wall and yelled. "Who the hell did this!?! Get out here now!!!"

Boys from the dorm began flooding into the corridor in their sleeping clothes, each one wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"What's with all the shouting?" Another said.

"What is this?!" Jack yelled pointing at the wall.

Commotion filled the corridor. Some boys were laughing, while others boated about their piece being the best. Eventually one came forward.

"What's wrong Jack? Words not hateful enough for you? After all, you _**are a Britannian**_ so you should be looking down on that _**Eleven punk**_ as well."

Jack's fists clenched more in anger. _Damn it!! Goodwin, next time I see you… You're dead!_ He turned around and said. "You spelt Britannian wrong…" And then made his way down the stairs.

"I told you it was spelt with a 'Q'…" One of the boys said as they cleared out of the hallway.

"What's with Jack?" Milly asked. "He seems to have a problem with the way they're treating you."

"He… uh… is less critical towards Elevens than the usual Britannian." Yusei answered as he began to leave the room.

As soon as Yusei left the room, "Hmm… You're hiding something Yusei…" Milly said quietly to herself as she sat on one of the chairs in the room.

* * *

Milly remained in the room and waited for Yusei's return. As he entered, her eyes followed along his body, taking keen interest in it. He was covered in remnants of water and his only covering was the towel wrapped around his lower body. Milly's eyes followed his toned, muscular arms up to his chest and down to his abs. She then followed him as he turned around and her eyes slowly went down his back.

"What the hell is this, a strip club?" Jack said standing by the door with his towel wrapped around his waist. "We're not here for your viewing pleasure, so get out."

Milly just ignored him and continued staring at Yusei.

Jack growled. "Perverted girl, stop ignoring me! Get out already!" he yelled, only to be ignored again. "That's it."

Jack grabbed the back of her chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Milly said.

"So now you acknowledge me." Jack started. "But it's a bit late now."

The chair skidded across the floor and out of the room, with the door slamming behind it.

"You know Jack, you could try being a little nicer to her." Yusei said.

"What for? As soon as we find that Momentum, I'm getting the hell out of here." Jack said drying up and grabbing his usual attire. His hands were already on his jeans and white and violet jacket.

"Jack, Ashford uniform." Yusei reminded him.

Jack growled again as he looked for his uniform.

* * *

The door opened to Milly sitting down on the chair in front of it. Yusei came out. He was wearing the Ashford uniform, with the shirt open exposing his black undershirt with the red symbol.

"Now, about this tour…"

"Yeah…" Jack said resting behind the wall.

"Ok then! Let's go!!" Milly said standing up and cheering. She them began to make her way down the stairs.

"Someone's energetic…"

* * *

As the trio left the building, a loud noise echoed through the campus. A shout. Not only a shout, a scream. Yusei had only heard it once before, and that was when someone 'misplaced' Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend a long time ago.

Jack looked in complete shock after leaving the building. He stared at the spot next to Yusei's Duel Runner. He then turned to Milly.

"You!!" He said pointing at her. "What is the meaning of this!?!"

"What?" She asked.

"How do you mean, 'What?'?! What happened to my freaking Runner!?!" He yelled.

"Did you have a vehicle pass?"

"A what?"

"You have to get a vehicle pass if you want to keep a vehicle on campus. If you don't have one they confiscate it until you get one." Milly explained.

"Now how do I get one of these 'Vehicle Passes'?" Jack asked.

"You normally get it while applying to enrol in the school." Milly began explaining.

_And Goodwin comes to the rescue again…_ Jack mentally growled sarcastically.

"And takes a couple of weeks to process." She finished.

"A couple of weeks!?!" Jack said. "Just great."

"A couple of weeks? You got mine for me on the spot." Yusei said, directing the comment at Milly.

"What?" Jack asked. "You're telling me, I got my Duel Runner, Jack Atlas's Duel Runner, confiscated and you just gave a pass out to Yusei?!"

"Well, I could get one for you two…" Milly said raising index finger to her chin.

"Well what are you waiting for!? I want my Runner back ASAP!!"

"You know, for someone who usually pleases a crowd, you're quite demanding." Milly said. "I'll see what I can do, but first… The Grand Tour!!"

"What's with this tour anyway?" Jack asked. "I could have looked at a map if I wanted to find out where everything is."

"It's to get you used to the school and its surroundings. Also you have to choose which club you're going to join when the day's over."

"Figured there'd be a catch." Jack said. "So, what are you waiting for? Start the tour already!"

"Ok then! Come on Yusei, the closest building is the swimming complex!" Milly said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the building.

Jack sighed as he slowly began to follow. "Shouldn't have just stayed in Satellite in the first place…"

* * *

The trio walked into the large complex. The smell of chlorine filled the air, reminding anyone in the room that there was a pool there. The retractable roof was open and light shone in from the morning sun. Across the large pool were the changing rooms/showers and there were stands lining the walls. There were also three diving boards at the head of the pool, each at the different height, going from shortest, tallest and the mid-height on the other side. The sound of light crashing water told the trio that there were currently people from the swimming club in the pool practicing.

"This is the swimming complex. This is also where the swim club meets. If you join the swim club, you'll get to go on swimming trips and --."

Jack interrupted Milly explanation. "Enough. You sound like an infomercial. What are you gonna say next? 'Join for just 3 payments of 19.95'? We get it. Just show us the club places and if we have questions we'll ask."

One of the girls in the pool swam to the side and pulled her upper body out of the water, holding it up with her arms. She had long brown hair which flowed down to her back and deep onyx eyes. She also appeared to be quite busty. Her skin was smooth and an almost glowing white.

"Oh Jack! Why don't you join the swimming club?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Not interested." Jack said as he turned his head to look away.

"If I wanted to join," Yusei started.

"Shut it you filthy Eleven! We don't want an Eleven like _**you**_ in our club!" The girl immediately spat at Yusei. "The invitation's towards Jack only!"

"Mary, if he wants to join, maybe we should let him?" An orange haired girl said. Her hair travelled down to her back and she had green eyes.

"Shut it Shirley! We're not letting an Eleven into our group." The girl said before swimming off.

"Next." Jack said.

* * *

They moved over to a large clearing. In this clearing, there were two markings along the grass, one for Football (soccer for those who use that term) and another for Rugby/Britannian Football. (American Football. Hey, I don't think America exists in the Code Geass world. I think where it should be, that's where Britannia is.)

"The Football teams use these fields to train." Milly said as they watched the players on the field.

A group of them then stopped practicing and walked to the trio.

One of them removed his helmet and looked at the two new students. His brown hair fell down on his face, which was covered in sweat from his morning training session.

"So, the great 'King of Duels' thinks he has enough to join us?" He said pompously. "Careful you don't get your _**delicate fingers**_ hurt!"

"Oh yeah!?" Jack said removing his shirt. "I'm going to show you how it's should be done. Let's go Yusei."

"Whoa, who said anything about the Eleven? We don't want that criminal here! He even has a mark to prove it!" The boy quickly said.

"What's wrong? Afraid the '_**Eleven**_' and person with delicate fingers are going to get you?" Jack asked.

"Fine then, you're on! Just know, you asked for it." The boy said putting his helmet back on.

Jack and Yusei were at the 50 yard line. Jack was only wearing his vest and the uniform pants where as Yusei was still wearing the whole uniform.

"You sure you guys don't want any protective equipment? This _**is**_ a contact sport!"

"Just get in formation already. First to score wins." Jack shot back.

"Ok then, let's go!"

"29! 33! 96!"

"Just get on with it!" Jack said.

"Hut…"

The boys scrambled as the ball flew into the quarterback's (that's his name right?) hands. He quickly stepped back to throw the ball but…

**BAM!!**

Blonde rushed him and tackled him down.

"Hand it over." Jack said grabbing the ball.

The team looked on in disbelief. One single man was able to by-pass their whole defence and take down their quarterback like it was nothing. Even the quarterback lay on the ground for a few moments with widened eyes.

Jack tossed the ball the Yusei. "Go long."

"Got it." Yusei answered as he took his position.

"You ready?" Jack called out.

"Y-yes!"

"Go!"

Yusei immediately tossed the ball back for Jack and dashed to the side. The players rushed towards Jack at full force.

_Oh come on. The thugs in Satellite were tougher than this._ Jack thought as he raced to them.

**Bam!!**

He took down two of them and continued running. Yusei had made a considerable distance between him and Jack as Jack dodged the oncoming attackers.

"Hey Yusei, head's up!" Jack yelled as he threw the ball at Yusei.

Yusei picked up his pace as he leaped up to catch the ball.

"Get him!!"

The players' attention quickly turned to Yusei. They rushed onto him like flies to an open wound. Yusei shoved one player aside to be rammed by another. He quickly leaped back from the hit, rolled and got back on his feet.

_Who are these people!?!?_

"Don't just watch him!! Pile!! Pile!!"

They made one, final attempt at Yusei. Three players rushed towards him, each coming from a different angle. Yusei immediately stopped running.

"Why'd he stop…?" One said unconsciously.

"Don't ask?! Just get him!!"

The whole team's attention turned to Yusei, who just stood motionless as the three came towards him.

"Go Yusei!!" Milly cheered.

Suddenly,

**Fwap!!**

Brown flashed as the ball was no longer in Yusei's possession. All eyes looked up as the ball was now mid-air above him.

**Fwap!!**

Another colour flashed. Blonde. Jack leaped into the air, grabbing the ball and dodging the players from the other team. By the time he landed, he was across the goal line (or whatever).

"That enough for ya?" Jack said dropping the ball to the ground. "Or are you still afraid I'll get hurt?"

The team just looked stunned as the quarterback removed his helmet. "Fine. You can join the team…"

"No."

"What?!" The team yelled.

"But we need you!! You're awesome!!"

"No. This is not my game." Jack answered walked back to Milly for his shirt.

"What are you talking about? You beat a whole team!!"

"I just watched what you were doing before we came and guessed the rest." Jack said as he put his shirt back on. "Plus if I was to join, the team would just get worse."

"Wha…?"

"A team is the same as a deck. Every card needs to flow for it to work. If one card enters which can not work with the rest of the deck, it throws the whole deck into disarray and can be the difference between winning and losing." Jack explained. "Work on your teamwork, not individual ability."

"Alright then, if what you're saying makes sense, why were you and the_** Eleven**_ so good together?"

Jack was already walking away when the question came. "Quit questioning me."

Yusei didn't even bother asking about joining. He soon followed Jack.

"Hey, girl?! I thought you were supposed to be leading this tour?!" Jack called as he continued walking towards the main building of the school.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"Jack, where are you going?" Milly asked.

"I'm not interested in joining a 'club'." Jacks imply said. "So let's just go find a duelling club so I can join, beat everyone, and get on with my day."

"I have to agree with Jack." Yusei said. "It's obvious that none of the clubs are '_Eleven_' friendly."

"Wait, I know a club you could join Yusei." Milly quickly intervened.

"Which one?"

"It's a secret~!" She smiled. "You'll have to wait to find out~!"

"Oh great." Jack commented. "Let me guess, he has to go through the whole tour for him to get there?"

Milly nodded.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

* * *

The trio walked through a long corridor with large windows littering the side. Light poured through the windows and illuminated the corridor with natural light.

"As you know, this is one of the main buildings of the school which houses the classes."

"You know, we _**do**_ go to school here." Jack said.

"Many of the clubs are also in these buildings." Milly continued with a smile.

As the trio neared a corner, two girls came around it. Each was wearing an Ashford Uniform. The girl on the side had long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail. She was of average height and fair skinned. The other was a red-head with combed down hair. She had blue eyes and a frail look about her. As they walked by each other, the red-haired girl dropped something. As it floated down to the ground, it caught Yusei's eye and he stopped to pick it up.

"Hey, she dropped this." Yusei said.

"Hey!! Kallen!!" Milly yelled. "You dropped your handkerchief!"

The girl assumed to be Kallen turned around rather lazily, as if it was a hassle to even do that. As she turned, the sight of Yusei with his hand stretched out to her was now visible. She smiled and advanced to Yusei. As she opened her mouth to talk,

**Bam!!**

The kerchief flew from Yusei's hand.

"You filthy Eleven!" Kallen's 'friend'. "She can't use something and Eleven touched! How dare you even pick it up!" She then grabbed Kallen's hand. "Let's go Kallen!"

And with that, she began to drag Kallen away.

A soft, "… Thank you." Was heard as Kallen disappeared along the corridor.

"Let's get back to the tour."

* * *

"Ok! Now to the cooking club!" Milly said happily.

Jack stood in the centre of a group of girls. Each girl around him was on the verge of fainting and giggles and shrieks filled the air. Girls of all types, tall, short, long hair, short hair, An annoyed look was plastered on his face and a pink apron was pinned onto him and a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Kyaa!!" A girl screamed. "I can't believe Jack Atlas wants to join our club!!"

"Never." He said throwing off the apron.

"No!! Jack!!" Hands pushed forward towards him.

**Fwap!!**

Jack was out the door. Yusei and Milly's hair blew in the wind as Jack skid passed them.

"What are you two waiting for? An invitation? Let's get going before they follow me!" The blonde said before dashing forward.

* * *

He trio walked down another hallway. The air was filled with tension as passing students shot glares at Yusei.

"Science club," Milly said as they walked by a class.

"Next." Jack immediately said.

"Sowing club,"

"No."

"Dueling Club." Milly said stopping in front of the door.

As the two Duellists looked to the door, they were greeted by a sign.

**No admission to the Eleven and King Atlas.**

**We prefer not to be beaten senseless. **

"What!?! No!?" Jack yelled.

**Bam!**

His fist slammed on the door. "I know you're in there!! Open up!"

"G-G-Go away!! You're too strong for us!!" A voice called back.

"I don't care with you! Open up!!" Jack yelled back.

"N-N-No!! We admire you but… You'll damage our self esteem!" The voice yelled again.

Jack growled at the comment.

"Ok. Next is the …-."

Jack cut off Milly. "Just skip to the end. I'm tired of all this club business."

"Yusei, are there any other clubs you're interested in?" She asked.

"Not really. Seeing as the Duelling Club isn't accepting members." He answered.

"Ok then!! Follow me!!" Milly yelled grabbing Yusei's hand and stringing him towards the end of the corridor.

* * *

The trio were outside again. The wind blew slowly on them and the trees to their sides swayed along with them. The trees lined the walkway on which they were on and low trimmed grass was visible passed them.

"Hey, remember what the guy from the football club said, about you two having teamwork, how do you two work so well together?" Milly suddenly asked.

Jack and Yusei stiffened for a split second. They hadn't thought this out thoroughly, though Yusei had given it a little though.

"You see," Yusei started.

"Let's just say we bonded last night, ok?" Jack cut in.

Milly stopped and thoughts began pouring into her head.

_**The blinds were closed and lights off. Heat and passion filled the room as blankets on one of the beds moved vigorously. Moans and groans could be heard as…**_

"God, not in that way!!!" Jack snapped Milly out of trance.

"You sure?" She asked smiling.

"Damn perverted girl…" Jack growled as he continued along the path.

_They're hiding something…_ Milly thought. _And I'll find out what._

The three stopped in front of a large building. The brownish bricks of the building made it stand out from the rest of the school, as well as its detachment from it. The building had large, crystal clear windows also. It just seemed extravagant and you could feel that it was not _just a building _by being near it.

Milly took a few steps forward and spun around. She then threw her hand up and with a grin said, "Welcome to the Student Council Clubhouse!"

"Clubhouse?" Yusei muttered. "Makes me wonder what a serious building for it would be like."

"So, you wanna join Yusei?"

"You sure they'll let me in?"

"Why wouldn't they?" She asked.

"Seeing as everyone seems to dislike my little friend." Yusei said pointing to his criminal mark.

"Oh don't be silly! That's nothing. I can get you in easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am the student council president after all!"

"So how exactly do we 'join'?" Jack asked. "Is there some paperwork or something?"

"Nope. All you have to do is attend a meeting. Today's a special day so all clubs are having a meeting at 5. Whichever meeting you are at determines your club." Milly explained. "Now come on! Time for the clubhouse tour!" And with that she grabbed Yusei's hand for a second time and pulled him into the building.

"… This is getting annoying…" Jack said as he followed.

* * *

The clubhouse was huge. It had many rooms, a meeting room, kitchen, dining room, lobby, conference room (and yes, a different room from the meeting room) and others. The luxurious feeling the radiated from the outside was amplified when they reached inside. You could almost feel more important as you walked through.

"So, what do you think?" Milly asked.

"This is quite the place. It's almost as fancy as the twin's apartment." Yusei said. _Rally and the others would love to see this._

Jack was tailing behind. For the whole tour, he went almost unnoticed, though he wasn't really bothered. He then noticed a door. Something just told him to ask, "What's behind here?" Before he got a reply, his hand was already on the door.

"Wait, don't open that door!" Milly quickly said.

Too late. The door creaked open as Jack stepped in.

Inside, there were two people sitting at a table. A slim boy with black hair and purple eyes and a girl with long, brown hair with her eyes shut. She was smaller than the boy and was no doubt a few years younger. There were about six chairs around the table. A door was towards the side of the boy and a window to the back of the girl. There was other furniture in the room and trinkets littered the tops of them.

"Hey, you. Your name's Lelouch, right?"

"Lelouch… What's going on?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry. It's just one of the new students. It's actually Jack Atlas." Lelouch said to the girl in a comforting tone.

"Really…?"

"Why don't you just open your eyes and see for yourself?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

"I… can't." The girl said rather sheepishly.

"Why not?" It was Yusei this time.

"Oh, Yusei, you're here too..." Lelouch said.

"Y-Yusei?"

"Yes. Yusei Fudo. So, why can't you open your eyes?"

"She's crippled in her legs and can't open her eyes thanks to trauma." It was in a 'ok now get out' tone. Milly then caught Lelouch's eyes. "Milly, what's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I was just giving them the tour. Yusei's going to join the Student Council!"

"Really? Welcome to the club!" Lelouch said smiling with a hand extended.

Yusei smiled and they shook hands. He then went around the table and sat across form Lelouch. "So, who are you?" He said softly touching the girl's hand.

She flinched at first, but slowly loosed afterwards. "I'm Nunnally Lamperouge."

"So you're Lelouch's sister?" Yusei said. "Interesting how someone like Lelouch who ditches class has a sister like you."

"Ditch class? Lelouch?! You're ditching your classes!?"

Lelouch glared over the table at Yusei. "Thanks…"

Milly laughed and even Jack chuckled as Nunnally scolded Lelouch on his habit.

A male then raced to the door. He came from outside the room. "Is it true!?"

All attention turned to the blue haired boy.

"What?"

"That '_**he's**_' going to join the student council?!" Rivalz said pointing at Yusei.

"Yusei? Why not?" Milly asked.

"But he's an eleven!!"

"You're Japanese?" Nunnally said turning to Yusei.

"Yes. I'm from Satellite, near New Domino city."

"Isn't that a New Domino dump?"

"More or less."

"Wha?!?!" Rivalz yelled.

"What's wrong Rivalz? I'm kinda excited that Yusei's joining the club." Milly said.

"You're…!? Really…!? Whaaaaa!?!!" He said as he ran away from the door.

…

"What's wrong with Rivalz?" Nunnally asked.

"I have no idea." Milly said.

"So, Nunnally, how was your day?" Yusei asked.

Nunnally's head turned to Yusei. "Classes today were good. My English teacher gave us some hard homework and Lelouch is supposed to help."

"Wow," Milly said quietly to Jack. "Nunnally sure took a liking to Yusei quickly."

"That's Yusei for ya. He has a way of bringing people together." Jack said to Milly.

The other door opened. A lady with white skin and a maid's uniform walked in. She had a light brown eyes and dark brown hair. The uniform consisted of a white apron, and dark blue dress underneath. She had two cups of tea in her hands.

"Here you go Lelouch and Nunnally." She said. "Oh, Miss Milly, you brought company?"

"Yes. Yusei here is going to join the council." Milly smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you Yusei." She said bowing.

"Hey."

"Sayoko, could you bring us some more tea?" Milly asked.

"Coming right up."

"Why'd you bring three cups?" Milly asked when Sayoko came back.

"I'm still here you know." Jack said sitting down at the table.

* * *

Yusei and Nunnally were talking while Sayoko got more tea. The two had been talking about Yusei's past and experiences. Nunnally was really intrigued by the Duels and the people he duelled.

"You beat your security?" She asked.

"Yeah. On multiple occasions." He replied.

Jack sipped the tea. "Hmm… The taste is quite different from in New Domino…"

"You're a fan of tea?" Milly asked.

"What about it?" Jack said. He sounded much more calm and collected now.

"I would have never thought so." She said smiling.

"Hn." Was all that came out as he took another sip.

"Hey, where is everyone?" A female voice said outside the door.

"We're in here."

The door opened to the same orange haired girl from the pool. She was now wearing the Ashford Uniform.

"Oh, Shirley!"

"Lulu?" She said as she entered the room.

"Of course that would be who you see first." Milly said turning around to her.

A blush slowly rose to Shirley's face.

_Wow… It's that obvious?_ Jack wondered as he continued to drink his tea.

"Yusei and Jack? Why are you two here? Are you joining?"

"Yeah. Then again, it's not like many other clubs are extending open hands to me." Yusei answered.

"I guess so." Jack said.

"Well, welcome to the club! I hope you feel welcome, and you have any problems, you can come to me for help!" Shirley assured.

"Will do."

"Milly," Jack said. She actually turned to him that time. "Does anyone other than student council members come here?"

"Not really. Most they'd do is come to the door to deliver something."

"Ok."

"Why you ask?" It was Shirley this time.

"…"

"Oh, you saw them?" She said.

"Them?"

She pointed to the window.

Jack got up and looked.

Worse choice ever.

"There he is!!"

Jack looked down to see what looked like half of the school outside the window. People of all kinds, boys, girls, even teachers were there. Signs, banners, even a billboard or two were visible, all covered with encouraging words to Jack, trying to convince him to join clubs.

"Jack!! Join the swimming club!! You'll look _**sooo**_ good in a swimsuit…"

"The football club needs you!!

"You still haven't finished your entry meal yet!!"

"Come on Milly! Quit hogging Jack!!"

Jack slowly backed away from the window as the noise outside escalated.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you became King for?" Lelouch asked. There was a slight intonation in his voice, as if he knew something Jack thought he shouldn't. "The attention of the crowds, your name being chanted, you every move being watched."

"Lulu!"

Jack growled at Lelouch. His fists clenched in anger at the statement, and at the same time himself. He shot a glare at Lelouch and walked out of the door.

"Now why'd you say that Lulu?" Shirley asked frowning. "You could have at least tried to make him feel welcome."

Lelouch flinched at the comment. "Oh," He said putting on a sad look and scratching the back of his head. "I didn't really mean to…"

"Don't worry, he just needed some air." Yusei finally said. "So, how do you pass the time here?"

"Well, we usually hang out here." Milly answered.

"If you want, we could Duel?" Lelouch asked.

"Lulu!"

"It's ok. I haven't Duelled in a while." Yusei said reaching in one of his back deck boxes.

"Go easy on me, ok? I haven't had this deck for long." Lelouch said taking out his deck.

The two placed their decks on the desk.

**Duel!!**

**Lelouch vs Yusei**

**Yusei: 4000 LP**

**Lelouch: 4000 LP**

"I think I'll let you play first." Yusei said.

"Ok, I draw!" Lelouch drew from his deck. He stared at his cards for a few seconds. "Ok, I summon Marauding Captain." He played the card on the desk.

**Marauding Captain, Level 3, Warrior, 1200/400**

"And I use its effect to special summon Command Knight."

**Command Knight, Level 4, Warrior, 1200/1900**

"Command Knight's effect activates, giving all Warriors on my field 400 attack points."

**Marauding Captain, Level 3, Warrior, 1600/400**

**Command Knight, Level 4, Warrior, 1600/1900**

"I play a card face down and end."

"My turn. I draw!" Yusei's eyes glanced at his hand. "And I'm going to summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

**Speed Warrior, Level 2, Warrior, 900/400**

"The turn Speed Warrior is Normal summoned, its attack points are doubled. Now, Speed Warrior attacks your Command Knight."

"Sorry," Lelouch said with a smirk. "But Marauding Captain effect makes it that if you target another warrior on my field, the attack target is changed to it."

"What's the difference?"

"Not much. Except that I activate my trap, Reinforcements. It gives a monster on the field and extra 500 attack points."

**Marauding Captain, Level 3, Warrior, 2100/400**

**Lelouch: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 3700 LP**

"Ok. I set three cards face down and end." Yusei said.

"This is how you spend your time?" Shirley asked.

"Looks cooler with Duel Disks." Yusei replied.

"My turn, and I summon a second Command Knight. You know what that means, don't you?"

**Command Knight, Level 4, Warrior, 2000/1900 **

**Command Knight, Level 4, Warrior, 2000/1900**

**Marauding Captain, Level 3, Warrior, 2000/400**

"Now, I attack you directly with Marauding Captain."

"My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap activates, negating the attack."

"Ok. Now, Command Knight attacks you directly."

**Yusei: 1700 LP**

**Lelouch: 400 LP**

"Lulu! You're beating him!"

"Now my other Command Knight, attack Yusei directly."

"I activate my Graceful Revival trap card. This lets me bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. So Speed Warrior makes a comeback." Yusei explained.

"But Command Knight still has more attack than Speed Warrior, so it's heading right back to the grave."

**Yusei: 600 LP**

**Lelouch: 4000 LP**

"Your Turn." Lelouch said smiling.

Yusei's eye's closed in thought. _If I don't get the right card, the duel's over…_ His hand floated over his deck. _Come on…_ "I draw!" A smile came to Yusei's face. "I'm sorry Lelouch but the duel's over. I'm now summoning Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron, level 3, Tuner, Warrior, 1300/500**

"And I'm using my Junk Synchron to bring back, Speed Warrior!"

**Speed Warrior, Level 2, Warrior, 900/400**

"And I'm tuning my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior. Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior, Level 5, Synchro, Warrior, 2300/1300**

"And now, I activate my spell card, Half shut! This card halves your Marauding Captain's attack and in exchange, it can't be destroyed by battle."

**Marauding Captain, Level 3, Warrior, 1000/400**

"So now, my Junk Warrior attacks your Marauding Captain."

**Yusei: 600 LP**

**Lelouch: 2700 LP**

"And now I activate my trap card, Synchro Halo! I can only activate this card when a Synchro monster I control attacks and fails to destroy the opponent's monster in battle. My monster's attack is doubled and it bets to attack again."

**Junk Warrior, Level 5, Synchro, Warrior, 4600/1300**

"Junk Warrior, take out the rest of his life points!"

**Yusei: 600 LP**

**Lelouch: 0 LP**

"Yay! Yusei won!!" Milly cheered.

Lelouch smiled, placed his hand on the desk and stretched his hand out across the deck. "Good duel. I'd expect nothing less from you."

"Thanks." Yusei said returning the handshake. "You're not too shabby yourself." Yusei's eyes glanced down at Lelouch's hand. _Another Marauding Captain? Why didn't he summon it? That would have stopped me from attacking… What was he planning?_

* * *

Jack was lying on the roof of the building with his hands at the back of his head. Luckily, no one on the ground below say him. The wind blew softly through his blonde hair as the sun came down on him. The view from the roof showed the whole school and even some of the surrounding area. The view was more green in this area than New Domino, though a city just as developed in the background. Trees decorated the campus along with short, well kept grass which made it's was around the buildings. He sighed as he continued to hear the crowd below chanting his name and crying out obscenities at Milly for not giving him up to them.

"Why won't they just go?" Jack said to himself with his eyes closed. "I'm not the Jack Atlas you want. I'm not that kind of guy anymore.

"…"

"I know you're there." Jack said, still with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." A female voice said as she opened the window which Jack used to get on the roof. Her hair blew in the breeze. "I came to tell you that the meeting's starting now. You are joining, right?"

Jack sat up and looked at her. "What about it?" He then got up and walked to the window.

* * *

"Now, before we start the actual meeting…" Milly started. Everyone was seated at the table. Large windows allowed light to pour in the room, and onto Yusei, Jack, Lelouch and Shirley's face. It came on Milly, Rivalz and Nunnally, who isn't actually a member but still came to meetings, backs. "I'd like to introduce and welcome Yusei to the student's council!"

Claps filled the air, until Jack silenced them.

"I'm joining too you know."

"So now, let's get on with the meeting."

"Hey, stop ignoring me."

"I was thinking that we should hold a festival soon, maybe for Yusei's joining of the council."

Jack pushed his chair back and stood up. "Damn it! I, Jack Atlas, will not be ignored like this!"

"Jack! Calm down!"

"Hey!! What's with all the commotion?! What's going on?"

"Nunnally, everything's ok."

"Jack you should really sit down."

Yusei laughed. _Reminds me of the good old days with Kiryu (Kalin in English) and Crow…_

* * *

**And so ends the chapter! Sorry for the wait, I'm a lazy updater and am used to taking my time to write. I'll try to update sooner next time. So, what do you think? Good, bad?**

**I actually encountered a problem when doing Yusei during this chapter. Mostly cause in the Japanese version, he's more resistant, defiant and angry towards injustice and negativity (e.g. in the Facility, he almost growls at the Judge when the marker is put on him) but in the English, he more or less just lets it wash over him and doesn't really let it affect him. The real problem is that I watch both... So I was kinda torn between which one I should portray.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. I'd like to find out your opinion on something.**


	3. Turn 3: The real plot begins

**Sorry for the wait, I've been working on some of my other works and pushed this one to the back burner. I haven't dropped it, just haven't worked on it for a while. Now, for what you've been waiting for.**

**

* * *

Turn 3: The plot begins**

_This is not good_

Noise flooded the air. Screams, shouts, yells, cheers. That was not all that flooded the air.

**Scrreeeeech!!!**

Engines roared and crowds shouted. The arena was lit well enough, with the seats having enough light for you to find your way out, but not enough for everyone's face to be completely recognisable. It took a usual oval shape, with the seats around the main attraction. A track. Not just any track, however. Two vehicles raced in the centre, driving at swift speeds. The track itself was a crude dirt track, with the vehicle entrance at the top curve.

"Oh no!!" The announcer roared. He was standing with his face almost planted on the glass of the box he sat in. It was right at the edge of the track, in the face of the action. He was now kneeling on the table in the box, after having pushing the chair back and unlocking the microphone from its stand. "Our great champion, The Artificial Human is on the edge of defeat! His ace card, Jinzo – Lord has beaten the dust, and is now facing the light of The Satellite's Shooting star!!"

A red duel runner turned the corner and sped down. White lines were visible along the upper sides and a large, purple humanoid creature floated above him. A long scarf wrapped itself around the creature's neck and blew past its jet wing shoulders. "Now! Junk Warrior!!" The driver yelled. "Finish the job!"

The warrior soared into the air, halting at its peak.

"Wait, wait," The other driver started. His runner was machine themed, with many wires and metal on it. The driver himself wore a Jinzo costume, complete with the three lensed goggles, blue spiked shoulders, yellow belt and wristbands and dark blue suit under the blue spikes. His head was even shaved bald to push the theme further. "Let's stop and consider this… How about we make a partnership? I hear tag duels are all the rage these days!"

"I don't think so." The first duellist replied. "Attack! Scrap fist!!"

The warrior's fist glowed, with the outlines glowing to the point where they detached themselves from the glove and floated around it. These lines then grew, extending to almost twice the size of the original fist. A hush fell over the crowd as their eyes stayed glued to the warrior. Different looks could be seen throughout the crowd. Happiness, sadness, disappointment, shock and anticipation were written on every face there, especially on the announcer. With everyone's eyes on it, it dived from its height, shooting down to The Artificial Human.

He fumbled for a bit, and then hit a button on the runner's duel disk. "I didn't want it to come to this… But oh well. Trap card, open! Magical Cylinder!!" A face down card appeared in front of him, its brown back and black oval facing up. The card rose, showing two cylinders with question marks on them. Despite this, else nothing happened. A confident smirk stayed on the man's face for a few seconds, until he realised that the warrior was getting closer, and his cylinder was yet to appear. The smirk was replaced by a worried expression. "Nani?! What's going on?! Where's my cylinder!?!"

The Satellite's Shooting Star smirked. "It seems you forgot about the card you played earlier." As if it was timed, sparks erupted from the Magical Cylinder quickly engulfing it. "Trap Stun. It negates the effects of all other traps this turn. Including yours."

The Artificial Human's head dropped in shame. "I'm such and idiot…"

The Warrior's speed increased even more and it extended its knuckled fist.

**BOOM!!**

Smoke and dust burst from the Artificial Human as Junk Warrior connected with its punch. The card in front of him disappeared, and his left hand came up on instinct to try to protect himself from the fist and dust.

**The Artificial Human: 0 LP**

**The Satellite Shooting Star: 900 LP**

**Winner: The Satellite Shooting Star**

**SCREEEEECH!!!!**

The Artificial Runner swerved madly before screeching to a halt, throwing its rider off at the same time. The suited man rolled a few times before stopping, face down to the ground. The crowd however, took the opposite approach.

"AAAND WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!" The announcer yelled in the microphone. He pushed off the table and stood straight up with his foot still on the table. The crowd erupted into noise as their winner was announced. Not a soul remained seated, and claps and cheers sang praises to their new champion. "Give it up for your victor!!! Watch as he takes his well deserved victory lap, The Satellite Shooting Star!!!"

Lights lined up the track, allowing the red duel runner to shine brightly. The rider was dressed in a black school uniform, with gold trimming the edges and a three plumed crest on the neck. The school shirt was open, revealing a black shirt underneath, with a red, circular symbol underneath. The tint of his helmet hid his upper face from the crowd, leaving the only distinct mark of a jagged criminal marker on his left cheek visible. His drove down the highly lit circuit, with his warrior flying proudly behind.

"Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Shooting Star!"

The crowds' chants became louder and louder as the Shooting Star, as he was loosely called, pulled up in front of the Commentators Box. The announcer was already outside, waiting for the new champion. His brown hair held a slight tint of orange and fell flatly onto his head, except for a part which spiked across his head. He wore a red suit, with a black tie and ear rings. Two criminal marks also came down from his mouth down to his chin. He held the microphone excitedly in his hands, as the Shooting Star pulled up in front of him.

The announcer turned to the crowd, holding out his free and towards them. "There you have it my _**Japanese**_ people!! I don't know for the others, but I know we can say, that this has been one of the best, most exciting, most thrilling, hair rising, bladder bursting, edge of your seat duels one could experience here!! Our previous champion, The Artificial Human put up an impressive fight, getting The Shooting Star's Life points down to one thousand on his first turn, but The Shooting Star showed one of the most fundamental rules. A Duel is not won with the first hand, and if we've seen it happen, its today!" He stepped back and held The Shooting Star's hand, raising it up for the crowd. "Now, say your prayers and stomp it out!! Give out one, final big one for your new champion… The one, the only… Let us become the path his light shines upon!! The Satellite…! Shooting…!! STAR!!!!"

It was as if the crowd had eaten their soul candy and left their artificial souls in their bodies. Almost double the cheers, applause and shouts now came from the crowd. The stomping of feet even joined in, amplifying their praise for their new champion.

"Now!!" The announcer said after some time, quieting down the crowd. "A few words from our champion." The Shooting Star subtly motioned against the speech as he brought the mic around for him. Seeing this, the announcer smiled and turned to the crowd again. "Well, folks, it seems our champion's a bit shy… What do we have to say to that?!"

"Speech!! Speech!! Speech!!" The crowd cheered louder.

Suddenly, an orange light began to flash through the arena. The crowd almost immediately quieted down and all heads turned to it. A lone, siren style light illuminated the area, sending its light so that it was visible to all. The announcer stared at the light with a scowl. "You've got to be kidding me… Just perfect timing too." He held up the microphone and dropped the new Champion's hand. "Ok folks. Some… unwanted people are making their way here. Please quietly and calmly leave through the specified exits, and disperse as quietly as possible." Despite him being a heated announcer, the message was deadpanned. "Please try not to make any unnecessary noise."

A few quiet grumbles and moans came from the crowd as is thinned out and made their way to the exits.

The announcer turned to the Shooting Star again. "So, about your payment… Now or later?"

"I'll collect it later."

The announcer chuckled. "You keep doing that and eventually we'll owe you the whole of Japan. You know you haven't collected your payment from your first duel here, right?"

"Yeah."

The announcer only smiled and shook his head. "Oh well. Best you get lost kid. We don't need anymore marks here and the last thing your crowd would want to hear is that the Britannians caught you."

The Shooting Star nodded and quickly got on his runner. After giving a salute to the announcer, he drove into the vehicle exit. The announcer on the other hand, instead of leaving, he walked calmly into the commentator box and opened the draw under the table. After removing his tie, he pulled out a brown, whole suit and slipped into it. By then crowd was gone and not even a mouse wondered around. A slap of dirt and toothpick later, he was in the stands, cleaning up the mess left.

"You know, there's supposed to be a second announcer…" He mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later, the sound of police sirens flooded the air and five police cars accompanied by a few trucks pulled up through the vehicle entrance.

//_Stop where you are! You are all under…_// The megaphone speaker stopped as the realised the arena was empty. All attention then turned to the lone person there.

Car doors opened and officers stepped out. "Hey you!! Eleven!! State your purpose!!" An officer yelled. His hand was already on his gun and a particular itch filled his finger.

The janitor turned to face them. He swung the broom over his shoulder and swivelled his toothpick. "Caretaker." He deadpanned.

"A deserted area like here?! Yeah right!" The officer yelled back.

"Hey, work is work." The janitor shrugged.

"Come on," Another officer said. "Let's go. We'll just put a car in the area next time."

The caretaker raised an eyebrow, but pushed away whatever he was thinking and got back to sweeping.

_Looks like there won't be some duelling for a while. _

* * *

Wind blew over his face as he drove through the tunnel. It was surprisingly empty for that time in the day. This meant that the only noise in the tunnel the one of his Duel Runner, the engine roaring as its red and white shined under the lights of the tunnel, and picked up even more as the light at the end came into view. Upon leaving the tunnel, the sun illuminated the driver's face, showing his blue eyes which were once hidden behind his helmet's tint. He added a new tint feature to the retractable glass, in case the Tokyo Settlement Police caught glimpse of him duelling. Under the rule of Britannia, 'Elevens' were not allowed to Duel without a licence or Britannian consent. How to get either of the two was unknown, and the punishments however, were not so much of an enigma. Everyone knew the first time, your deck got confiscated. Second time, they take you down to the station to get, 're-educated about duelling'. That was code for beat up until you said you wouldn't duel again. One would prefer not to know what happens on the third.

His duel runner screen suddenly lit up, and a familiar face appeared on it.

"Yusei," The figure began. He two appeared to be on a Duel Runner. His blonde extensions came down from the white helmet he had on. "I'm guessing you're done with your Duel as well?"

"Yeah." Yusei replied. "Likewise?"

"My opponent was no match for me, Jack Atlas." Oddly, it sounded more like an upset than Jack's usual boastful manner. "I don't know if they just assume that they're great because they've beaten a few '_Elevens_'," The words came out of Jack's mouth with disgust. He hated the term with all his heart, but it would cause too much if people heard the great 'Britannian Master of Faster' calling Japanese people Japanese. "But they lack actual skill. Duelling rats back in Satellite was more challenging than that." Jack growled as a thought came to him. "And now we have to get back to the blasted Academy in ten minutes. Those Dark Signers better show their face soon."

"I agree with the last part." Yusei started. "But, it doesn't seem like anything's happening. The Dark signers usually cause uproar and trouble, but all we see is peace and the occasional trouble from 'terrorists'."

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

"Where's Lelouch?" A female voice asked.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz." Another replied.

"Maybe its poker this time?" The first girl said. She sat outside, on the Ashford Academy Campus eating lunch with two other girls. She had orange hair and light green (I think) eyes, along with the female Ashford uniform. She currently held a fork in her hand with a cherry on the end, most likely intended to be eaten. "They seem to forget that they're on the student's council." She continued. "And not just her, but Jack and Yusei too! They're always out gambling or duelling. Lulu's really smart but he wastes his brain on stupid things. If only he'd apply himself to his work, he'd get high grades."

"Oh, I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious man! How adorable is that?" Milly teased.

"Please, Madame President…" Shirley deadpanned.

**

* * *

Elsewhere**

"I love playing against the nobility!" A boy said as he walked out of an elevator. He wore a motorcycle helmet which covered some of his blue hair. He was accompanied by someone else. It was another boy, who had short, black hair and purple eyes. The both wore the Black, males' Ashford uniform. "They always pay out of pride." The two stepped out onto the ground floor of the building. The floor was painted with an octagon shape, with a sun in the centre and brown, blue and beige triangles around them. "By the way, eight minutes and thirty two seconds is a new record."

"He also didn't have much time to move either." The boy responded. "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites, that's all."

The other boy rushed in front of the other, opening the automatic door for him. He threw his arms behind his head and began, "So, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians." They stopped walking as the sound of a crowd met their ears. They turned to see them staring at a monitor, sitting on the wall of a building across the road.

**

* * *

Back with Yusei**

Yusei and Jack had met up already. The two sped along the roads, until a noise interrupted them. The screens on their runners binged and the Britannian Flag came up on it.

"Bah," Jack muttered.

//_We apologise for the delay. Now his royal highness, Prince Clovis, the third prince of Britannia will address the nation_.//

"Don't apologise." Jack responded. "You were doing us a favour."

A blonde man appeared on the screen. He was dressed highly with a white cape over him. Under that he wore purple clothes the cape but everything below the waist wasn't visible thanks to the camera angle.

//_To all my imperial subjects,_// He announced.

"Why did this _**have**_ to be broadcasted on every form of media?"

//_Including of course the many co-operative Elevens who choose to the Empire of Britannia!_//

"Like they have a choice."

//_Do you not see my pain?_// He grabbed at his chest, as if a heart attack was striking him. //_My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filed with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one!_// He preached. //_A virtuous one, to protect the well being of one and all!!_// The speech echoed through the streets. People stopped walking, and all just stood and listened or looked at the screens. Some vehicles even stopped so that their driver could listen more intensively. //_Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in the observance of the age who died in justice, in the line of duty…_//

//_A moment of silence…_// The automated voice took over.

"What silence?" Jack reved his engine at the request. A few head turned but it went largely unnoticed.

Clovis stayed on the screen for a short while afterwards until the screens went black, and then returned to their ordinary broadcasts.

"Well, I just wasted five minutes of my life listening to that crap." Jack said after some time.

Yusei agreed silently. Although his dislike of the Britannians was about just as much as Jack, his was a bit less vocal. He did, however, have his comments when the time was right.

The two drove in silence for some time, until,

"WHAAA!?!?! We're going to die!!"

Yusei swerved to the edge of the road and looked down. They were on an elevated road, one of the many which could be found the Settlement. On one of the roads below him, a small motorcycle and sidecar were almost run over by a large truck. The truck looked as if it had important in the back, and had ladders on the side. Yusei's eye widened as he quickly recognised the motorcycle and its passengers.

"Lelouch and Rivalz!!" He yelled. His eyes worked fast. They glanced at the road below, his and at the distance. Three seconds later, he accelerated and drifted closer to the edge.

**Fwap!!**

Light reflected brightly off the now airborne white Duel runner. The Wheel of Fortune landed shortly behind the truck, and swerved a bit before stabilizing.

"Don't worry! I, Jack Atlas, am here!"

Inside the truck, the red haired girl growled. "Great. We got Britannians on our trail." Her eyes widened as she saw the second person land. "Y-Yusei…?"

"Lelouch, Rivalz!!" Yusei yelled. "Are you ok!?"

Rivalz scowled. "Oh great, Yusei…"

"You idiot!!" The truck driver yelled. "Look where you're going!!" He arms rotated, turning the wheel sharply.

"Huh? No!" The girl shouted. "Not that way!!"

The truck shot to the left, sending it blasting down a road and crashing over traffic cones, through wooden barriers and into the wall of an unfinished building. Dust and debris scattered everywhere around the vehicle, and noise loud enough to alert everyone in at least three hundred yards followed.

Rivalz and Lelouch stopped and watched the truck crash. Yusei and Jack quickly pulled up next to them.

"Lelouch, Rivalz, you guys ok?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah…" Rivalz answered.

"Mostly…" Lelouch answered. He looked at the wreckage.

Yusei glanced at Rivalz motorcycled. "Hey Rivalz, looks like your power line got cut." He pointed towards the snapped wire.

Rivalz looked for himself, "Aw man, this sucks!"

Lelouch had got out of the sidecar, removed his helmet and glanced over the site. He stared at it before saying, "Hey, Rivalz. Come check this out."

Crowds began to congregate around the site. People murmured among each other, calling friends over and taking videos with their phones.

Quickly, Lelouch threw his helmet into the sidecar and began to race towards the wreckage.

Rivalz jerked up from his position by his bike and called out. "Hey! Wait!"

It was too late however. In no time, Lelouch was by the truck. "Hey! Are you alright?" He tried to move a few beams, pinning the vehicle down.

"Lelouch will never move that." Yusei said. "Everyone knows he has no physical capabilities."

Realising his flaw, he abandoned the beams and moved to the ladder on the side.

Rivalz sighed and began rolling his bike down the road. "I know it's the right thing and all, but I wish the guy's stop flaunting his pride and give it a rest already. Now we're going to be late to school."

"I'm not complaining." Jack commented moving his as well.

Lelouch made his way to the top of the ladder. "Can you hear me?" He called out. "Are you ok?" Suddenly, his body froze. A sensation filled his body and a voice came into his head.

**It's you… Finally I've found my…**

His eyes widened and he looked around, looking for the source. "Are you in there?!"

**SCREEECH!!**

The wheels spun madly, before jerking the vehicle backward. The force threw Lelouch headfirst into the container. He rolled as he hit the ground, kneeling afterwards. "Stop!! I'm in here!!"

The vehicle wasted no time and began driving out of the construction site.

"So, would you call that a hit and run?" Rivalz commented.

"No, I call that a kidnapping." Jack replied putting his helmet on. "Lelouch is in that."

"Lelouch?!" Yusei's helmet found its place on his head and next thing he knew, he was gone after the truck.

"Yusei!!" Jack yelled, before going after Yusei.

Rivalz just stared at the two of them. "Great, now I'm gonna be late for sure…"

//_Stop the vehicle!!_//

Yusei's head spun around and the sound of helicopter propellers hit him. Behind him and the truck, flew three helicopters which weren't for the six o'clock news.

//_Surrender now and you'll get a chance to defend yourself in court!!_// Another helicopter called out.

//_Stop and surrender at once!!_// The third one's intercom went off.

Before the statements were even finished, their turrets lowered, aiming their guns for the truck. Once the last word was finished, gun shots echoed through the city as the helicopters shot at the moving truck. The truck sped up, leaving the shots for Yusei.

_The shots are flying as if I'm not even behind the truck!_ He picked up his speed, swerving left to right to dodge the bullets. The truck did the same also, but it was more reckless than Yusei's.

//_Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!!_//

Yusei chuckled to himself. "Makes me wonder what they were doing before they said that. A wave of relief flew through Yusei as they entered a tunnel. That could be used to his advantage. The truck drove more steadily now, giving Yusei the opportunity to get up along side it. The tunnel didn't last long however, and it quickly disappeared, leaving him wide open to more gunfire.

He neared the window. _If I can just reach it…_ His foot pushed the accelerator even more, pushing the runner to its limits. That however, wasn't enough because the truck just went faster, leaving him behind it again. His screen lit up, showing Jack, who moving hair made it apparent that he too was on the move.

"Yusei, where are you now?!" Jack asked.

"Still on the trail of the truck. They're brining Lelouch to the ghetto apparently."

The door at the back of the truck opened a little, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yusei. It didn't let in a lot of light, and all that was visible was darkness.

"You passed through a tunnel?" Jack asked, as the background changed from blue skies with the periodical train way and vehicle overpass to one of cold, concrete ceilings and yellow, fluorescent lights.

"Yeah. Not too long ago."

"Ok." With that, the connection was cut.

Suddenly, something burst through the small space left open in the exit of the truck. Yusei barely had enough time to avoid it, and watched as the thing with a thick cord attached curled up and smashed into one of the helicopters. The copter immediately burst into flames. The other two copters moved on a side to avoid the debris of their fallen partner, but still refused to give up.

The doors finally lowered themselves as the cord retracted, revealing a red machine inside. Its humanoid shape distinguished it from any other machine, along with the lone orb on his 'head' which glowed for a bit and then got covered. The robot wasted no time, leaping out of the vehicle and onto the road. Two wheels, one on each leg, dropped to the ground giving the mobile suit mobility. Yusei jetted passed it as it displayed its mobility by letting the truck put a little distance between them, but quickly making it back up.

Inside the truck, Lelouch rushed to the quickly closing doors. He came in the light quickly, allowing Yusei to see his figure.

"Lelouch!!"

"Crap…!" Lelouch let out as the doors closed on him. He banged against them and shouted. "Yusei!! These guys are real terrorists!!"

The machine paid little attention to Yusei, and rushed down the road towards the two helicopters. The copters fired at the machine, but it easily dashed sideways to avoid, and kept on its path. Yusei stared at it for a few seconds, until putting his eye back on the truck. _So that's what a Knightmare Frame looks like…_

A small, metal weapon shaped like a triangle with part of the top missing otherwise knows as the anchors (I think that's what it's called) shot out from the Knightmare's shoulders, wrecking into the second copter and taking it down instantly. The other one swerved out of the way as another airborne vehicle came onto the scene.

//_The rest of you back off! I'll take this guy!!_//

It was by no means a helicopter like the others. Its body was wide, with something being carried in the centre of its grey body. It came closer as the red Knightmare retracted its anchors again.

//_I can only assume you dug that up old relic from some scrap heap._// The thing in its centre dropped, revealing itself to be another Knightmare. This time, it was blue, and shot out its own anchors to deflect the red one's.

//_An over the hill Glassgo is no match for a Sutherland!_// It proclaimed boldly as it landed. With a spin, it's wheels came down and it rushed towards the Glassgo. //_Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!!_// It gun rose and shot fired at the Glassgo.

Sparks and fire exploded from the Glassgo as the shots made a direct hit. It swerved a bit as its body leaned back.

Yusei made another attempt to approach the truck again. _I need to get Lelouch off that truck as soon as possible. Things are beginning to get ugly._

Then, at that moment, another Sutherland leaped from below the roadway and onto the road. It wasted no time in pointed its gun at the truck and firing. The truck drove straight on but quickly turned into the road the Sutherland landed right behind of. Yusei followed too, taking the corner tightly as he tried to maintain his speed.

//_Civilian!! We thank you for your brave efforts but --!_// Yusei's satellite mark appeared on the pilots screen mid-sentence. Her intercom went off immediately as the dark skinned, blue haired pilot lost all interest in saving the pilot. She was dressed in purple clothes, with long purple gloves which left her shoulders exposed and a purple top with gold trimming along the neck and down the front in a pattern with went down her stomach and separated the purple from the black on the sides.

"Oh, it's just an Eleven. No need to safe him."

The Glassgo's left anchor rotated before sticking mid way down.

"No way!!" The pilot yelled. "It's stuck!!"

The Sutherland's pilot didn't wait for it to be unstuck. He rushed up on it and raised its right arm. //_Second hand piece of junk!!_//

Thinking quickly, the Glassgo's pilot shot out the now useless left arm, sending flying right into the Sutherland's incoming arm. It exploded on impact, sending dust flying all around the two of them. The Glassgo then emerged from the smoke, racing off in an attempt to put some distance between it and the Sutherland.

//_I'll admit, I really like your spirit, however,_//

* * *

Yusei glared at the screen of his Runner. "Damn, no reception. Why the hell are they passing through an old subway line anyway? I can't get on to the map system to even check where this one heads…"

The road wasn't a very flat one, and for a motorcyclist, that's the more unfavourable. Yusei jerked as the runner went over a rock, sending him almost out of the driver's seat. Even more was that it forced him to slow down, to the point were the truck was vaguely visible in the dark. The old subway was old and run down. Few lights kept the tunnel barely visible, and the walls were bare earth, unlike the modern and concrete style of the Tokyo Settlement. It even looked old and out of date by Satellite's standards.

"But still, I can't lose the truck. They still have Lelouch on board." His mind went back to the fighting Knightmares. "I hope Jack didn't get caught in it."

* * *

"Damn it!" Jack yelled as he slammed his fist onto the arm of his runner. The police had sent other Knightmares to prevent civilian interference. That included him. They set up a barricade of Knightmares, preventing anything from passing.

//_Turn around now! There is nothing to see here concerning you._// One of the Knightmare's ordered.

Jack growled at the Knightmares, and unwillingly got back on his runner and took off back into the tunnel.

* * *

Yusei had lost sight of truck for some time now. All he saw now was darkness, and for some time now that had been all he saw.

"Seems I lost them…" Yusei mentally cursed himself. How could he lose the truck?! Although he wasn't extremely good friends with Lelouch, he still meant something to him and he didn't want to see terrorists get him.

Suddenly,

"Yusei!"

Light illuminated the dark corridor, showing the former Duel King. He looked as if he was driving, but it didn't seem like he was in the tunnel as well.

"Jack." Yusei answered. "Looks like I've gotten reception again."

"The Britannians have set up blocks to the Shinjuku residential ghetto. That's probably where you are."

"I'm guessing they blocked you."

"Damn idiots…" Jack mumbled. "Otherwise, don't be careless. The blockade that stopped me was made of Knightmares so don't expect any Turbo Duels to make your way out of this one."

"Don't worry. I'll get Lelouch and get out. By the way, how Rivalz doing? He fixed the power line?" Yusei's mind went to his blue haired acquaintance. Though they weren't on good terms, more '_Hey, Morning_', he at least cared if he was ok.

"I think I passed his pushing his motorcycle a while back." Jack answered uncaringly.

"…At least he's alive…" Yusei sighed. Typical Jack… "I'll see you around."

"You better. The readers would prefer it if you didn't die yet." Jack answered, before fading to black.

Once more, darkness engulfed Yusei. It was a better idea to travel in the dark than to put on his lights. The lights would attract more attention than the slight humming of his engine, and if that attention was bad it wouldn't end well in a tight space like this.

Slowly, Yusei's vision began to get better. The tunnels brown, earthy walls became visible again and the wooden support beams changed to concrete. The ground also became less bumpy as it transitioned from dirt to a more solid material. A little ahead laid the light at the end of the tunnel, glowing brightly. Yusei picked up the pace, going a little faster towards the light.

His eyes squinted as the light blinded him at first. Slowly, his eyes got used to it and it settled back to normal shaded of colours. These colours, however, weren't ones he was expecting.

Red. Grey. That's all that struck him. Yusei looked on in disgust at the area. Dead bodies littered the ground like garbage at after a concert. Each one lay in their own pool of blood. Blood found its way onto the walls, splattered on by one force or another. Further away, smoke rose from numerous places showing that it wasn't an isolated incident. Yusei's stomach clenched at the sight, and threatened to force him to remember what he had for lunch that day.

"What is this…?" He mumbled as he slowly advanced out of the subway.

//_This area's all clear._//

"Crap…"

Two Knightmares appeared round the corner, each holding guns which looked anything but new. Their heads were already open as the sensors took a look at their surroundings.

//_Looks like we missed one._//

//_Fithy Eleven!! Let us end your meaningless existence!!_//

Yusei's eyes widened as that came out. _They did this!?_ His hands tightened as their guns rose to him.

**SCRREEEECH!!!**

Yusei's runner took off, with the sound of gun shots close behind. Everywhere he looked, bodies laid on the ground, dead, lifeless, shot, run over. One way or another, lives were taken, innocent people were killed. The smell wasn't one which you would even want to think of. It slowly became putrid, as the dead bodies began to decay. The sound of the Knightmares caught up with him, as he looked back to see them gaining on him.

//_Warning to all Knightmares!! There is a rogue on the loose! Shot him dead at all cost!!_// One of the Knightmare sounded out.

Yusei growled. This was not getting any easier…

**BOOOM!!!**

Dust exploded in font of Yusei from a nearby building. Before it even had time to thin out, a blue Sutherland raced out.

//_Found him!! And he's on a Duel Runner to make it worse!!_//

Its gun was already poised to shoot by the time it emerged. Moving fast, Yusei pushed the vehicle to a turn, barely avoiding the hit. The same couldn't be said for the buildings next to where he once was. He spun round, before hitting it in reverse and going straight through the Sutherland's legs. More gunshots echoed behind him as the Sutherland turned to face him.

//_Do you think your weak Eleven tricks will work on a Britannian like me!?_//

Yusei growled even more. _He's right… I can't keep this up for forever. I need to either steal a Knightmare, or get out of here. Which ever comes first. _He held a hard corner as he thought. Another Sutherland had joined the chase, adding even more gunfire to the battalion. Building fell in the satellite's path, as he bobbed and weaved to avoid the onslaught. A junction appeared. He pulled to go left, leaning in that direction adding to his thoughts. As the may came into view, so did another Sutherland.

_These things don't stop do they!?_

He blasted passed that one, which didn't really seem to be on its game.

//_Newbie!! Pay attention!!_// Yelled one of the Knightmare operators. //_You let him get passed you!!_//

Yusei's vision began to slow down, as everything silenced. In the distance front of him lay the head ship, which probably meant the he was nearing the centre or the edge. Either way, it wasn't good.

Suddenly, the sound of one, lone bullet pierced the air. Yusei pushed his runner to its edge, hoping to escape.

"ARRRRRG!!!"

Pain erupted in his side, as a hole now appeared. The runner began to wobble, and in no time, it crashed to the ground sending Yusei flying, rolling and finally painfully into the ground. He looked up, now facing his fallen runner. Pain took over all senses, and those it couldn't affect were shutting down. He struggled to hold his hand up.

"No… No… I… can't… die…"

Cold set over his body as he lost all strength and his arm dropped down. His vision began to blur and his head rested on the ground too. The last sight to reach his eyes was the red. He now lay there, in his very own pool of blood.

**

* * *

That's all. Feedback appreciated.**

**Write on!!!**


	4. Turn 4: Nightmare Runner

**Sorry for the long wait. This takes a while to type for various reasons. Mostly cause my internet's slow and the Code Geass manga is nothing like the show. **

**One more thing…**

**WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!?! Someone else has a 5D's/Code Geass crossover!?!?! That's not possible!!!**

**Now, enough of my troubles. **

**

* * *

Turn 4: Nightmare Runner**

_This feels unreal_

Jack's teeth grinded in frustration. He was barred entry to matter how he tried, the Britannians refused to even let him see past their line of Nightmare Frames. He took many different routes, trying to travel around the entire city to try to get past, but the more he drove, the more he was barred. It was almost like they weren't trying to contain something, but rather hide it. To add insult to injury, he ended up back at Ashford and he knew what awaited him the moment he returned alone.

He entered through the gates, driving directly to the dorms for his parking spot (or at least where he usually parked). The moment he got off the runner, a girl could be seen running across the grass to him.

"Jack!!" She called out. Her blonde hair trailed behind her as she ran. "Where's Yusei?" Milly asked, looking around. "I thought he left with you?"

The former Duel King clenched his fist, looking away. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know. He was trying to help someone and ended up getting involved with the 'Terrorists'. I, Jack Atlas, was denied entry when I tried to follow them. I can't even get in touch with Yusei. They blocked anyway of following too." He finished.

"So you mean Yusei…" Milly started, letting her head drift to the floor.

"Yusei isn't weak enough to get killed or captured by anyone. After all, he is the rival of Jack Atlas. I would never respect someone weak enough to die like that."

"I hope you're right…"

**

* * *

Everything was black. Shadows shrouded everything, swallowing the scenery into a black abyss, devoid of anything. Except for one thing.**

"**NOOO!!!" Yusei yelled as he floated in the darkness. "I can't die yet… I just can't die!!" Imaged floated through his head. Akiza, Jack, Leo, Luna, Crow… Even his new friends at Ashford… Milly, Shirley, Lelouch… He couldn't let himself burden them by dying. "I can't let the Dark Signers Goodwin talked about win… My friends, no, the whole world could be in trouble!! I've got to do something?!**

"So are we having a bad day?" A voice pierced through the darkness.

"**What was that?" The man looked around for the source of the noise.**

"Looks like you … … go to heaven… …"

"**What!? I'm not out yet! I won't let myself die!"**

**Slowly, the darkness began to disappear into deeper darkness. Yusei could feel himself drifting further and further. Was he finally doing to die? Is this it!?**

* * *

A body stirred to life, slowly starting by moving his hand to his face.

"Huh, who's that?" A male voice asked.

"Lloyd…" A female one added.

"Darn, looks like you were right on time. I was really hoping to get that piece of technology." A second male voice added.

"Uhhh…" Darkness turned to blinding light as eyes opened. His arms immediately came to block his eyes while they adjusted. "Is heaven this bright?"

"Not quite." The latter voice spoke again.

Feeling that his eyes had adjusted enough, he forced himself up, looking at his surroundings.

First off the bat, everything seemed so… white. Everything had a cold feel to it, as white was the overpowering and only colour in the room. Also, the room or wherever he was seemed a bit cramped. It looked like he couldn't even take a small leap to make sure his legs were working without hitting the ceiling.

"Wait!" One of the occupants of the room blurted. "I've seen you before… You're…"

"None other than Yusei Fudo!" Another voice added dramatically.

Passing his fingers through his black and gold streaked hair, he took a look at the other occupants of the room. One was also on a bed, and had short, curly brown hair. He was about the same size as him, with bandages over his stomach and part of his chest. There was one woman in the group. She was wearing a brown uniform, with her blue hair groomed short. Her eyes were a catching blue and she had a kind looking face. The last person was a scrawny looking man, with glasses. His white coat also added to his scientist look. All he missed was the purple gloves.

"Where am I…?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku ghetto." The man explained.

_Oh yeah, I was trying to follow Lelouch…_

"And with Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." The woman spoke this time.

_So I was saved by Britannians… Wait til Jack hears this, he'll be sure they bugged me or something._

The woman stepped closer to the brown haired teen on the bed. "This is what saved you Mr. Suzaku," She held a broken, old fashioned watch in a handkerchief.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit," The man added. "That's what deflected the bullet."

"Is it a keepsake?"

The duellist blocked out the talking as he floated to his thoughts. _So if I'm here, where's Lelouch? And what's going to happen to me? I'm pretty sure they know I'm an eleven._

"It looks like the poison gas was released." The words snapped Yusei out of his thoughts. "Massive eleven casualties have been reported."

"Lelouch…" Yusei muttered.

Suzaku's eyes widened at the muttering. "What did you just say?"

"Why do you ask?"

The teen's eyes drifted to the floor. "Sorry, I thought you were talking to me."

"And they perpetrators haven't been caught yet." The woman continued.

"They haven't, huh?" Suzaku said.

"Private Kururugi!" The man started enthusiastically. "How much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

_A Knightmare Pilot?_ A memory filled the Duel King's mind. A recent one. The image of Knightmares, shooting down and slaughtering scores of innocent Japanese. Some even spewed laughs of joy and excitement, as if they were taking part in some sort of game. His hands tightened to fists, holding onto the sheet. _So they're going to turn him onto one of them…_

"What? But, there's no way an Eleven like me will be made a knight." The brown haired almost stuttered.

The scientist pulled one of his hands out of his pockets, revealing a gold mechanism which resembled a Jump Drive. "Well supposing you could?" He then turned to Yusei. "What about you? I'll bet you'll at least want to see one without it shooting at you!"

"Lloyd!" The woman scolded. "Try to be more sensitive! How do you think he got here?"

"Oh really? I thought he just got run over or something. You know how uncaring those pilots can be for vehicles smaller than theirs."

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

"Jack!! You've got to do something!" Milly called as she trailed behind him. "What if something happens to Yusei!"

She had followed him into the school, calling to him in the corridor. Looks of disgust were sent at Milly for even mentioning the Satellite's name to the 'Duel King'.

A growl escaped the blonde man's throat. "What do you think I can do!?" With that he stormed off. As soon as he turned the corner however, his fist slammed into the wall. _How could I be so powerless do to anything!? I, Jack Atlas, who is supposed to _specialised_ in power!_ To make things worse, he had the world's most boring subject, or at least that's what it was to him. Physics. Just the thought alone put circles around his eyes.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lloyd chimed as they entered a dark container.

Yusei stepped in, holding his side with his blood stained jacket over his body. In front of him was a large blanket covering something which was obviously big. There were a few pointed parts which showed through the covering, but nothing very distinct.

"The only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change including you and your world." He continued.

"Whether you want it to or not." The woman finished.

Taking a fast glance around, the Duellist began to speak. "I over heard you speaking about my Runner, but I don't see it here. Where is it?"

"Oh foowie…" The man threw his hands into the air and let his body lean over with them as they fell. "I was really hoping you forgot about that until later…" (A/N I have not idea how 'foowie' is spelt so forgive me.)

"So, where is it?" Yusei probed.

"It's in a separate container. We'll take you to it soon." The woman answered.

"But back to the matter at hand!" Lloyd sprung back to life. "It's time for you to change!"

"Huh? Change?" The brown haired Japanese asked.

"Of course! We can't have you piloting Lancelot like that! Plus, we'll to measure and record your performance as well."

"But, I've never even piloted a low generation Knightmare Frame, I can't possibly handle this one!" The boy still persisted.

"Nonsense!" Lloyd wasn't about to give up either. "You scored the highest in you class in the simulator!" His hand then reached into his coat and pulled out a small handbook. "Plus, if there's anything you think you may need to know, it's all in here!"

"Why would they even need him anyway?" Yusei broke into the conversation. "When I was on my Runner, you seemed to have everything 'under control'."

"Actually," Lloyd smiled as he talked. "I have a feeling they'll be needing us pretty soon."

* * *

We were always in a bad situation. We were always the underdogs, looked down upon by everyone else, but still fighting for our beliefs. We never really expected to do anything much, much less survive real, life or death war situations. To make matters worse, we were on the losing end. Now, all of a sudden, someone came to our aid. He guided me without error, almost Godlike in abilities, telling me second-accurate instructions, almost like someone looking at a chessboard, seeing everything unravel, thinking and making wise, complex decisions. Even more, waiting and anticipating the opponent's move, always thinking right and getting the results he wanted.

I was fighting; he saved me and helped me win. We were losing; he came in and gave us weapons and leadership. Despite him not having a name, despite him hacking into our systems to communicate to us, despite him not even referring to us by name, preferring to use codes like Q1 and R2, we needed him. I trusted him.

I followed his instructions, still in my damaged red Glasgow. The humanoid mechanized weapon still missed an arm, but functioned more or less. I don't know whether or not he took that into account, but his plans and commands were followed to the point and everything always went as planned.

I fired my anchor at the top of a building. Without thinking, I pulled myself up, and readied my hands on the controls. As soon as my Glasgow's feet hit the roof, I thrusted forward, and as he said, there stood my enemy. A Sutherland. The blue Knightmare, identical to the ones we 'inherited' belonged to the enemy forces. Britannians. My skin crawled just thinking about them. I pushed the controls forward, throwing my Knightmare's fist right into the head of the enemy before he even knew what was coming.

The force threw the whole mech down, tossing its weapon aside and forcing the pilot to eject. My lips curled to a small smile as the image of the leaders; frantically worrying how some 'Eleven Terrorists' could be kicking their asses.

I knew the others were following his instructions as well. All around me were the fruits of his labour. Anchors shot from shoulder pieces at flying helicopters, the sound gunshots was sounded more the one's own heartbeat, shouts of anger and terror from Sutherland megaphones echoed through the battlefield and a swarm of ejected pilots flew through the air on the limited supply of emergency fuel.

For a moment, I wanted to get out of my Glasgow for a few seconds to take it in. We were winning. An all out war situation in the Shinjuku ghetto, and we were avenging the Japanese who the Britannians slaughtered no more than half an hour ago. My dream was cut short, as another order came through my walkie-talkie.

//**Q1, do you copy?**// He called.

"Yes" I spoke into the microphone.

//**Head south for five minutes. Once at the wall, fire both your anchors through and await further commands.**//

"Understood." My hands fiddled with the controls, turning the Knightmare around and moving it south. I sighed as I leaped off the building and continued down the road. The air in the Glasgow was hot, and sweat was beginning to build on my forehead. There was no way in hell I would become a soldier, this was a bit much for day to day life. But, if it was for Japan's liberation, I would gladly die more than five times.

After scouting the area, my Knightmare showed me images of my fellow 'terrorists', each one working like clockwork, following instructions from the unknown leader. Few questioned him at this point, for if it were not for him, there is little doubt that we would be dead and gone.

But, putting everything aside, I could feel it. A feeling which pulsed through your veins, a feeling which filled your heart every time you felt it in situation like this. The feeling everyone wants to feel… The feeling of… Victory. Nothing, not in heaven or hell could stop us now.

* * *

Sighing, a slim boy rested back on the seat in a Knightmare. It was well hidden, blocked from almost any sight, and even then it looked like it was beaten by the terrorists, not merely resting in the area. His short brown hair fell over his forehead and purple eyes opened after catching a breather. His black and gold trimmed uniform had a few brown and red stains on it, something he'd have to either hide or dispose of.

"Wow, this is tiring…" He muttered to himself. "But, no matter. For me to make it out of this alive, I'll need to continue until I've fully crushed the Britannian forces here." His eyes led down to the chess pieces laid out in formation in front of him, and then to the location map above. All the enemy units were visible to him, and he locked his fingers, leaning forward.

"Alright, time for your move…"

* * *

After waiting until the right moment and contacting the leader, Lloyd stood and listened. From all movement and commotion in the area near Prince Clovis, he knew they'd need him soon enough.

"Lloyd!" The blonde haired prince called through the video call.

"Yes your Highness?" He answered happily.

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?" He almost pleaded. Lloyd could tell how desperate he was, how much he needed it to win. However, it really wasn't his concern. As long as he got to do his research.

"Hmpt!" He smirked as if he was asking if he could to five. "My Lord, please be so kind as to call is Lancelot."

"Fine, whatever! Just get it, Lancelot deployed!"

"Right away Sire!" Lloyd chimed. The screen cut to darkness, leaving a smile of the man's face. "Cecile!"

The brown haired woman perked up, turning to face her assumed partner. "Yes?"

"Ready Mr. Kururugi and Lancelot at once! I'll show Mr. Fudo to his Runner in the meantime."

Yusei flexed his arms and moved a bit while waiting for Lloyd. Last thing he remembered was being shot by a nightmare, so how exactly did he survive?

"Come now Yusei my boy!" He called. "Unless you plan on letting me have your Duel Runner that is."

Nodding, the marked man got up and followed. They walked through the area, with all visible being dilapidated buildings, Knightmares and a large, dark purple vehicle which was assumed to be Clovis's.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but," Yusei started. "Mind telling me how I'm still alive? Last time I checked, shots from Knightmare were more that just painful."

"You don't suppose we're cavemen do you? The medical treatment here is first class, plus," Lloyd stopped in front of a container. Opening it, his hand flicked the light switch, showing two things. One was a large mass of something, covered up by a cloth and the other was a partially destroyed Duel Runner. "You runner is more that just dented."

Mentally, Yusei sighed. As much as he enjoyed working on his Runner, there was a distinct difference between 'Working on it' and 'Completely doing it over'. Most of the back was gone, leaving barely the wheel and top salvageable. This in turn meant that he had to redo the entire steering system, something someone like Jack was better at. That didn't mean it was out of his reach, but his old system needed a bit of a… nudge to turn well. Also, the acceleration would need to be redone, as well as a new engine.

_Makes me wonder why Goodwin even had this in the first place._ The Duellist thought.

"It's quite a shame this happened," The ma stepped into the container. "I'm marvelled at how a man from the worst off area in Area 11, the Satellite, made this marvel of beauty."

"It wasn't done by making frequent trips to the Hardware store, I'll say that much." The Satellite responded. "And this time it won't be half as easy either."

"Nonsense! I'll gladly lend my support! After all, it's the least I can do after Britannians shooting you down."

"Yeah… Thanks…"

"One condition however," The spectacle wearing man started.

_I knew it. _Yusei thought.

"I want to see you work on it." He smiled. Yusei blinked blankly at that. He was expecting something more like, '_And I expect it after two weeks of use_' or something in that sort.

"You must really like machinery." The Duellist chuckled.

"Research is research."

Studying the place more carefully, the Japanese stared more carefully at the cloth covering something.

"Why aren't you deploying that Knightmare as well?" The spiky haired man eyed Lloyd as he said. "I know it's not lack of a pilot."

"Ah, well you see…" Said man strolled up to the cloth and pulled it out. The remaining thing was not a pretty sight. The nightmare was barely able to qualify for the name. Parts were of all different colours, none of which were 'clean' colours. No two parts looked like the same model, and even a few parts were missing. One of those parts was the cockpit.

"This one's more of a… side project." He pointed to the… creation. "As you can see, the parts are more or less scraps, plus nothing's really connected. Also, the Sakuradite in this one is a bit moody, which makes it rather erratic to run any tests on."

Yusei wasn't too knowledgeable on Sakuradite. He knew it was Britannia's reason for invading Japan, but not much more. It was supposed to be an ore of some type to his memory, but its use was beyond him. Looks like he found out one of those uses.

Walking over to his Duel Runner, the other occupant of the container replied, "Makes sense considering that you're fascinated on how my Runner was made." He then bent down to the Runner. "Let's see what else will need work…" Yusei reached to open a compartment of the Runner, to see if there were any hidden 'surprises'.

As soon as his finger touched the runner, his life changes forever.

Red light shone through the container, originating from the Signer. Both pairs of eyes opened widely, as the light seemed to shine more brightly than usual.

"What the…" Yusei started.

"Oh my…"

Suddenly, even more light began to shine. All eyes turned to the new source of red light. The Knightmare. The tail mark slowly burned its way out of the chest of the mech, leaving Lloyd's mouth gaping. Things got even weirder next. Odd sounds filled the air, and with each sound, a loose, falling part attached itself properly on the Knightmare. More sounds, this time, sounds of resistance came from the Knightmare, and the familiar sound of bending metal followed.

"When you said it was moody, I didn't think it was this bad." The Satellite mumbled as the Knightmare tossed aside the metal binding it to its place. Yusei was about to up and run when he was caught before he could even move.

"Don't move!!" Lloyd yelled. "Don't even breathe too much. Somehow, you're connected to this, so whatever you do, don't mess this up." Eagerness filled his voice as he watched the scene.

The machine stepped closer, closer. Its metal hands stretched out, holding the broken runner and its rider.

"Lloyd…"

"Just a little longer…"

The runner was turned to its back, and it slowly began to push it and the rider in. Wires and cords hanged all over the Duellist's face as he looked through the hollow part and at Lloyd.

"A little longer…"

The Knightmare then shot its fist up, bursting through the top of the container and grabbed onto some metal. It viciously ripped it apart, slamming pieces of metal and cables onto it until it was almost fully covered and no more roof left. The light then got brighter. It overwhelmed everything, even becoming apparent from outside. Both males covered their eyes, shielding it from the possibly damaging light.

Once Lloyd opened his eyes, he could hardly believe them. The once hunk of junk got an upgrade. No more pieces were missing, everything was filled in and it even looked well. It shone a new red colour, with white lines trimming its arms, torso and legs. The humanoid shape of it looked better than the most advanced Sutherland, almost rivalling Lancelot's and making it quite the beauty in the scientist's eyes.

Once the Satellite opened his eyes, the view was completely different. Wires and cords no longer hung over his face, but everything was clear. He sat in a seat, with his hands holding parts which resembled his duel runners, to the point where his deck was there as well. Even the Duel Disk lay in front of him almost exactly the same way it was on his runner. Three large screens rested in front of him, as well as one smaller one below the centre one. There were no more spaces to view outside, and everything was dark for a second.

//**Dagonet, activating.//**

Lights flashed, screens buzzed to life and he could feel as if everything around his was spinning into motion. The screens illuminated to show the man standing in front of the Frame.

"What's… going on?" Yusei's voice echoed through the loud speaker.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" The man answered with a smile.

* * *

The sounds of the rushing Lancelot recently filled the air, and already another Knightmare was being prepped for launch. The trail of dust could still be seen from Lancelot's speedy and flashy launch. After reassuring the Prince that two heads were better than one (My, imperial princes sure are worrisome, aren't they?) the new Frame was on the launching pad.

"Are you ready Fudo?" Lloyd asked, standing on the platform next to Cecile.

"Why do you trust me so much? What's stopping me from just running and never coming back?" The man wasn't so much as allowed to change his clothes to some more fitting for piloting. The scientist refused the request, saying that time was of the essence and there was no telling when the Sakuradite may get moody again. "You can't expect me to do this for you. There's no way I'll kill any Japanese people like this."

"Oh, I don't care if you kill them." The spectacle wearing man responded. "You can fly them to the moon for all I care. All I care about is the Dagonet and how it handles."

"Alright then…" The Satellite wasn't fully sold, but since he was in the controls, he figured he'd fight how he wished. While the crew was preparing the Knightmare, the duellist took out his deck from the holder. Once his hand touched it, he scowled. _Cards are missing… A few fell out most likely…_ Sliding through the cards, he took a head count. _Thrity…_ He quickly reached into his ground deck holder, taking the top ten cards and adding them to the Turbo Deck. _Look's like I'll end up having to improvise if I get into a duel._

On the outside, Lloyd's team was having a handful of problems.

"It's not accepting the energy fillers! It just keeps ejecting them!"

"The cables for synchronization won't connect! What's up with that thing?"

"Lloyd, where's the Landspinner Propulsion system?!" One of the helpers yelled at the lack of the usual wheel at the side of each foot.

"Fudo, we're ready to launch." The man acted as if everything was A-OK. "Get ready."

Inside the Knightmare, the Duellist nodded. "I guess its time to get things started." He revved the engine as he would with his runner.

Suddenly, lights sprung to life as all three screens came on, each showing the same thing.

//**Duel Mode activated. Duel Mode activated. Duel Mode activated.**//

"This just keeps getting better and better…"

His deck quickly shuffled, already pushing the top five cards out for him.

//Dagonet**, launch!!**//

Dagonet launched from the pad… Only to go a few meters until it came to a complete halt.

"Huh…?" One of the workers said.

"That's right…" The scientist mumbled before talking into his mic. "Yusei my boy, it seems Dagonet lacks Lanspinners. You'll have to move it manually. Honestly, if I knew how much of a bore this launch would have been, I would have just let you go normally. You're disappointing in the viewers after seeing Suzaku's launch."

_He talks like I even know what Landspinners are._ Revving once more, he pushed on one of the pedals, which happened to still be there. His right hand reached over, drawing the five cards set out for him. Gears moved below and around him, symbols flashed onscreen.

**Yusei LP: 4000**

The Knightmare's fists clenched and it leaped forward, landing and dashing towards the Ghetto. Inside the cockpit, the duellist bumped wildly at the unconventional way of movement.

"This will take some getting used to…" He muttered, beginning to feel his lunch reoccur. He managed to place his hand (of cards) in the holder.

On screen, a green lock raced across the screen, trying to cover every last inch of it, with the text on the bottom, /**Searching for opponent…**/

The lock suddenly stopped, turning red. The front screen zoomed in, through on of the buildings. It locked on a blue Sutherland, facing the other way.

**Yusei LP: 4000**

**Opponent LP: 1000**

Quickly analyzing, Yusei did the only thing he could think to do. Duel.

"I'll summon Speed Warrior then." He said placing the card on the duel disk.

**Speed Warrior, Level 2, 900/400**

* * *

Cecile's eyes widened a bit as she looked at the monitor for Dagonet. "Lloyd, you should see this…"

"Hm?" The eccentric man leaned over, glancing at the screen. "Oh my, so it did have Landspinners after all…"

* * *

The mad thrashing of the Knightmare smoothed out, causing the Duellist's eyebrow to rise. "This thing acts worse than a newborn. Wild one second and calm the other…"

Unknown to the pilot, Landspinners formed at the side of each foot of the Knightmare, removing the need for it to run, but now it glided over the ground. The familiar feeling of speed filled the pilot's body as the Knightmare picked up speed.

"I'll active Speed Warrior's effect then!" The Knightmare went even faster at the command.

**Speed Warrior, Level 2, 1800/400**

"And I attack the opponent directly!!"

The Knightmare continued to speed towards the building.

"This thing doesn't plan to…"

**Boom!!**

It burst through the walls, still rushing at the Sutherland. It quickly turned, the pilot alarmed.

//**What the!?**//

It was too late however. Dagonet pushed off the ground, spinning into a kick, landing the Landspinner into the Sutherland's face, still spinning. Instantly, the head blew up, causing the pilot to eject.

/**Winner: Yusei. Searching for new opponent.**/

As soon as the mech landed, it shot off to the right, powered by the pilot this time, not itself.

"So I can actually beat the Britannians with this. Then I'll use this to save as many Japanese as I can. I'll stop all the fighting at once." He said sternly, rushing through the red stained streets on the ghetto.

The Dagonet didn't take long to find a new target.

**Opponent LP: 1000**

This time, a field appeared one the screen. Only one card was on screen.

**Harpie's Brother, Level 4, 1800/600**

"Ok then, I'll summon Max Warrior in attack mode." He placed the stick wielding warrior on the duel disk in front of him.

**Max Warrior, Level 4, 1800/800**

* * *

"Lloyd!!" Cecile called again. "This you need to see for sure!"

"What is it? Did Yusei crash or something?" The man strolled over to the woman. His glasses almost fell off his face was he saw the monitor. "Huh?! How is this happening? It didn't have a weapon before!"

"There's something more." She said, moving from visual to the massive lines of code, detailing the commands and actions in a language the common man wouldn't even call human.

"It's generating its own weapons!?" The man's face lit up like never before. "You can't be serious!! Do you know what this means? We can't let Yusei go now, he's become quite the piece of equipment."

* * *

Quickly, on the screen to the left, a stream of code flooded the area. The Satellite tried to skim through, but he gave up about half way. The code was more advanced than anything he had ever seen before, making more of a headache to try to decipher. The code left as quickly as it came, leaving new words on the screen. /**Rev for full movement control, weapon control active.**/

"Weapon control?" The newly materialized pole (or is it a fork?) appeared on the screen in the Knightmare's hands. "It's almost like this thing has a mind of its own…"

The new enemy Sutherland noticed the swiftly approaching Dagonet. The pilot wasted no time, after hearing the warnings of a weird Knightmare tearing through resistance forces he decided the time to talk was over. His gun rose quickly, firing shots down the street.

Dagonet autopilot came on, reading the bullets midair.

"Max Warrior, attack Harpie's Brother!" _Max Warrior gains 400 attack while attacking a monster, so that should be enough for the job._

**Max Warrior, Level 4, 2200/800**

The red Knightmare skid and spun, weaving in and out of the bullets' path. Yusei's hands tightened around the controls. He turned right, swinging the pole right, catching the Sutherland's midsection and pushing it into the air.

//**Gwah!!**// The pilot thrashed about in the cockpit. //**You've got to be kidding me!!**//

**Max Warrior, Level 4, 900/800**

**Opponent LP: 600**

_But it's attack get's halved along with it's level if it destroys a monster... _"And I'll finish the job with Speed Warrior! Sonic Edge!!" He yelled as he did a drastic turn right, causing his Knightmare to spin harshly, slicing the enemy in half.

**Opponent LP: 0**

/**Winner: Yusei. New opponents found.**/

"Wow, this thing wastes no time." As soon as he finished speaking, things took a turn for the worse.

Pain.

It pulsed though his body, sending his left arm rushing to the gunshot wound.

Pain.

It turned his body into a leaking tap, turning his white bandages a slight pink. The Satellite cringed, but quickly put back on a stern face. "I… can't stop now. This isn't over yet."

The mech turned, showing two rushing Sutherland, each with its gun pointed forward.

**Opponents LP: 2000**

**Field: Swordstalker, Skilled White Magician**

**Swordstalker, Level 6, 2000/1600**

**Skilled White Magician, Level 4, 1700/1900**

//**You damn Britannians!!**// One yelled into their microphone.

"Card set!!" A card quickly found its way face down. _This isn't like duelling, I need to move fast._ The pain hit him once more, changing the pink a little more red. _Real fast._

Dagonet went into motion, rushing at the two incoming Sutherland. Rounds of ammunition fired once more, but Dagonet portrayed it differently.

**Battle. Swordstalker - Speed Warrior, Skill White Magician - Max Warrior**

"Trap card, Scrap Iron scarecrow! Protect Max Warrior!!"

* * *

"Lloyd! More!"

"My my, Yusei sure does know how to put things to good use." He looked at the monitor. "Hmm… Smart. Electrifying metal so that it becomes magnetic, redirecting the lower generation bullets. Quite the strategist isn't he?"

* * *

Dagonet's right hand spun madly, before shooting out, crashing into a building. Half the shots swerved, attracted to the magnetic fist. The rest headed straight for the arm.

**Boom!!**

The Knightmare rocked as the right arm was blown off.

**Yusei LP: 2900**

The right monitor immediately came on. "WHAAA!?!?! Yusei my boy, it's a bit early to damage the property, isn't it?"

"You're telling me…" He said holding his side.

"I'd like you to come back in one piece if you don't mind."

Giving a quick nod, Yusei drew. The Knightmare took more speed as he looked at the card. This speed was no longer smooth however. It reverted back to the running method of transportation. "Ok, I'm tributing Max Warrior to special Summon Turret Warrior." _Thank's to Turret Warrior's effect, it gained Max Warrior's Original attack. _

**Turret Warrior, Level 5, 1200/2000 - 3000/2000**

The pole slipping into the palm of Dagonet, and a weird sound filled the air in the cockpit. Slowly, two holes opened up on the shoulder plates on each side.

/**Slash Harkens achieved. Weapon control still active.**/

"Attack Swordstalker."

The Red Knightmare sped up once more, racing to the two Sutherland. A panicked yelp escaped the speaker for one as it emptied its weapon's ammunition on the Knightmare. None of the bullets hit thought. A green hued shield flashed with every bullet, reflecting them away.

//**What the hell is that thing!?**//

Yusei locked on, firing the anchors at one of the Sutherland. The anchor ploughed through the middle of the Sutherland, throwing the legs back, but the upper part forward.

//**Wha… Wha…! Wha!!**// The other one turned tail and ran.

"You're not getting away." Dagonet launched after the other Sutherland, but it grabbed onto the falling legs. "Draw!!" It went over faster. "Summon, healing wave generator!!"

**Healing Wave Generator, Level 4, 800/1600**

"Effect activate! By targeting Turret Warrior, I gain 600 life points. One hundred for each level."

**Yusei LP: 3500**

Slowly, the legs seemed to get shorter.

* * *

"Lloyd!"

"This day seems to be the day of surprises." The man said, leaning over to look at Cecile's monitor once more. His eyes widened. "So that's how…" A smirk grew on his face as one thought ran though his mind. He knew one thing for sure, once the Dagonet came back in, he would have the time of his life performing tests and research on it.

* * *

"This feels unreal…" Yusei said as he demolished another set of Sutherland. "It's like another level of duelling…" _Granted it has its ups and downs…_

Dagonet landed, harkens quickly retracted after slicing two Sutherland in half whilst jumping to avoid their fire. It's destroyed right arm magically appeared, but the legs it picked up vanished. Even the shot out hand was back, looking as good as new.

"Yusei," Lloyd called on the radio. "Suzaku and Lancelot have the rest covered. You should come in now."

Glancing down at the now red bandages, the Satellite agreed. He revved the controls, handing weapons control to autopilot and taking over of movement. He turned from the ejected wreckage of Knightmare and took off back to the settlement.

* * *

"And there comes our great hero," Lloyd said as he saw the racing Knightmare. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the observation area for some fresh air.

Once he stood outside, he let his mind drift to his thoughts. _I wonder what Fudo did to make the _Dagonet_ start working… Who proposed that name anyway?_ He snapped out as he noticed that the Dagonet drastically slowed. "That boy Fudo really knows how to let you down when expecting something big."

The unexpected happened. Dagonet stopped completely. As the man's eyebrow rose, a catastrophe happened. Slowly, the frame began to tilt forward.

"What's that boy doing…?" By the time he finished speaking, his eyes widened.

**Boom!!**

The Knightmare crashed into the floor, bursting into a mass of metal. All traits of its red, sleek and refined form vanished as all that remained were the old, faulty parts, cables and metal of all different colours.

"Dagonet!!" Lloyd yelled like a father seeing his daughter fall off her bike.

"Lloyd!!" Cecile rushed out to the man, signalling to some of their helpers to rush to the wreckage.

"Oh, and Yusei too of course."

* * *

Magically, the Satellite wasn't fatally injured from the Dagonet collapsing into scrap metal. He lay on the same bed as before; fresh bandages and a few more covered his body as he slept. The doctor almost denied him treatment, until Lloyd 'explained' his status. Britannians sure cared about useless things when applying treatment to valuable equipment.

"May Yusei, today must be your lucky day. Two trips to the emergency room for the price of none. One more and you may have a record." He muttered, looking at his 'equipment'.

Suddenly, the doors of the medical container burst open, with five men rushing in. Each one was dressed in black, complete with a black helmet, black bulletproof vest and a black gun in hand. All five guns reloaded at the same time, with all five aimed at one central point. Yusei.

"Isn't it bad for the patient to have guns pointed at him?" The scientist remarked leaning back on his chair. "It may work wonders for interrogations, but I doubt having a gun pointed at you would make you heal faster."

"We're not here for jokes Earl Asplund. We're here for Fudo. He's under arrest on suspicion of killing Prince Clovis."

**

* * *

**

**And here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry if the wait was too long, I've been off and on with typing this one. More conflicts on what and how to say things. I'm still working on the duel system, so it may or may not feature things from turbo duels, e.g. Speed counters for a couple chapters.**

**Update: Sorry for the mix up. I forgot to research the one Knight of the Round who's Knightmare's name I didn't remember. This means I had to change names and such. A few other Duel errors had to be fixed. Sorry once again.**

**Write on!!!**


	5. Turn 5: On the other side

**Well, as last chapter showed, a few too many errors are seeping through the cracks so I think its time to get a beta. Any takers?**

**Also, I apologize for the wait. There's no point in giving excuses, so I'll just blame my laziness.**

**

* * *

Turn 5: On the other end**

Anger radiated off him, to the point that even some of his fangirls stayed away from him. The orange and purple hue of the setting sun, something which usually carried a calming aura with it, had no effect on him.

Growling, the former Duel King tried the communications on his runner again. "Damn it Yusei… What's taking so long?"

He moved it to outside the Student council building instead of his usual spot. Aside from his class time, the rest of his time was spent there with Milly. Multiple attempts from the two were made to contact Yusei, but to no avail. Said girl sat on the stairs of the clubhouse, waiting for a response.

"Lelouch hasn't returned either…" She muttered in a low voice. "Even though Rivalz arrived already, we haven't even heard from him since the two go separated."

Jack grinded his teeth even more. The one thing he couldn't stand was being useless. That feeling, of being completely and utterly powerless made his stomach sick, his fists clench and an urge to kick something arise. It was one of the reasons he had a power deck. It reflected his true desires, to have the power to never feel this way, to be able to do what needed to be done. Now, what good was his deck? He wasn't in Neo Domino anymore. A duel wouldn't solve anything right now. He just didn't have the power anymore.

"Come on." Milly was standing by now. "There's nothing we can do by waiting hand and foot by your runner. Let's at least get something to eat."

Grunting, the blond stepped off his runner and towards the clubhouse.

* * *

Morning seemed to reach more quickly than usual. Shirley was a bit worried the day before, but Rivalz managed to persuade her that it was nothing. Though, it made Jack wonder what really did the two of them do when they ditch school. It still did its job, as the girl relaxed and believed that the boy would return soon.

The duellist took his cool time, walking to his first class, already getting a stern look from the gateman.

"Bah, blasted security worker." The man cast a glare over his shoulder at the gateman, who returned the favour.

Suddenly, the glare stopped. The guard moved oddly, standing abruptly still and then slowly walking towards the gate.

"What the…?"

The gate silently slid ajar, leaving little to no space, barely enough to even let someone pass.

A growl came from Jack as he looked on. "!"

Slowly, black slipped between the gates, with a slight bid of gold on it as well. It lazily drifted into the school, walking along the pathway towards the main building.

"Wait a minute… That looks like…" His feet were already moving by the time he realized. "Lelouch!"

Slowly, the boy looked up, his eyes holding a bit of redness. "Oh… Jack." _I don't really want to see anyone now… _

"Where's Yusei?"

His eyes widened at the question. "Yusei? He's not here?"

"I'm not a fan of looking like a fool." The blond retorted. "He followed you long after you entered the ghetto."

His eyes widened again and his hand slowly came up to his face. _No… No… I heard the guns shots… I even saw the blood too... There was an eradication… Barely any Japanese survived… If he followed me, that means…_

"Lelouch!" Jack yelled, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"I don't… know." He answered half heartedly. Sleep scratched at his legs, something that his body was completely unused to. Sure, he's stayed up late a few nights to study, but nothing compared to having to make a clean escape from an area filled with Britannian forces. "I didn't even... know he was... following... me."

The duellist let out a frustrated sigh as Lelouch delivered the news. "Back to square one."

"Hmm… Hnnn… Hffff…"

**Bam!**

And he was out. The Britannian collapsed on the floor, soft snores periodically coming from him. This caused the blond to sweatdrop.

"What the hell were you up to…?" He mumbled, bending down to pick the boy up. "At least you're skinny as hell, or else I'd probably leave you there."

* * *

"Wake up Lelouch!"

A rolled paper smacked the boy on the top of his head, snapping him awake.

"I know you were sleeping, your hand stopping moving!" Milly said, still hitting him on the head.

The student council was in their board room. Light poured into the room, as the entire team, save Yusei, sat at the table working. Well, that was until Milly got up and started whacking away.

"Well you don't have to beat me over it, do you?" He muttered, waving the paper away.

Rivalz smirked as the president hit him. "Ha! Serves you right for ditching me like that."

Shirley cast him a gaze. "That's right, what was up with you yesterday?"

"Oh… Well…" He looked away, obviously unprepared for the question.

"That's enough you guys." The busty blonde cut in, her trusty roll of paper in her hands. "Let's not get sidetracked here! If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, we won't have money left for anything at all!"

In a small, quiet voice, Nina added. "And if it comes to that point…"

"The equestrian club will be pissed!" The blue haired boy added. "We don't want them coming here on horseback!"

"Rivalz!" Milly chastised him. Out of nowhere, a horseman rode up to the window, staring inside for a few moments before riding off. "Can't you be a more serious member?" Unfortunately, she failed to notice.

The conversation continued, but one person failed to comment at all. Jack sat, a tall stack of papers in front of him and some spread out on the table. His eyes running over countless figures, adding, subtracting, calculating.

"GUTS!"

"Wha!" For the first time, the former duel king looked up to the president. Everybody had a similar reaction to the outburst.

"You trying that 'Guts!' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep." She responded with a smile. "I want you people to start putting your all into this!"

"I really don't think your magic's gonna do a whole lot…" Lelouch commented sceptically.

Brightly replying, Shirley raised a hand. "Actually, it's got me going Madame President!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she stood up straight. "Subtle and willing, that's what I like!"

With a strength gesture, the orange haired girl replied. "I work hard in the gymnastics club!"

"That's not what I was getting at…" She folded her arms now. A sly look quickly came on her face.

"What perverted thing are you going to say now…?" Jack muttered, remembering the look from a few days earlier.

"Jack!" Shirley said. "Don't join the conversation! You're supposed to be the serious one! If you join we'll never get finish this!"

Folding his arms, he leaned back in the chair. "Even I, Jack Atlas can't do everything by himself. Besides, many activities use too much money. The best thing I can think of is to have cheaper festivals. The best one would be the Cup Ramen festival."

"Cup Ramen!" Lelouch remarked. "A cup ramen festival?"

Jack leaned forward a little. "Yes. Cup Ramen."

"You really think that's a good idea? I mean, this is a Britannian school and you want to have a cup ramen festival?" Rivalz commented this time.

He unfolded his arms. "You have a problem with cup ramen?"

"Well," It was Shirley this time. "It **is** cup ramen. Most people in this school probably haven't even tasted normal ramen before."

**Bam!**

The former King slammed his hand on the desk as he stood up. "What! That is why there should be a cup ramen festival! To enlighten the taste buds of those who have not been blessed by Cup Ramen yet!"

Almost everyone sweatdropped. "Jack, we're talking about cup ramen, not a religion…"

"But the beauty of Cup Ramen should be known by all!" A fire burned through his eyes as he talked. "The joys of eating Cup Ramen should be known by all!"

"Err… Jack… I'm not too sure that'll catch on…" Shirley said in response…

"What! How could you doubt the power or Cup Ramen!"

"Jack… Maybe you should sit down…"

"I shall not hush my love for Cup Ramen!"

"Jack!"

Sighing, Lelouch chuckled. "Well, at least the club is livelier that before…"

* * *

It took a good bit of time, a lot of number crunching, which was mostly done by Jack and Nina, but the budget was finally fixed. Without a Cup Ramen festival unfortunately, to the dismay of a certain blond. The council left the clubhouse towards another class. The first group to leave was Nina, Shirley and Rivalz. The three chatted casually as they left the clubhouse.

"Lelouch," Jack called, Milly standing next him.

Stopping, the boy turned back. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What exactly happened in Shinjuku?" The blonde stepped forward.

"Huh?" The boy scratched the back of his head cluelessly. "Why are you asking me about it like that? It's not like I was there or anything."

"Quit playing dumb." The duellist retorted. "We know you got tangled up in the terrorists in Shinjuku. I personally followed you until you entered the settlement itself."

Mentally, Lelouch grimaced. _They know I was in Shinjuku… Though I doubt they would think that I killed Clovis, better safe than sorry._ He held his head up, making sure his eyes were clearly visible. "Hey guys…"

Suddenly, his left eye changed. It lost its usual purple colour, and changed to a mix between orange and red. In the centre of the pupil, a red symbol appeared. It resembled a 'V', except the ends stretched out a bit.

"Forget that I was in Shinjuku." He commanded firmly.

Almost immediately afterwards, Milly spoke. "Why?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock. _What! My Geass…!_ He immediately put on a façade. A sheepish smile came on his face. "If the others found out, they'd worry too much."

Putting her hands on her hips, the president pressed on. "Why so secretive? What really happened? You didn't do something stupid with one of the Japanese women, did you?"

"Wha!" The boy stepped back, caught off guard. "Milly! Where'd that come from!"

"My, my. I wonder what Shirley would say if she heard that."

"Don't go around spreading rumours like that! Come on…"

The President began skipping along to the main building, with the Geass user trailing behind her, still persuading her that her imagine had gotten the best of her.

Sighing, the blond pushed his hands into his pockets and slowly followed. "Seems like someone learned some kind of magic in Shinjuku, because last time I checked eyes don't spontaneously change colour."

* * *

Having nothing better to do, Jack followed Lelouch after Milly lost him. The two walked through the corridors, until seeing the rest of the Student's Council standing in the door of a classroom. Silence surrounded them as the sound of news slowly drifted in the air in the corridor.

"They used poison gas…!" A voice said.

"Whoa, look at the bodies of the Elevens!" A male voice said this time.

Jack's fists clenched as he burst through the door. Students were crowding around a small TV, looking at the news. His eyes quickly scanned the screen.

**Terrorists in Shinjuku cause massive Eleven casualties.**

The scene showed men in bio suits, picking up the bodies. Anyone without a gas mask was dead, and blood stained the ground more than dirt. Buildings were mostly destroyed, with those still standing anything but complete. Rage filled the veins of the former Duel King, clenching his fists and bringing the urge to kick the next person who said the number 11.

Suddenly, someone ran out of the room. Jack stepped quickly to see Lelouch rushing to the nearest restroom, a hand covering his mouth. A growl slowly crawling out of his throat, he rushed after him, determined for some answers.

* * *

Sighing to the sound of running pipe water, Lelouch washed his face one more time. _Looks like I'm not as strong as I thought… No matter._ He wiped his hands before heading out. As soon as the door opened,

"Wha!"

**Bam!**

The boy found his feet off the ground and his back slammed against the wall. Beneath him was a raging blond, glaring daggers at him.

"You take me for some kind of three year old!"

"What… What are you talking about?" Lelouch faked fear. He was more worried than scared. His Geass failed to work on him, so there was no limit to what he knew. There was only one way to find out.

"Shinjuku." He said plainly. "What, happened."

People were beginning to cast an eye. Lelouch quickly caught them, and continued the act. "You saw the news, didn't you? I'm no reporter so that's the best way to find out."

Jack growled as he saw him look away for a brief second. "Fine then." He slowly let the boy down. Only to drag him off to the roof.

"If you don't want anyone to hear what the hell is going on, go right ahead. But you're telling me what happened in Shinjuku."

The Britannian looked at the duellist. _This is getting sticky, let's try one more time._ His eye changed colour again. "I don't know. Just forget about Shinjuku."

Grabbing the other boy's collar, Jack drew the boy closer to him. "I don't know what kind of magic you're trying to work on me, but it's failing! So before you end up like one of the Japanese in Shinjuku, start talking!"

The boy grinded his teeth. _Why isn't my Geass working on him! Have I lost it?_ It was only then he noticed a slight discolouration of the black on Jack's left sleeve. _What's with his arm…?_ A sigh escaped his lips. "The Britannian Empire ordered an eradication of the Shinjuku area."

"A _what_!"

"An eradication. It's when the forces go and eliminate every and any Japanese person they see in the area." He could feel the grip on his shirt getting tighter. "I didn't see it, but I heard the screams and gunshots. They're using the poison gas as a cover."

Slowly, the man let go of Lelouch's shirt. "You mean… he's dead."

"It's more likely, but he's not one to follow the odds." He said. "I'd wait for the list of deaths before you tell anyone."

A sigh came out as he rested on a wall. His hand ran through his hair as he tried to think. "He couldn't have died… Could he…?" He sighed once more, it settling in deeper and deeper. "How am I going to tell Akiza…? She'll probably end up sending me out the window…"

Seeing that time as best, the Geass user took his leave.

A painful silence floated in the air. Jack felt his legs weaken as he rested on the wall. For some time, he just sat there, silent, lost in thought. His childhood friend, his rival… gone. He knew he wasn't the only one who would be anything but pleased. To top it off, he'd have to be the bringer of bad news. The twins would probably never stop crying. After all, it would be the first death of a close person to them. Akiza may turn hostile… Ok, it's not a matter of if anything breaks, but how much.

Even though Lelouch thought that there was still a chance, facts were facts. Of all the Japanese in Shinjuku, he was probably the easiest to identify. Making him probably the most targeted. They weren't Dark Signers, they weren't other duellists. They were the military, using guns, Knightmares and other weapons. It was nothing like anything he ever faced before. He was up against the military.

The Britannian military.

That **damned** Britannian military.

The mood changed quickly, as hands which ran through hair clenched and slammed against the ground. Once again, the Britannians were to blame. Everywhere the went, all they did was bring destruction, pain and suffering. All the while claiming it was for the better or some other crap like that.

He growled loudly, slamming his fist against the wall once more. "That damned country… That **damned** country! Even if I have to run over the Emperor myself, that empire will crumble!"

In the stairwell, a figure leaned on a wall, listening. "… So he hates Britannia…"

* * *

The next day seemed dead. All Jack could feel was anger. All around him was Britannians. Each and every one of the looked down on the Japanese, the true owners of the land the lived and went to school on. Yet, they called it their own. They just deemed themselves better than everyone else, even though they probably would be worse off without them. And to make it worse… He was supposed to be one of them.

The lie ate away at him, making the wish to wave the largest Japanese flag he could find stronger, but all the less possible. His cover didn't need to be blown yet, and it wouldn't do him any good to be going One-VS-Entire school.

He slept through all his usual sleeping classes, did enough but not too much in all the others. He'd be the last to enter every class, and first to leave.

Having enough of the repetition, he slipped out of the main building and into the Student council clubhouse. At least there, even for a little while, he could have his peace and cool off.

Lying on the roof, he let the hot sun beat down on his body. There, he just lay and stared. He just stared at the passing clouds, birds and planes. Eventually, the sounds of loud talking floated to him, telling him that school seemed to be over. The noise seemed to get closer and closer, telling him one thing.

Not to get off the roof.

The clubhouse would be going mad with the antics of the semi-sane teens, and it would do anything but help the blond's mood.

* * *

"You know, staying here and moping won't do you any good."

He almost leaped off the roof as the voice spoke. He turned to see another head of blonde hair, leaning on the windowsill, blue eyes looking at him.

"Don't you have a perverted joke to tell Shirley about Lelouch?" He retorted, lying back down.

"I what you're thinking," She said, skipping the question all together. "After hearing about Shinjuku, you mood gives it away more than Shirley." She stepped out of the windowsill and sat next to him.

The man only remained silent.

"He's still alive." She said calmly.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"So you think a little smile and hope will keep him alive?"

"That's what he's always talking about, isn't it?" She replied. "Clustering hopes become a new, shining star. Become the path its light shine upon. If he believes so strongly in hope, then the best thing to do for him is to have hope."

"That man isn't a God!" He burst out. "He can't do everything by himself! Even he needs help!"

"So you wish you were there to help?" A growl came from as a response. "Feeling weak won't help him, or you. So, once you're done with your yaoi thoughts of your friend, come downstairs."

"Bah! Go trouble someone else you Ero-Predident!" The duellist shooed the girl off, as she stepped into through the window. "Sheesh, she'll end up spoiling the minds of the younger readers…" Once she was gone, he went back to what he was doing. Still, he stared into the sky, but a few moments later. "… Hope…"

* * *

The sound of commotion rushed into Jack's ears as he walked down into the ballroom.

"Never a dull moment with these, is it?" He said, rounding the corner.

As soon as he turned, he saw food, Nunnally, Shirley over Lelouch, a bottle of champagne and a wet girl with short, red hair.

"I swear, if this wasn't a school…" He said loudly, making his presence known.

"Jack!" Shirley said. "You were there this whole time?"

"Something in the sort."

"Well don't be a stick in the mud! Join in!" The blue haired boy said happily.

"You're not making this scene seem any better to me." He mumbled as he came down the stairs. "Besides, don't you think she needs more attention than me right now?"

All eyes turned to see the red haired girl dripping wet with champagne.

"Oh my!" Shirley immediately got off her crush and rushed over to her. "You can't stay like that, you'll catch a cold!"

_She looks like it'll take a lot more than that to make her catch a cold._ The duellist thought, glancing at her.

Milly quickly stepped forward, taking charge. "Come on, let's get you to the showers. Rivalz, could you clean up the champagne?"

"Aw come on, why me?" Rivalz whined.

"Because you brought it." Almost the whole room said in unison, even Jack who didn't even see the whole thing.

"OK, ok." He waved his arms, walking to one of the back rooms.

The blond just stood and watched for a bit as everyone went along, trying to salvage what could still make the festivities.

_Reminds me of back in the days…_ He thought, until a mop slid in front of him, snapping him back to reality.

"Come on, we have a whole bottle to clean up."

Nodding, the blond dropped a little water on the floor before beginning to mop up the spill. Fortunately, the bottle popped open not broke. This meant that it was a lot easier to clean, in fact…

"Hey! Why am I helping with this!" Jack yelled, still mopping. "That girl specifically told **you** to do it!"

"What? No she didn't." He waved away the thought. "You were included too."

"I didn't hear my name." The duellist said in monotone. "Besides, it doesn't take more than one person to do this."

"Oh you know the president. She's always ignoring you and leaving you name out."

Sighing, Jack just shook his head and continued mopping.

Once they were done, the two sat at one of the tables and began eating some of the treats the president made.

"Why was that Kallen girl here anyway?" The duellist asked.

"Oh, she's joining the Council." He replied.

_One more crackpot here may actually turn someone insane._

"Since she can't take part in most club activities, the Principle thought it would be best to put her here." Finished with the explanation, the blue haired boy continuing eating, while the other one stopped.

_This 'weak person' talk always seems to come up about that girl, yet she seems perfectly fine to me. Apparently everybody in this school has their own little secret. _He thought, looking back in his memory to the last time he saw her. _But, it's none of my business anyway._

"Well, since we're here waiting… Might as well see what's on TV." Rivalz grabbed the remote.

It was the same as usual TV. Boring, dumb cartoon, some Britannian announcement, Talk show, another announcement, more cartoons, announcement.

"Stop." Jack said. "Go back a couple channels."

"Why? You want to watch the cartoons? I didn't think you were that kind of guy but, ok."

"Not that, the announcement."

Rivalz groaned. "Oh come on, it's probably either giving details about the damages in the ghetto or the Prince is giving a press conference about it." Receiving a stern look from the duellist, he sighed and went back.

**/We are still waiting for the Press Conference to Start. A statement has yet to-/**

The channel changed again.

"Well, since they're not ready yet…"

Sighing the blond waved at the boy, giving the signal he was hoping for.

* * *

The cartoons were almost brain numbing. Bad jokes, horrible drawings, and since when did those animals talk! But, at least he was the only one who probably lost half his brain cells. Rivalz was mildly interested and Nunnally seemed to enjoy them. Slowly, the members of the council entered the room. First was Shirley, then Milly.

"Finally… It's over…" Jack groaned, lifting his head from the table.

"I've seen better," Rivalz commented, continuing to flip through channels.

Suddenly, the channels disappeared. All showed the same thing, a large group of soldiers on stage, with one in front of a podium.

"Uh no. This looks important…" The blue haired boy got up and walked over to the TV.

_Doesn't the Prince have blond hair? Why's that buffoon doing there?_

**/The Press conference is about to start./** The announcer spoke. **/Our sources have done a bit of research, and we have been told that it has to do with the disappearance of the Prince for these past days./**

A few gasps were heard.

"Speaking of disappearances…" Shirley started. "Am I the only one who hasn't seen Yusei recently?"

"Now that you mention it, I noticed he wasn't there yesterday, but I figured he just ditched the whole day of school that day." It was Rivalz this time. "But, he should have been seen by now. He went with Lelouch so he should be back, right?"

All eyes turned, even Nunnally, to where Jack was. For a moment, he froze.

_Damn… I can't tell them he ended up in Shinjuku…_

**/Prince Clovis is dead./**

"What?" "How did this happen!"

All attention switched from Jack back to the TV. Inwardly, he sighed. The last thing he needed was a negative feeling coming from anyone else than him.

**/Our sources also said that he was killed./**

More gasps followed and everyone focused on the screen. A blonde anchorwoman sat in front of the camera, a serious look on her face. She continued speaking, though the duellist wasn't really listening. Eventually this broadcast was going to end, and an excuse needed to be made for Yusei's disappearance.

"Lelouch it's awful!" The only brunette cried out as the voice of her brother entered the room.

"What is?" He asked. Next to him stood Kallen, dressed in his clothes. A brown jacket with a black undershirt.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Milly turned around to look at him, genuine concern in her voice.

Rivalz took over. "They're saying he was killed."

Both Lelouch and Kallen gasped, a look of shock coming over their faces. However, the boy's own slowly turned more serious as he looked at the TV.

**/Prince Clovis has been taking from us./** The anchorwoman was replaced by the live coverage. A man dressed differently from the others, his uniform more decorated than the others. **/He fought for peace and justice, against all the Elevens! He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will./**

The room remained silent, even Jack knowing to hold his peace. However, the TV didn't.

**/We interrupt this broadcast for some breaking news./** The press conference went on pause, as it switched back to the anchorwoman. **/The man who is suspected as the murderer has been captured./**

_A true hero is found, huh?_ Jack thought, leaning a little closer.

It then switched to a different setting. Military personnel lined a pathway through a crowd. Barriers held back Britannians, who watched a man dressed in a white prisoners suit get manhandled down the path. His hair was black, with gold streaks running in it. The front spiked upwards and the back spiked down.

_Wait, I know that hairstyle…_

"What the?" Almost everyone in the room said.

**/The culprit is none other than an Eleven. Mister Yusei Fudo. I repeat, Yusei Fudo arrested for murder./**

**

* * *

And here ends the chapter. I planned for it to go further, but you know what happens when you start typing and thoughts get turned to words. Also, fanfiction's messing with my fic. Many of the exclamation and other marks disappear. I actually only just realized it does that.  
**

**I'll get the next chapter done as quickly as possible. Don't worry, it won't take as long as this time.**

**Write on!**


	6. Turn 6: Miracle Worker

**Wow, looking now this fanfic's doing kinda well. A good number of reviews, alerts and favourites. Thanks for that, I really appreciate it.**

**Now, onto the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six  
MIRACLE WORKER

* * *

**

The room fell silent as the reporter continued talking. Tension filled the air, making it so thick a chainsaw would be needed to cut through it. Each person, save for Nunnally, glanced across to the person next to them, waiting for them to break the ice first. The television became insignificant, as every probably knew what the announcer and military was saying.

Execution.

Even in these high tech and 'civilization' days, it was still a method of punishment. In fact, it was used more than anything on Japanese people. The scare tactic from slavery times was quite strong and the use of 'examples' helped keep the population even more 'in place'.

"…Bah…" Jack finally broke the silence, his rage reaching the boiling point. At this moment, it was all he could feel and all he could think about. Luckily, a hand grasped his before he could move. He turned his head to see a pair of blue eyes giving him a stern look.

"Wow…" Rivalz spoke afterwards, shaking his head in disbelief. It was the only word which could describe the feeling in the room. "I know he wasn't really the most popular guy in the school-"

"Shut up," the duellist immediately cut in. "Just shut the hell up."

The blue haired boy shook his head more. "But what else am I supposed to believe? What else am I supposed to think?"

Rage was beginning to radiate off the man as he clenched his fists. _"I said shut up!"_ he shouted, his rage leaking through his voice. He was barely able keep himself from punching the other boy. "Are you really going to _believe_ that garbage?"

"But the military caught him! They wouldn't have just done it without any proof!" the boy said, his gaze drifting down. "That still doesn't make it any easier to believe."

"Don't you know what a lie _is_?" the man growled. "Besides, this isn't Yusei's style; we all know _that_! Unless the Prince set up some kind of duel of death, there's no way he could even be involved!"

A sigh escaped Shirley's lips as she brushed some hair out of her face. "But… there's nothing we can do… He's already caught and on trail. It'll be all over before we can even think of a way to prove his innocence…"

Grunting at the girl, the blond turned and made his way out of the club house, his mind only thinking of one thing. _If you think there's nothing that can be done, you're more naïve than I thought._

Without even waiting for him to leave the building, the other blonde ran after him. "Jack, stop!"

"Leave me alone woman!" he snarled, without turning back to face her. "Just leave me alone!"

"Come on, you know there's nothing you can do about it!" she said, her own disbelief making her voice shaky.

"No there _isn't_!" His response held what was probably the most stubborn tone in it Milly had ever heard.

"You are just one man…"

"_**He**_ was just one man: one man against the Securities, yet he still made it out of the Satellite. You think that's going to stop _me_?" the man yelled.

"And what are you going to do after you save _him_?" the woman exploded in response. "How do you plan to safe him? Do you even have a plan! Or did you think you could just drive in and pick him up?"

Jack stopped, clenching his fists. "I'm not happier than you about this… But we can't go around doing stupid things!"

"He must really mean something to you."

The president let out a sigh, folding her arms. "You know that effect he has on people. You hang around him for three hours and you feel as if he's one of your best and most trusted friends."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her words. It was true: he just _had_ that effect on people. Looks like he would have to use that special skill of his if he wanted to get out of the mess he was in.

* * *

"Do you know anything about this weapon?"

The room was barely lit, and a gun in a clear bag sat on a wooden table. On both ends of the table, two figures sat in chairs. One in a white, whole body suit, arms bound behind his back. His black hair with gold highlights by now held hints of brown, signs of the abuse he had taken in the short amount of time. On the other end, a man in decorated clothes, showing his work in the military. His hair was a slight cross between green and blue, taking more after the green.

A tense feeling filled the air, but it wasn't for the best reasons. Impatience. Of all the people in the room, save one, it was the most predominant emotion.

"Yusei Fudo. It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. Reports of missing guns just like this one have been reported and an _eleven,_ such as yourself, would have no problems pulling the trigger."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," Yusei retorted.

_BAM!_

No sooner than he finished, the chair moved underneath him, sending the man crashing to the ground. The air got tenser as anger began to radiate off one of the many soldiers in the room.

"The gun was found in the area you were last seen and your fingerprints have been found. Maybe if you come clean, you'll be treated with a little more mercy," the man in the chair continued talking, same monotone in his voice.

"I haven't _done_ anything!"

The feeling of anger grew and a foot raced towards the duellist's face. The kick was hard and pain wrecked the man's head. A glare shot from the satellite to the soldier who kicked him, a growl also seeping from him.

"The sooner you admit you killed Prince Clovis, the sooner this is all over."

* * *

The next day was murder. Wasting no time at all the school called an assembly, to mourn the death of the Prince. Students piled into the auditorium, a feeling of grief and sadness filling, saturating the air. To add insult to injury, talk of Yusei being the killer spread like wildfire. All kinds of comments, insults and rumours were told throughout the student body. By the time the Principal got up behind the podium and began, it seemed like the crimson dragon itself was present, trying to stop the blond from lashing out against someone.

The speech itself never reached Jack's ears. His eyes rested on the window, watching the birds fly past.

* * *

"Good lord…" Lloyd sighed with his hands in his pockets. "What a disaster…"

The man stood a few feet in front of Cecile in the Knightmare hanger. Lancelot stood in front of him with a crew working on it, cleaning and tweaking here and there. Suzaku was also in the room, sitting on one of the chairs.

"So we can't do it without him?" the woman asked, stepping forward.

"Do it without him? It's still a mystery how he got that pile of junk to turn into a properly functioning Knightmare Frame!" the man responded, moving his hand to show the pile of metal, cords and piece of a Duel Runner than rested in the hanger. The man got his crew to pick up every last piece of metal, cord, anything that was within a tem metre range of the Runner. "I can't even understand how it got the red paint all over it…"

"Lloyd, why are you even following this anyway? The Lancelot is already a great strain on our budget," the woman commented.

"What! Are you trying to insult me?" the man turned to Cecile, a glint in his eyes. "How can you expect me to see such a marvel of Robotics and not find out what caused it?"

This brought a sigh out of his assistant. Lloyd will always be Lloyd. Once it has to do with Knightmare Frames, he wants to know it.

"But, everything has its costs." the man cut the purple haired woman off. "Unfortunately, he was in our care and wasn't even an Honorary Britannian. This will cause a massive uproar in the top, leading down to us. They'll ask questions about how got here and the purebloods will seek to bring out a zero-tolerance policy for non-purebloods in the military." the man explained, a slight slump in his stance. "So, that means in no time they'll be on our tail. I hope you're ready young Kururugi."

The brown haired boy, who was listening to the whole conversation, began to add his piece. "But there's no way that he could have done it, he was in the injury ward."

"If only it was that simple. If only it was that simple."

* * *

After the assembly was finished, classes for the day were cancelled. At least one good thing managed to come out of the painfully long message. The students poured out of the auditorium, a solemn feeling coming off of most of them. The rest mumbled to the friends, making plans for the day that was suddenly free.

Sure enough, as he walked out of the class, the duellist saw a few of the merry band of student council members. Well, merry wasn't the best words to describe them at the time.

"Hey Lelouch, some people have been asking for a rematch. You wanna go? You know, to take your mind off things," the blue haired boy suggested, earning him a stern glare from a certain orange haired girl.

"What? You two aren't going _gambling_! Especially not _now_!"

Looking to the side, the purple eyes boy slowly began to respond. "You know, Shirley's right. We should stop," Surprised looks came over both of their faces as the words were said. "Besides, I've found a different opponent."

Rivalz eyes brightened as he heard that. "Really? Maybe you can cut me in on the action!"

Chuckling, the boy shook his head. "Better not. It's not really up your alley."

The trio continued to walk, a little idle chat going. Jack decided to follow them, but didn't make his presence known. As they walked, he noticed a fourth figure coming towards them.

"Hey, look, it's Madame President!" Shirley said happily, giving the girl a wave.

The girl walked to them, a small smile on her face. "Hey guys." Her eyes shifted to Lelouch. "Lelouch, can I have a talk with you? In private."

The orange haired girl's eyes widened a bit as she heard that and they quickly darted to the boy, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

She quickly led him off, leading him towards the student council building.

Once inside the president looked around, making sure they were alone.

Lelouch looked around, examining the room. _Empty… What is Milly thinking? Does she suspect me?_

The usually carefree and bubbly president was now being more serious than the geass user could have ever recalled. She looked sternly at him, her gaze travelling up and down the boy's body, examining him.

"Are you alright?"

… Blank. That was the only words that could describe what was happening in the boy's mind. Nothing. Of all the thoughts that raced through his head, that was the last if not missing one. "…Um… why do you ask?"

"Your brother just died. The normal person would at least feel a little remorse at that." she said, leaning away from him.

The stunned look on Lelouch's face melted away as she said that. "Some kinds of feelings tend to go away after being disowned."

Placing her hands on her hips, the president held a small smile on her face. "Oh my, so strong…" Placing a hand on his arm, she looked him straight in the eye. "Just make sure those feelings don't resurface at the wrong time. We don't need anyone finding out that you were a Britannian Prince."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I wouldn't let that happen in a million lifetimes. I won't let them take Nunnally."

Smiling, the girl nodded. "Alright then! Time to go do something!"

Chuckling to himself, Lelouch turned to leave. Looks like he was home free here; now all he had to do was save Yusei.

Suddenly, his world was turned upside down. His blood froze as he looked at the door. There was a shadow. A shadow rested at the bottom of the door, showing that there was someone on the other side. That meant someone was listening, he and Nunnally may have been in danger and someone may end up 'suddenly having suicidal thoughts'. His eyes narrowed, his whole being focusing on one thing: The person who was about to walk through that door.

For a moment, no one moved as it seemed that Milly realised too. Breathing was even beginning to stop, leaving an eerie silence in the air. Slowly, the door slid open, nothing being visible until the entire door was open.

"Why did you follow us?" Lelouch shot the question automatically, before the person was even visible.

Blond.

The boy almost visibly cringed as he saw who it was. The _one_ person who would be the absolutely _worst_ person to walk through the door.

Jack Atlas.

"I didn't," he retorted, stepping into the building. "I came for my helmet, until I heard a conversation inside."

Before the other blonde in the room would even think of anything to say, the geass user already had more than enough questions to ask. "How much do you know? What did you hear!"

"What the hentai said," was the simple response he gave. "The important part."

A snarl was beginning to crawl up the boy's throat, and his mind was already racing to find a way to make the duel King have an untraceable 'accident'. He mentally cursed his lack of physical capability, but he figured it would be easier to get someone more physically fit than to get so himself.

"But, I don't really care about that." The man said in the rudest manner he could muster. "I'm just here for my helmet and wasn't in the mood for an awkward atmosphere."

The geass user blinked a few times. "You… don't care?" _Why not? Any normal Britannian would be if not thrilled, at least a little worried about royalty being right in front of them._

The man grunted in response. "I. Don't. Care. You can go run in your little corner, grab onto your teddy bear and hope that your mommy and daddy don't find their little prince who strayed from home. I. Don't. Care."

On that note, the man stalked out of the room, heading up the stairs and out of sight.

Sighing, the busty blond put her hands on her hips. "Oh well. Seems like your secret just got one more friend."

"I wouldn't worry too much. He doesn't look like the kind to say anything," the purple eyed boy replied as he looked at the stairs.

* * *

Through all the rough treatment, minutely beatings and constant interrogation, any good news was well welcomed. The Satellite sat in a jail cell. It was possibly the worst and best jail cell ever. It didn't even have most of the necessities, seeing that he wouldn't be there long. The 'bed' was so flat that you could slide off it if you got on wrong. There was nothing to be used in any way to escape, but at the same time it seemed below the borderline of bearable.

"Congratulations, Mr. Fudo: the name you asked for wasn't on the list of casualties," a man with glasses and a lab coat said, sitting down on the bench in front of the cell.

"Well, at least there's some good news," the duelist said, leaning on the wall of the cell.

"Unfortunately, it stops there," Lloyd said, switching from his usual happy tone to a more serious one. "You may be getting a trail; but no one's pulling for you, _that's_ for sure. I'm even surprised they let me in to talk to you."

He huffed in response, "I expected as much. I've been through this kind of thing before."

"If anything it'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. It seems we both know that the truth is scarce of late." He said. "However, at least Private Kururugi thinks you have a chance."

"Hm, if only he were enough…" the black haired man sighed, tilting his head up. "It's not like I can duel my way out of here either. They're no other prisoners to band together, not even a warden. All I see is soldiers coming to get me, and soldiers leading me to more interrogations."

"It seems like it will take nothing less than a miracle to save you."

* * *

The time was now. If anything was going to be done, now was the time. It was even being broadcasted, just to rub it in his face. The '_prisoner_' was being transported. People lined the streets, watching the convoy, sending all kinds of remarks and insults. Yusei sat, four soldiers standing around him, each pointing a gun at his head.

And there sat Jack, in a room in the student council clubhouse, watching this unfold on the TV. He could barely bring himself to look at the screen. The whole thing made him sick and angry. At the same time, he couldn't look away. Something burned inside of him. Something irrational, something crazy, something more than insane.

Hope.

Something just made it feel like this wasn't the end. Like, the satellite would suddenly make a comeback, just break free and jump on his runner and ride off into the underground.

The announcer was unimportant. He spoke words that only a Britannian announcer could say, he himself giving a few comments on the Japanese man.

"So… It's the beginning of the end, huh?" Rivalz, who sat on the table, muttered.

The busty blonde stood behind the table, silent as she watched the TV. Her hands were clasped, up by her chest as she mentally said a prayer.

Suddenly, the convoy slowed to a halt. All attention turned to the TV as the announcer said the one thing everyone was silently hoping for.

It wasn't a planned stop.

Everyone watched, breath held, waiting to see what would happen.

On screen, a white vehicle drove down the street, a British flag hanging on the front. It had a driver out in the front and a carriage at the back, enclosed. The vehicle was decorated, obviously not a civilian car. It was the Prince's car.

_What kind of farce is this?_ the former Duel King thought, looking at the display.

The cameras zoomed in on the car, taking in every detail.

As the car came to a stop, the main soldier, Jeremiah Gottwald called out, the microphones catching every word. **/You dare desecrate his highness's transport? Come out of there!/**

On cue, the flag burned up, revealing a tall figure. His long black, gold trimmed cloak hid any features of his body and a sleek, black helmet ensured that his identity would remain a secret.

The cameramen were having a field day, zooming in as close as possible and adjusting volume to catch his every word.

**/I am… Zero!/**

The announcer was going mad, asking a question after question at the masked man.

"What's the meaning of this…?" The blue haired boy muttered, almost as if he could read minds. All eyes slowly turned to the former duel king, who stiffened a bit as he noticed.

"Jack… did you…?"

"No." The man cut through. "As much as I would like to claim responsibility for this, I can't. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. Besides, this seems like a suicide mission, not a rescue."

**/I've seen enough Zero,/** Jeremiah announced, pulling out a gun. **/This little show of yours is over./**

A gunshot sounded. Planes which flew overhead opened, dropping four Sutherlands onto the bridge. They landed around the car, sending shockwaves as they landed. The shockwaves blew Zero's cloak open, showing a purple suit with gold trim and also assuring that Zero was at least a male.

**/First things first: why don't you move that mask?/** Jeremiah called out.

Slowly, the man began to raise his hand, leading it up to the mask.

"What kind of performance is this…?" Jack muttered softly. He knew it. It was an act. He himself was known to put on acts like this during duels. Or, used to.

Instead of moving the mask, the hand flew up with a snap.

_BOOM!_

The carriage burst open, parts flying everywhere. A large metal sphere was revealed, metal cylinders sticking out in a circle around the top. The whole contraption seemed to scare the brigade, even causing one to call out caution to the ring leader. Even Yusei's eyes widened a bit, though he made no effort to say anything.

Jeremiah lifted his gun, pointing it shakily at the masked wonder.

**/Do you ****_honestly_****intend to shoot? I think you know full well what you'll get yourself into if you do./** He said as the gun was pointed at him, not even the slightest hint of shakiness in it.

Slowly lowering the gun, the soldier began to bargain. **/Fine, what are your demands?/**

**/This for Fudo./**

The man grinded his teeth in frustration. The obvious lack of control painted brightly on his face. **/Like hell! He's charged for High Treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand it over!/**

"No…" Jack began talking.

**/No! You're mistaken Jeremiah!/**

"He's no murderer…" Everyone in the room began to listen now.

**/He's no murderer!/**

The camera zoomed in on the man's mask, and Jack continued. "Zero killed the prince…."

**/The man who killed Clovis…/** He started, before turning to look directly at a camera. **/Was myself!/**

Gasps echoed through the room as the words were said, all eyes coming to blond haired duellist.

"How did you…?"

"Because it's an act," the man said. "This whole thing is an act."

"So he didn't kill Clovis?" Shirley immediately stood up, her gaze switching between Jack and the TV screen.

With a sigh, the man brought his hand up to his face. "Yes. He did. What I meant was that this is more of a show than anything. He's exaggerating everything, keeping all eyes on him, making everything dramatic. I've done it before in duels. Helps get the crowd going, motivated to cheer… but why…?"

Breaking through the conversation in the room, Zero continued on screen. /For a single _eleven_ you'll save scores of precious _Brits_. I find that to be a bargain./

_How long are you planning to keep this performance going?_ The former duel king thought, watching the screen.

**/He's made I tell you!/** the British soldier yelled, raising his gun. **/Disguising his truck as his Highness's! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!/**

The Sutherlands rose their guns, pointing them at Zero. Without even flinching, the man continued. **/Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of 'orange' do you?/**

The crowd seemed to be going in more of an uproar each person seeming to ask the one next to them questions about the ongoing fiasco.

The fake truck slowly began towards Gottwald, Zero continuing to talk.** /If I die, it'll all go public. You wouldn't want that to happen./** The truck continued for a certain distance, until. **/You'll do everything in your power to let us go, including your prisoner./**

Jack's eyes widened as he said that and his head snapped over to Milly. She held the same look on her face, seemingly not getting what the masked man said.

**/Right. Understood./** The man turned to face the other soldiers. **/You there! Release the prisoner!/** The soldiers slowly feel to turmoil, each one turning, asking the other one what to do. **/Get that man over here!/**

Sutherlands drifted back, pilots came out and people began yelling.

Slowly, the Yusei got up, his hands unbound and his legs freed. He climbed down onto the road, walking up to Zero. Yells and shouts came from the crowd as they came together. Lips moved, but no audio was available. Zero's hand became visible, showing a small remote.

_BOOM!_

Smoke spilled out of the contraption, filling the air on the bridge.

"He's _poisoning_ them!" One of the student council members gasped.

Jack remained silent, watching the show go on.

People ran instinctively, not knowing anything but to get away. One Sutherland quickly brought up its gun, only to be rammed by Gottwald.

**/You heard me! Stand down now!/**

The audio began frying up, all that was being heard was static and screams but the visual did anything but stop. Zero leaped off the bridge, Knightmares chasing after him. Each one, stopped by Gottwald.

"What's going on?" Rivalz yelled, watching the TV in shock.

Standing up, the duellist began. "He succeeded. He got the prisoner and his show was a hit."

Standing in what seemed to be an old, destroyed theatre, Yusei looked up to the sky. The stars shot through, despite the city being so close.

"Looks like they treated you pretty rough," his voice boomed through the area. He stood at the last row of seats, slowly walking down. "If you wish to bring change to the world, join me."

Turning to face him, Yusei looked at the mask. "Nice show you put on, ironic place to end it. But, did you really do it, or was it just one more part of your theatrics."

"This is _war_," he spoke firmly. "Why wouldn't I kill and enemy commander?"

"And I'm guessing the gas wasn't real? Why go through all that trouble just to cause mass murder anyway."

"You're sharper than you look." He held out his hand, "Come join me. Britannia is a worthless dominion."

Yusei looked on, his hand slightly twitching at the offer. This man… He was capable of something, something big. But… but… it was his _means_. The means he used seemed so… underhanded. Wrong in a sense, but for the greater good.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go pick up my Runner," the man said, turning to leave.

"Wait, you're going _back_? Are you _mad_!" Zero yelled, fists tightening.

"I'll admit, it's not the _smartest_ thing I've done, but it needs to be done. If I don't return, they'll pin me in your murder and I won't be the only one to suffer," the Satellite responded, walking back to the whole in the stage.

"You _idiot_! You'll be _killed_! The only reason they're having a trial is to find you _guilty_!"

With a low chuckle, Yusei continued walking. "I figured as much. Having gone through something like this before, nothing they do will surprise me. However, I'm sure they'll have something to think about considering your little show."

He could hear the man growling as he walked out, heading towards the whole in the stage which led to the city.

**

* * *

And I'm done for this chapter. I would have liked to go further, but if I do it'll make the chapter way too long. Special thanks to my new beta: Psychid.**


	7. Turn 7: Welcome Back

******D**amn, for a 5D's crossover, there's been a lack of dueling recently. Unfortunately, this has caused me to get a little rusty. Oh well, only one way to get passed that. 

**

* * *

Turn Seven  
WELCOME BACK

* * *

**

The trial was speedy, though a lot longer when compared to the one which got him his marker. All Yusei did was stand and listen to the judge and prosecution speak. They didn't even give him a chance to talk, only seeming to speak amongst themselves. However, there was one major reason for all this.

Zero.

The Satellite, of all people, knew first hand that had the masked man not shown up and taken credit for the killing; he would have probably been sitting in a death row cell. The man seemed to take the world by storm, making the trail seem as if it wasn't even about him. Due to this, it ended quickly and he was released. After getting all his possessions back, the man changed out of his prison suit and into his regular clothes.

Walking out onto the streets, Yusei squinted as the natural light overpowered his senses. After not seeing any for days, his eyes needed a few seconds to adjust.

"…What _now_…?" he thought out loud, his eyes beginning to adjust. Once they did, he noticed one major detail.

He was lost. More or less.

His knowledge of Tokyo was limited due to his little time there and since he didn't actually walk to the courthouse, he had no idea where he was. Or rather, where Ashford academy was. Plus, the option of asking for directs was out. The marker on his face told everyone two things, he was Japanese and he had spent some time in jail. Both would make if not most, all of the Britannians shoot him down before he could even ask.

Sighing, the Satellite began walking down the street, hands in his pockets. _It's not even like the last time where I could have gone and gotten my runner… I'll need to work on that._

"Out of the way please! Look out below!"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His head flew up, looking to the source of the voice. A girl. Falling. Pink hair flowed behind the girl as she floated down, her hands barely keeping her large dress from flying open and revealing things which should not be seen like that.

His quick reflexes kicking in, the man's hands flew out of his pockets and out in front of him, ready to catch. She landed easily in his hands and he led her down to the ground quickly.

"Yusei! Are you alright!" a second voice called out. Both heads turned to see a boy with brown hair racing to the two of them. He wore a long blue jacket, with jeans and a light brown long sleeved shirt underneath.

"… Suzaku…?" Yusei said, watching the man run up to them.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" the pink haired girl cried, looking at the two. "I wasn't aware that your friend was there until I had leaped."

"No problem," the Satellite said, looking up. "You sound sincere enough anyway."

"Wow, Yusei; you have the strangest luck. You get falsely accused, released, and then a girl falls into your arms!" the girl seemed to stiffen as he said that, something which didn't go unnoticed by the soldier. "Um… did I say something wrong?"

Shaking her head, the girl responded quickly. "No!" Her gaze averted quickly, before she looked back at the two. "It's just that… some really bad people were chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me please?"

Suzaku looked to Yusei, as if he was the father whose children were asking for something. This caused him to sigh, looking up at the window again.

"Yeah, sure. If that's why you're here I guess we can help," his head then turned to the boy. "Speaking of which, why are _you_ here?"

"Lloyd came to get you. He's in the area, but there was traffic so he told me to find you first," the boy answered.

Nodding, Yusei began walking in the direction Suzaku came from. "Then the two of you go on. I need to see Lloyd as soon as possible."

"Uh… okay…"

Waling away from the two, the man raised a hand, giving a small wave as he went. It didn't take him too long to find Lloyd. He was in the general area of the courthouse, though he didn't really seem to be in too much of a rush. The truck slowed as he neared the marked man, the window rolling down and the driver stuck his head out the window.

"Why hello there; you look very well," a man with glasses said as he leaned out the window. "Well, considering how you looked on TV the other day."

The Satellite chuckled. "Can't say I disagree."

Pressing a button, the man motioned to the Satellite. Slowly, the sound of metallic doors opening sounded through the air as he began speaking. "Hop in through the back; I'm sure it's more comfortable than anything you've been through in the past few days."

"Lloyd!" his assistant chastised him immediately. "Can't you be any more sensitive to him?"

The man shrugged carelessly. "It wasn't his first time in jail so I figured he would be used to it by now."

Yusei heard the woman sigh as he went in the back. As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened a bit. Inside the truck was a mini control station. A launch pad sat near the entrance, folded up. Then next was the viewing station, which was used to monitor the Knightmare's performance. The next few things surprised the man. Lancelot sat inside the truck as well, leaning on his knees. Also, there was a pile of junk and scrap metal inside as well. Walking passed all of that, he opened the door at the end and entered the seating behind Lloyd and Cecile.

"I wouldn't think that someone like you would build the Lancelot out of scrap," he commented, sitting down.

"Oh no, that's not for _my_ Knightmare. It's for _yours_," the man turned, giving the duelist a smile. "Congratulations! Welcome to the Military!"

For a moment, the duellist didn't move. The words didn't seem to register in his head until they played over, slower. _Welcome to the Military…_ "What!" he yelled as he finally realised. "I'm _**not**_ joining the _Britannian_ military!"

"Well really, you don't have much of a choice," the glasses-wearing man said. "The higher ups are clamping down on us for letting you in. Even more, since you 'piloted one of our Knightmares, you have to join'."

The man's fists clenched as he listed. "But I didn't pilot _your_ Knightmare! In theory it's not even _mine_!"

"I know, right?" the response drained all emotion from Yusei. He thought the man was trying to blackmail him into doing his work, but it seemed otherwise. "However, the higher ups don't really care. In their eyes, it was launched by us so it has to be ours. To make matters worse, you'll go to jail if you don't."

With an eyebrow raised, the man began: "You make it sound like you don't care if I stay or not."

"Oh no, it's not that I don't want you around. Equipment just tends to function better when _not_ under unwanted stress."

"So, all I have to do is apply, right?"

"Well sure, if you fail the exam they can prosecute you," Yusei gave a small smile as Lloyd said that. "You'd be giving up your runner though."

This almost made the duelist leap from his seat. "_What_? You're threatening me with my _runner_?"

"Quite the contrary. As I said, the higher ups don't really care about this whole thing. They just don't want any trouble so they simply dubbed everything in the lab that time as our equipment," he explained, still driving. "However, there is one benefit to this. You'll get some free pudding if you join!"

Both Cecile and Yusei sighed as he said that, completely oblivious and smiling. This time, before Lloyd could do anymore damage, his assistant decided to jump in.

"Don't worry Mr. Fudo, we're not exactly in the military." This got his attention. "As a result, we don't go under all the normal protocol for accepting persons. Since we don't deal with normal things, you won't need to do any physical or weapons training. However…"

"However, what?"

"You'll still need to pass some logic and piloting tests before we can call you part of the crew," she then began to look away. "That's not the worst of it though…"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot," Lloyd spoke again. "Congratulations! You're now an Honorary Britannian!"

* * *

A small smile crept onto the face of a certain fiery blond as he listened to the radio. Next to him, sat another blonde. This one had a rather large chest and also smiled, except this one was a bit bigger.

"Oh my God… Thank you…" she sighed leaning to the back of her chair.

The two sat in the student council conference room, listening to a radio. The TV wasn't bothering to show what they wanted to hear, being too preoccupied with someone else. Zero. It was all they showed, all they talked about. Even the radio had talk shows and news items on Zero, but luckily they took a break for regular news. Jack and Milly were the only ones who were in the room listening. The others were in classes currently, though Jack was more than eager to ditch and Milly simply called it doing her 'Student Council duties'.

"He's actually free," Jack said, leaning back in his chair. "I can't believe he went back to the Britannians after all that…"

"Well, it's not like he could have joined up with Clovis' murderer. He'd be deemed a criminal automatically," she slowly rose from her seat. "Besides, none of that matters right now. You need to get to class before you start failing!"

Grunting, the man got up as well and began walking back out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, Yusei; from the reports you've told us and the records of your performance, this should be one of the tests you need to pass," she and Lloyd sat at a table away from him. A monitor sat on the table and she looked intensively at the screen. Lloyd however, could have been enthusiastic.

"Do we _really_ need to go through all this? Couldn't we just falsify his records, instead? This is rather boring," the man said, leaning on his fist as he looked on.

"What if they check the archives? You know how the purebloods are with Elevens. They'll look for any excuse to stop him."

Sighing, he responded, "I suppose you're right. But why couldn't you do a Knightmare piloting test first? At least _I_ can get interested in that one."

Yusei was doing what he did best. Dueling and driving. He sat in a duel machine, the motorcycle frame a lot barer than he would have liked but it still got the job done. Taking a better look at it, the machine more represented a game than a test. It had the phase buttons on it and it didn't even seem possible to move or lean into corners. He did a few tests movements before inserting his deck and starting the test.

**_Duel!_**

A screen came up in front of Yusei. On it was the typical duel display. Two fields, speed counters and number of turns. However, there was one major difference. This one was a bit oversized. There was a bit more space on screen and the scenery of the city flew passed in the background.

Suddenly, a rider flew passed the screen, the persona seeming to ride after him.

**Speed World Activate. Autopilot Engage.**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

**LP: 4000**

The cut scene ended, the visual rider disappearing behind a duel screen. The opponent went first.

/Draw!/ A few moments later, the computer continued. /I summon Barrier Statue of the Inferno in Attack Mode!/

Barrier Statue of the Inferno, Level 4, 1000/1000

The test lacked any more of interesting detail. Not even a short image of the monster was shown aside from the card itself.

_Barrier Statue…?_ Man's eyes narrowed as the PC played two cards face down and ended.

"Draw!"

/Trap card activate!/ The Computer spoke before he could even look at the card. /Backfire!/

Looking at the screen, the man placed the card in the holder, entering his standby phase.

Yusei SPC: 1

SPC: 1

"First off, I'm summoning Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!"

Speed Warrior, Level 2, 900/400

"Speed Warrior now attacks Barrier Statue of the Inferno! During the battle phase of the turn it's summoned, its attack points are doubled."

Speed Warrior, Level 2, 1800/400

Yusei LP: 4000

LP: 3200

/Backfire, effect activate. Five Hundred damage to opponent is inflicted when FIRE-Attribute monster is destroyed./

Yusei LP: 3500

LP: 3200

"I play two cards face down and end." The duelist said, placing the two cards in the holder before pushing the 'End Phase' button.

Yusei SPC: 2

SPC: 2

/Draw./ The PC added a card to its hand. After a few moments, the remaining face down card flipped up. It showed a decorated red jar with a wide smile. /Trap Card activate, Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw one card./ The computer stayed still for a few moments longer, before starting again. /By removing from play Barrier Statue of the Inferno, Inferno can be special summoned./

Inferno, Level 4, 1100/1900

/I also Normal summon Robotic Knight in attack mode./

Robotic Knight, Level 4, 1600/1800

/Inferno attacks Speed Warrior./

The fiend of fire unleashed flames from its mouth, engulfing Speed Warrior in the flames.

Yusei LP: 3300

LP: 3200

/Inferno effect activate. When Opponent's monster is destroyed in battle, opponent loses 1500 Life points./

"That's not good," Yusei commented, watching his Life Points drop.

Yusei LP: 1800

LP: 3200

/Robotic Knight attacks./

Yusei LP: 200

LP: 3200

"Oh my, this is _quite_ the situation," Lloyd added, coming off his fist and placing both elbows on the table.

/End./

Yusei SPC: 3

SPC: 3

"It's my move. Draw." He drew the card, a small smile coming on his face as he looked at it. "First off, by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field in attack mode."

Quickdraw Synchron, Level 5, Tuner, 700/1400

"Now, I normal summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode."

Nitro Synchron, Level 2, Tuner, 300/100

"My trap card now activates: Graceful Revival! This allows me to bring back one Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Welcome back my Speed Warrior! Also, since there is a Tuner on the field, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog, Level 2, 800/800

"Now, I'm tuning my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my Level 2 Quillbolt hedgehog. Clustering minds will now –!"

"Your card's there already, is that really necessary?" the Knightmare fanatic cut in. This earned him a glare from both the duellist and his assistance. "Sorry sorry, just voicing my opinion. If it helps you get this over with quickly, be my guest."

"Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior, Level 7, 2800/1800

"Also, I'm tuning my Nitro Synchron to my Speed Warrior, Synchro Summoning my Armory Arm!"

Armory Arm, Level 4, 1800/1200

"Using Armory Arm's effect, it equips onto Nitro Warrior, increasing its attack points by 1000."

Nitro Warrior, Level 7, 3800/1800

"Nitro Warrior attacks Inferno."

Yusei LP: 200

LP: 500

/Backfire effect activate./

"Not so fast, my second trap card activates! Shining Silver Force! This negates the damage of a trap card and destroys all of your face up magic and trap cards!" Backfire blew to pieces as Armory Arm's effect began to kick in also. "Now my Armory Arm's effect activates. When a monster equipped with it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack!"

Yusei LP: 200

LP: 0

"My, what a comeback!" Lloyd remarked, giving a clap as he talked. "Now, let's move on to the Knightmare piloting test!"

Retrieving his deck, the man got off the motorcycle frame and turned to face the scientist. "You do know that I've never piloted a knightmare before, right?"

"Oh, that's not what your results say!" Lloyd smirked, turning and walking away.

"Wait…" his assistant slowly began to notice what the man said. She quickly got up, racing after the man. "Lloyd!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the tests took time to be processed. This caused the satellite to be left without his runner for a while. Luckily, he was happily provided with a ride while Lloyd went to attend to Suzaku. Once he exited the vehicle, the duellist thought for a few moments. The sky was a darkish orange, showing that night was near. Would the student council still be there? He looked around the school, seeing the area rather deserted. Most people were either in their dorms, home or finishing up some work or club activity by this time.

His eyes went in the direction to the clubhouse, then back at the dorms. _Jack's runner isn't by the dorms…_ With his mind made up, he began walking off to the Student Council Clubhouse.

Once he came within viewing range, the sight of a white duel runner in front of a large, extravagant building told Yusei everything he needed to know. Slowly, the man turned the doorknob and entered the clubhouse.

**_Poof! Poof!_**

"Welcome back!"

Confetti filled the air, causing the man to cover his eyes with his hands. "You know, I was in jail not on a vacation," the man commented, looking at the student council and Nunnally.

Most of the members stood directly in front of the door. The only exception was Jack, who sat on a chair away from the main group but was still facing the door. The Satellite also noticed that there was a new girl, one with red hair but he put two plus two together.

"Nonsense!" The president said, stepping forward. "It just wouldn't be right if we didn't do something for you!"

The man looked passed them, seeing a table full of food and other things. "Don't you think this is a bit much?" His mouth told another tale. Prison food was anything but savoury and the prospect of enjoying a nice meal was one he more than welcomed.

"You should know by now," the blond man spoke up, "if _she_ doesn't go big, it doesn't matter. Besides, the readers will be disappointed if she doesn't do something crazy."

An arm slung itself around the satellite's neck, a voice speaking afterwards. "Okay! No more sad faces! We're having a good time all night long!"

"And _I_ have just the thing to make sure it goes well!" Rivalz said, walking over to one of the tables. He reached under it, pulling out…

"Not _again_!" Shirley yelled, looking at the bottle of champagne in the blue haired boy's hands. She then turned to the busty blonde. "And Madame President! We have school tomorrow!"

"Oh don't worry; _nothing_ will go wrong _this_ time!" Rivalz said proudly, struggling to open the bottle.

"Oh no you _don't_!" Shirley raced over to him. "We're _minors_! Plus, we can't deal with a hangover during school!" Her hands flew after the bottle, causing the boy to lean back and raise his hands.

Lelouch quickly raced in front of Kallen, arms coming up to block her. "Eh, I think it's best if you step back. We all know your track record with champagne," the boy chuckled as he turned to smile for the girl.

At first, a scowl came over her face but she slowly nodded and stepped back. The duellist's eyes narrowed on the girl once more. Red hair, thin body, the shape of her face… Inwardly, the man yelled but he kept a straight face. The girl, who always seemed to carry a frail air around her was anything but. During his time in the satellite he learnt that outward looks were deceiving. Too many times he'd seen a nice, frail girl come along and need 'protecting' from the thugs only to steal food, stuff or try to corner them for the 'thugs'. Then again, it was to be expected when you were in a good Duel Gang.

The girl seemed to notice his gaze, stiffening at first but then looking away, trying to maybe look like she had a crush or something.

A hand snapped Yusei out of his thoughts as he suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder. "Miss one day and you seem to miss a year." Surprisingly, it was Jack. "This place is missing a few levels of sanity, though here is not the only place."

"What?" Yusei asked, now interested.

"_**You**_ should call Akiza."

_Oh boy… I hope Leo and Luna and ok._ The satellite commented, realizing the tone in the blond haired man used.

"And you probably shouldn't stand there!" He yelled, pushing the satellite on the side just in time for him to dodge the blast of alcohol.

"Rivalz! Are you trying to take out Yusei with that thing too?" Shirley yelled, finally seizing the already opened bottle of champagne from the boy. "Oh no…"

"You guys are always so lively." Nunnally giggled, covered in the champagne instead.

* * *

…

Yusei stared at the black screen silently, waiting.

…

Sitting on the white duel runner was Yusei, waiting and hoping that the person on the other end would pick up. Not only to see them, but the lives of others probably depended on it as well. Everyone knew the little… big destruction streak the former Black Rose had and very few would even consider bringing her anywhere near her breaking point.

…

"Come on… Pick up…"

…

The screen suddenly lit up, a head of burgundy instantly appearing. The hair was short, save for two long bangs which went down the sides. It was in a messy, rough way, as if a hurricane just ran through it. Brown eyes glared into the camera as one loud word echoed through the speakers.

/What?/

"Hey, Akiza." The man responded coolly.

Immediately, the whole woman's demeanour changed. The glare vanished, a hand quickly whipped over her face fixing up her hair and her clothes were fixed.

/Yusei! You're safe!/ the woman cried, giving a small smile. /Wait, why are you calling from Jack's runner?/

"Oh, mine needs some work. I got into an accident of some sorts the last time I was riding it."

Her face changed quickly, rage entering her eyes. /What? Someone _hit_ you! Who? Tell me! I'll make sure they never do anything like that ever again!/

_This is why I didn't tell you that I actually got shot._ The duelist thought, raising his hands in protest, "No, no. You don't have to."

Her face relaxed a bit, turning into a more sympathetic one. /Are you sure? It wouldn't be too hard? Did they hurt you badly? Are you alright?/

Giving a nod, the man replied, "It's nothing I can't handle. The bandages are a bit tight, but it's nothing." Looking more closely, he began to take notice of the scene behind her. "More importantly, are you ok? Looks like you trashed the place a bit."

Blush quickly flowed over the female's face as she turned to look at the background. /Oh no! It's nothing! Nothing!/

"Is that a broken window…?"

Her hands quickly came up, waving madly. /No! No! It's just… some weird abstract art! You know how the lines on those things seem to look like the weirdest things./

With an eyebrow risen, the duelist decides not to push any further. "So, you're alright? Would you like me to come for a visit?"

She stiffened a bit, taking a quick glance behind her and then waving her hands again. /Oh no! Don't worry so much! If you want we c-c-could g-go out somewhere instead…?/

"Sure. That'd be nice."

The girl's cheeks lit up a bit as he replied. She gave a smile before nodding to the man. /So… You'll pick me up?/

"Sure." _Looks like I'll be going overtime trying to fix my runner in time._

/So… I'll see you later?/

"Yeah."

The screen promptly went black, leaving the black haired duelist in the low light of the clubhouse. Slowly, he got up and sighed.

"Back to school tomorrow… I'll have to wait until afterwards for me to work on my runner." After getting off the runner, he also noticed something else.

* * *

As usual, the classes were nothing to scream about. The only real difference was the reception he got from the other students. On his own, Yusei probably wouldn't have noticed but his friends did. Some of the other students still held some belief that he had something to do with the Prince's murder. They went ignored however. After going from satellite to New Domino, a few glares and comments were nothing.

Currently, the man's head was tilted towards the window, his head elsewhere. The thought of fixing his runner was flowing through. The parts needed, labour, extent of damage, how he would get those parts…

Suddenly, soft talk filled the room. The satellite snapped out of his thoughts, turning to see what the commotion was all about.

In front the class stood a tall boy with short, brown hair. "Good morning. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I will be joining you at Ashford Academy starting from today."

**

* * *

Yeah, I'm about done. Sorry for the long wait, the laptop is giving stress like no other. The Motherboard is gone, so it loses charge while plugged in and goes off once it hits 79%.**

**Also, something else was brought to my attention. Yes, I know this is supposed to be the Dark Signer arc. Yes, that arc is dead and gone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update that the arc changed on me, but please bear with me. I'd love to update sooner, so hope the laptop tries to co orperate. I also had a cooler duel in plan, more opponent's. But I couldn't make it come out good, so I scrapped it.**

**In Other news…**

**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! Why? Why 4Kids, why? They're actually daring to dub W.R.G.P. That's a recipe for disaster… So many things are going to go wrong… Am I the only one who sees something wrong in changing something 13+ get changed to something a 5 year old will watch? I don't even want to know what will happen to the Crashtown arc… Oh yeah, and the opening fails.  
**

**Oh well, pay no attention to this semi-sane person's ranting. Also, give thanks to the Beta, Psychid.**

**Until next time,**

**Write on!**


	8. Turn 8: Just another Day

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really didn't mean to take so long to update, it's just that it's really a pain to start and stop. I lost my train of thought quickly that way. However, since I have a week off from school I'll be working to get you the chapters quicker. Thank Hurricane Tomas for that (and at the same time, curse it)**

**Also, thanks goes to my Beta, Psychid for beta-reading this for me. I hope I didn't leave too many errors for him to fix.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
JUST ANOTHER DAY

* * *

**

The classroom buzzed with murmurs as the teacher left the room. The students dispersed into their small groups, though the conversation between them was the same.

"Another Eleven, here…?" a girl said softly.

Another voice growled, "What's wrong with this school? As if the suspect for Clovis's death wasn't enough…"

"Those charges were dropped," a voice corrected him.

"But the new guy's an honorary Britannian so he can't be all bad, right?"

The boy seemed immune to all of this as he packed away his books. Shirley made a move to talk to him, but Rivalz stopped her. Aside from that, no one else in the class made a move to even go near him. Each one of the Britannian students just stood and stared at the Eleven.

"What's Suzaku doing here…?" Yusei thought out loud.

Jack turned, looking at the duelist, "Wait, you know this guy Yusei?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking at the boy. "He's part of the Military. He and I shared a room while we nursed a couple injuries."

The blond's fist slammed onto the table, just soft enough to not draw everyone's attention. "What? What kind of traitor is this guy? Joining with the Britannian Military. Wasn't the Prime Minister's son or something?"

"He _was_?" Jack nodded in response. "We didn't really know much of the outside in the Satellite. Either way, he's not like the other soldiers. Or, at least he doesn't fight like them."

His friend's eyebrow rose at the end. "What exactly happened to you when you were in Shinjuku?"

"A long story," he sighed before pushing his chair back. "Well, might as well go and say hi."

Jack's head shook. "Not now," he watched as Lelouch, who has recently gotten up, tugged on his collar before leaving the classroom. As he did, Suzaku's eyes widened as bit. "It seems someone else wants to do it before you."

_

* * *

"What?"_

The shout echoed through the school as the two duellists walked to the Student's Council Clubhouse. While they walked, Yusei told of his past couple of days. The sights in Shinjuku, the wreckage known as his runner, and his time in jail.

"They can't honestly expect you to join the military?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Yusei said. "They have my runner, plus I've been told if I don't I could get arrested. At least something good comes out of this. I can get free parts for my runner."

/**Ding Dong!**/ the school P.A. system came on, giving a notification noise. Milly's voice then came on. /**Yusei Fudo, could you please head to the head desk? There is a package for you. Once more, Yusei Fudo, could you please head to the head desk? There is a package for you. Thank you!**/

"She actually sounded something like a Student Council President that time," Jack chuckled, going into the clubhouse.

"I'll be back," the duelist said, turning and going back to the main building.

"Look," the receptionist shoved the box in his hands, not paying him a second glance.

Already used to the treatment, the satellite turned and opened the box. On top sat an ID card.

**Name: Yusei Fudo. Nationality: Honorary Britannian. Job: Nightmare Pilot.**

Underneath it sat two special sets of clothes. The first was the same colour as his runner, with white lines going down the sides or the sleeves and legs. The second was a more normal uniform. It was a brown suit with the left breast black and black trimming around the edges. Also, a familiar object sat on top of the uniform.

**Riiiing!**

Yusei reached inside, pulling out the cell phone. "I thought I lost this in Shinjuku…" He opened it, ready to answer.

/_Congratulations!_/ burst out of the receiver before he could speak. /_I see you got our package._/

"I didn't think you'd have the ID card and everything done so fast," he answered, leaving the building. "You even got a uniform made."

/_I couldn't have you piloting your Knightmare in _normal_ clothes! Our performance readings wouldn't be anything near accurate._/ Lloyd responded on the other end. /_Now, you'll have to come in tomorrow for some work. After all, we need to get your Duel Runner up and running as soon as possible!_/

"Okay, I'll see you after class."

/_What? After class? After they rot your brain with useless information? No! We'll pick you up around ten._/

"So, I'll miss class and get to work on my runner? Maybe this isn't so bad after all," Yusei chuckled into phone as he walked to the clubhouse.

/_That's the spirit! I'm looking forward to seeing how that machine works._/

And with that, the call ended. The duelist slipped the phone into his pocket, shaking his head. "He always seems more interested in the equipment, not the person handling it."

He pushed the clubhouse door open, stepping inside.

"Oh! What do we have here?" a voice said.

Yusei's hands instantly became lighter. He looked to see long, blonde hair spinning to a stop.

Milly was already digging through the box, the most of the other members of the student's council not far.

"You're an Honorary Britannian now?" she said, holding up his ID card. "You never told us you were applying to be one. You're even part of the military?"

"It just… came up. I wasn't really expecting to become one," he gave a small smile as he spoke. "But, you know how life is."

The blonde stood up at attention, her hand saluting. "To think—our Yusei, serving his country. This is cause to celebrate!"

"You look for any excuse to do something, don't you?" Jack shook his head.

"But come on! We should _do_ something for him!" she said, waving her arms around.

"You don't have to…" Yusei started, raising his hands in protest.

"What's this? A uniform?" She was off, tossing the ID card to whoever caught it and into the box again. She pulled out the red uniform, spinning with it before giving it a thorough inspection. "Ooo," She cooed, before her eyes glinted at Yusei. "Try it on!"

"What?" he froze. "Not _now_!"

"Yes, now!" Milly raced to him, starting to unbutton his Ashford jacket. "I want to see it!"

"Okay, President," Rivalz said. "You said that on purpose."

"But I want to see it, too!" Shirley said. Her cheeks quickly went pink as she finally realized what the two were referring to. "Wait—I mean I want to see him in the uniform!"

Yusei sighed, trying to push the busty girl's hands away. "You too, Shirley…?"

"What? It looks kinda cool…" She looked away, before moving closer to the president. "So, go Milly! You can do it!"

"This is beginning to sound _so_ wrong…"

"Come on, Yusei! Stop struggling! You're only making this rougher for yourself!" she turned her head. "Shirley! Help! Two is always better than one."

"Ai Ai Madame President!" the orange-haired girl quickly made her way over to the two. She quickly went to his back, holding his arms as the blonde continued working.

"Jack! A little help here?" Yusei called out, looking to the other blond who was sitting down.

"I'm not getting involved," was his simple reply.

"Oh my…" Nina covered her eyes as Milly continued working.

**Creeeek.**

"Oh…"

All movement stopped as a new person entered the clubhouse. Her hair was short and red, and she had blue eyes. Her body seemed to carry a frail air about her as she surveyed the scene. A man, his school jacket gone and his undershirt the only upper body protection he had. Behind him stood a girl, her arms bound around his shoulders and keeping him still and another was on her knees, pulling down his pants.

"Oh!" Her cheeks quickly began to copy her hair colour. "Y-You guys actually d-_do_ that kind of thing?"

"What kind of thing?" the orange-haired girl then looked down at the scene. "M-Madame President?"

"_What_? How else is he going to fit into the whole suit?" she said, continuing to lower the duellist's pants.

"M-Madame President! Stop that!" Shirley had let of Yusei by then.

Sighing, the blonde gave up and let go of the man. "_Fine_! Alright, you don't have to put it on."

"You guys sure are a bunch of characters," Yusei said, pulling his pants back up and reaching for his jacket.

"Isn't there supposed to be a meeting now?" Kallen asked, looking around.

"Oh, that's right!" the president perked up, pointing to the stairs. "To the boardroom!"

Chuckles and a couple side comments could be heard as everyone made their way to the stairs. Yusei was looking for his ID Card.

"Thanks for saving me back there," he said as Kallen passed.

"That's not what most men would say after being brought out of a situation like that," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Classes the next day were as usual, though the air was a bit tenser now that both Suzaku and Yusei were there. The duelist received extra stares and glares from students, some who questioned him just for being a suspect in the Prince's murder. Suzaku was just getting the usual 'Eleven' treatment.

The sound of running water filled the area. Classes had taken a short break for the time being. Under the shadow of the building, a figure stood in front of a sink. His hair was short, brown and curly though his focus was on the sink. His hands worked tirelessly, moving in the sink.

Silently, he pulled the contents of the sink out. An undershirt. Graffiti of all kinds covered it, slurs and insults making up the gist of the writing.

"You too, huh?"

He turned around to see another figure coming to the sinks. His hair was black with gold highlights and spiked upwards at the top and downwards at the bottom.

"Yusei!" he said. "I meant to speak to you yesterday, though…"

"It's okay," the Satellite said, beginning to wash his shirts. "Britannia isn't spelt with a 'q'—why do they keep spelling it like that…?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head before continuing to wash.

The two continued to wash in silence, before Yusei spoke up again.

"Why the sudden transfer?" he asked. "I know it wasn't just for the uniform."

"Actually…" he looked down into the sink, "someone arranged this for me. They thought an eighteen-year-old should be in school."

The duellist chuckled, "If only people in the satellite thought so…"

* * *

Class was over for the day and most people were at the club, partaking in their club's activities. Most.

"I may need to take the Wheel of Fortune out for a spin soon…" Jack said sitting in front of his Duel Runner. "I need to see if the stabilizer is still working well." He leaned forward, his head going into the engine of his runner.

"Gah! Stupid cat!"

The blond lifted his head from his work, looking around to see the source of the noise. A black cat raced through the campus, a rather annoyed Lelouch darting after it. Or rather, darting to the best of his ability. The boy lacked any kind of physical capabilities, so the cat could have easily lost him if it didn't have an injured paw.

He shook his head at the scene. "Outsmarted by a cat, Lelouch?"

Something then caught his eye. The cat seemed to be wearing something… something black…

"What the…?"

The cat suddenly swerved into a building, the boy huffing madly before bolting after it.

"Must have been nothing." Once again, the former duel king was in his vehicle. He closed up the engine, dusting himself off before stepping onto his runner.

His hand gripped the accelerator, revving the engine a few times.

Suddenly, the P.A. system chime rang through the air. /**This is Milly Ashford, your student council President!**/

"What now…?"

/**Cat Hunt everybody!**/

"You can't be serious…" He sunk his head, shaking it.

/**There's a cat on campus which needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big ol' kiss from a member of the council!**/ The President announced. She then broke out into a fit of (evil) laughter.

**Bam!**

The duelist fell off his bike in shock.

"Wait, student's council?" a girl said. "Does that include…"

"Jack Atlas!" Another one yelled.

"Kyaaaaa!" one spun around, holding her arms tight together. "Imagine getting a kiss on the cheek from him!"

"Wait, if we caught the cat, don't we get to choose where?"

The area got silent for one second.

"CAT HUNT!"

Girls burst out in all directions, each one giggling and blushing at the prize which awaited them if they found the cat. It wasn't the girls alone. Clubs were beginning to mobilize. The equestrian club rode on horses, the gardening club was searching the grass for catnip and the Britannian Football team was wrecking their way through buildings. Within seconds the school was thrown into complete chaos.

/**And when you catch it, bring what it has to me, to me, to me! Muahaha (cough) (cough)**/

"What?" Jack rose to his feet, his fists clenched. "Does that girl even know what she has _done_? Not even the _readers_ can imagine what will happen to me if the wrong person catches that cat!" His eyes darted to his runner. _No… It'll make too much noise and scare it off._

"I, Jack Atlas will catch the cat!" he yelled before running off in the direction of the school.

He dodged passed a crew of girls, skidding inside of a building. The halls were a mess with students rushing and searching for the cat. Pushing through the crowds, Jack rushed forward.

"Gah—where the hell is Yusei when you need him?" he growled as he searched. "He was always better at handling stupid things like this."

* * *

"A-_choo_

!"

"My my, Mister Fudo. I don't think Engine parts work well after being sneezed on," Llyod commented, looking at the back of the vehicle. "You just got out of prison and you've already caught a cold? Trying to live life to its fullest I see."

Looking up from his runner, Yusei rubbed his nose. _Who's talking about me behind my back…?_

* * *

"Wait, is that the cat?"

Jack's head spun around to see a small spot of black leap out of the window.

"_Finally_! That cat it _mine_!" he yelled, darting to the window. A blockade suddenly appeared as he neared it.

"Sorry, Jack; we can't let you do that," one of them said, a dark aura leaking out of the whole crew. "You see, we want that kiss. But, we can't get it if you do."

"Che…" he groaned, fists clenching. _I thought fangirls _weren't_ supposed to be smart! The cat's getting away!_

"So you're not going anywhere near that cat until one of our girls gets it," the group slowly began to encircle him as she said that.

_How am I going to get out of t_his_ one…?_ A light bulb lit in his head. "Doesn't the person who _catches_ the cat get the kiss? So how do you expect all of you to get the kiss is only one of your girls is out getting it?"

The girls froze, each one looking at the other to see what they were thinking.

**Fwap!**

The blond leapt over the blockade, rolling as he landed. He then shot out of the window, looking for the cat.

"Stop him!" the ringleader yelled, pointing out the window. At her command, the girls began to pour out onto the small roof behind him.

His eyes looked further ahead, scanning for the cat. "Found it!"

The cat was crossing one of the junctions, heading off into a clocktower.

"Ah-_ha_!" Jack barely stopped in time to dodge a girl who flew out from a window.

_This is becoming annoying!_ he jumped off the roof, kicking off as soon as he landed on the floor. _I've got to get that cat and fast!_

He could see other students beginning to converge on the area. Quickly, he rushed inside, starting to make his way up the stairs. Noise floated down into his ears, telling him that someone was already making their way up.

_No way I'm letting some lucky fangirl do what she wants with me!_ he thought, rushing up the stairs.

Floor after floor, the noise slowly began to take shape. It changed to the sound of two people, probably giving each other witty comments. After a while though, they stopped.

_It seems this cat has a death wish or something. Why would it go onto the roof?_ he thought, looking at the now visible window it climbed through.

"Whoa!"

Jack's eyes widened at the shout. _That sounded like…!_ He finally reached the top. "Lelouch!"

The purple-eyed boy was on the edge of the roof, a few inches more and he would be off. Next to the window was the newest transfer student, Suzaku Kururugi, holding the boy up.

"_Jack_? What are _you_ doing here?" the boy sounded more worried than glad. "I thought you _hated_ it when Milly does these outrageous kinds of things!"

"I do, but you don't expect Jack Atlas to sit around and let some crazy fangirl steal a chance to do whatever she wants to me," he replied.

"The cat's up by the bell. I'll handle Lelouch," Suzaku said, pulling the boy up.

"Right."

The growing crowd underneath began buzzing as they saw the blond step out from the window. Shouts and yells could be heard as he moved, but he ignored them. He could see the cat, sitting casually under the bell, licking its paw.

"Come here fur ball."

"Meow?" the cat meowed as he picked it up, still licking its paw.

Jack looked at the cat, his eyebrow raising. "Weren't you wearing something?" he looked around, scanning the area. "That's…!"

The blond came down, handing the cat to Suzaku. He started making his way down, while Jack stayed back and waited for Lelouch.

"Jack, if you stayed back to see if I was okay–."

"The cat was wearing a Zero mask," he said, his arms folded.

The boy stiffened. _He saw the mask… And my Geass won't work on him…_ he gave a sheepish chuckle, scratching his arm. "You see, this was supposed to be a joke thought of by some of the other guys in the school. The picture was supposed to read 'Zero is a…'… um… what was it again…?"

Jack's hand came up. "So why didn't you just ask for help when it ran away?"

"You see, people are a bit sensitive to the 'Zero' issue right now. If anyone saw the cat running around with the mask on, things could have gotten out of hand. Could you imagine if someone called the police or something, thinking he was actually here?" he explained. "All just over a little joke."

"…"

Lelouch's mind was racing as he talked. _This could be a problem… To think a cat caused all this trouble…_

"Whatever," the blond turned, beginning to make his way down the stairs.

"What?" Lelouch blurted, though he quickly recovered. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, 'whatever'. Besides, if you were lying," he paused, turning to look at him. "That would mean that you are Zero." He continued, waving his hand, "But someone like you could never pull that off."

Chuckling, Lelouch followed him. "You're right. I don't think I could ever be that brave or calm under adversity."

Jack's hand ran through his hair as he continued down. "Yusei vanishes, Milly does something crazy and whole school goes into chaos. Just another day at Ashford…"

"You can say _that_ again…"

* * *

"You guys are something else." Yusei got up, dusting himself off. "I don't think I've even build one so fast before."

"Well, what do you expect? We build Knightmare Frames, did you think this would have been too much?"

In front of Yusei stood his runner. Though most of it lacked a paint job it was fully functional, even the communications. Next to Yusei stood Lloyd, his hands in his lab coat. A few other crew members were in the vehicle, cleaning and moving useless parts out of the way.

"I should probably take it out for a spin, to make sure everything's in order," he reached for his helmet.

The scientist smiled. "I was thinking the same thing! We could use this to get some readings!" He reached to the side, pulling out the red suit. "Time to suit up!"

Sighing, the duelist took the suit. "If only Milly and Shirley were here to see this."

* * *

The wind rode over Yusei's face as he bolted down the highway. The sensation filled his very soul as he went faster, pushing the runner to its limits. It swerved beautifully through traffic, though some of the other motorists wouldn't agree. His new riding suit fit extremely well and even seemed to make the ride go smoother. Lloyd insisted on the full suit, so he even had a matching headpiece.

"It rides like a dream," he said as he swerved around a car.

/_What do you expect?_/ Lloyd answered through the communicator. /_Now, how about we see those Duelling skills of yours? I'm sure you're itching to go again after nearly losing in entrance exam!_/

/_Lloyd!_/ his assistant, Cecile cut in. /_You don't have to if you don't want to. There's traffic now so you may be disturbed._/

Revving his engine, Yusei smiled, "It's okay; I don't mind the idea." He shot forward, his eyes open for other runners. _The only thing is, there's a lot less Turbo Duelists here than in Neo Domino. Plus, I can't go too far away._

"Yo!" a runner pulled up next to his. It was a bit cruder than Yusei's, resembling a normal motorcycle more than Yusei's. The rider himself had bright, short pink hair. His green jacket blew back as he drove. "You're driving like a bored maniac. Best you do something useful. Come lose, I could use a little self esteem boost right now. Name's Bass, by the way!"

Smirking, Yusei nodded. "Let's go."

**Duel Mode. Manual.**

The area around them held a purple hue as the duel started.

_"Turbo Duel, Acceleration!"_

_Yusei: 4000 LP / Bass: 4000 LP  
Yusei: 0 SPC / Bass: 0 SPC_

"I'll let you take the first move," Bass declared.

"Ok then, my turn!" Yusei declared, quickly drawing a card. "I'll start off my playing Max Warrior in Attack Mode!" An engine-themed warrior wielding some kind of metal staff suddenly appeared beside Yusei (ATK: 1800).

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Yusei finished, sliding two cards vertically into his runner's disk. Two vertical card backings appeared on both sides of Yusei's runner, and quickly faded from sight.

"It's my move!" shouted Bass, drawing his card. Suddenly, both duelists' runners slightly gained speed.

_Yusei: 1 SPC / Bass: 1 SPC_

"And from my hand, I summon Steamroid in Attack Mode!" A blue circle appeared next to him as he placed the card on the duel disk. The sound of a locomotive chugged through the air as a cartoon-ish train drove out of the circle (ATK: 1800).

"Now Steamroid, attack his Max Warrior!"

/_Is he insane? Both of them will be destroyed if he does that!_/ Lloyd said through the communicator. /_I know I'm not an expert on this, but isn't that bad?_/

"Just watch."

As soon as the locomotive monster charged, it suddenly blew its whistle triumphantly (ATK: 1800 – 2300). The warrior burst into pixels as the locomotive wrecked into it, taking some of Yusei's life points along with it (Yusei's LP: 4000 – 3500).

"When Steamroid attacks a monster," explained Bass, "it immediately gains five hundred Attack Points! Pretty impressive, if you ask _me_!

"I'll play a card face-down to end my turn." A vertical card backing appeared beside Bass's runner and quickly faded from sight. Steamroid's Attack Points then returned to its base stat (ATK: 2300 – 1800).

"I draw!" shouted Yusei, quickly drawing his card.

_Yusei: 2 SPC / Bass: 2 SPC_

"I'll start my turn off by summoning Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!" Another circle appeared next to Yusei, except this time a skater skid out. His suit was fully grey with a face mask and goggles covering his face (ATK: 0900).

"Speed Warrior, attack Steamroid!" Hearing this, Speed Warrior immediately sped off and dashed directly at the locomotive monster.

Bass smirked as he saw that. "You lost it or something?"

"Nope," answered Yusei, cracking a smile. Bass noticed that Speed Warrior's Attack Points have increased (ATK: 0900 – 1800), whereas the Attack Points of his own Steamroid have decreased (ATK: 1800 – 1300).

"You see, during the Battle Phase in which Speed Warrior was summoned, its Attack Points are doubled. And although Steamroid gains five hundred Attack Points when attacking, it loses that much when a monster's attacking _it_."

The Warrior spun around with a kick, taking out the locomotive in one strike (Bass's LP: 4000 – 3500).

"That about does it for me," Yusei calmly finished. Speed Warrior's Attack Points returned to normal (ATK: 1800 – 0900).

"My turn starts!" the pink-haired man yelled as he drew.

_Yusei: 3 SPC / Bass: 3 SPC_

"I summon Submarineroid in attack mode!" A blue and yellow submarine appeared next to the man, which two arms holding a torpedo under it (ATK: 0800).

"That's not good…" Yusei mumbled as he saw the submarine glare at him.

"Submarineroid's special effect is that it can attack you directly!"

The submarine glared at Yusei, clutching its torpedo before throwing it at him. It exploded on contact, causing the duelist to swerve from the shockwaves (Yusei's LP: 3500 – 2700).

"Hey! What it Eleven!"

"That's why Elevens shouldn't drive! Get out off the road!"

He grinded his teeth as he dodged oncoming traffic. _There should _really_ be a special lane for this._

"Plus, after it attacks, my roid goes into Defense Mode!" The submarine took on a blue hue as it put away its torpedo (DEF: 1800). "Your go."

"_Gladly!"_ shouted Yusei, drawing his card.

_Yusei: 4 SPC / Bass: 4 SPC_

"By sacrificing Speed Warrior, I can special summon Turret Warrior in Attack mode!" Speed Warrior shrank to a small ball before floating into the air. The ball then grew, changing colour to brown. Two turret guns formed as shoulders, with the rest of the large body forming next (ATK: 1200).

"By sacrificing a Warrior-Type monster, I can Special Summon this guy right from my hand! And since I did, Turret Warrior gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster I just sacrificed!" A bright orange aura suddenly surrounded Turret Warrior for only a few seconds (ATK: 1200 – 2100).

"Turret Warrior, take out that Submarineroid!" The monster loaded its gun, lowering them slowly. With two spots, the submarine burst into pixels. "I'll summon a monster in face down defence mode before ending my turn." A horizontal card backing appeared next to Turret Warrior and quickly faded from sight.

"Time to kick things up a notch! I draw!" Bass shouted, furiously drawing a card.

_Bass: 5 SPC / Yusei: 5 SPC_

"I summon Expressroid to the field in Attack Mode!" Another circle appeared next to Bass. This time, a subway train burst through, speeding in a circle around the Turbo duellist before settling at a steady speed next to him (ATK: 0400). "Expressroid's effect allows me to add two 'roid' monsters from my graveyard to my hand.

"And since I now have a roid monster on the field, I can now activate my face-down card, Supercharge!" A card picturing a yellow cartoon car with eyes and its bonnet open.

"This allows be to draw two cards if the only monsters I control are 'roid' monsters that are of the Machine-Type!" After he drew the two cards, a smile crawling over his face as he did. "Here comes my self esteem boost! I play the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!" A green card appeared, showing Flame swordsman and Dark magician standing on the side of a dark figure. "As the name suggests, this card lets me Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster right away!

"I'm fusing the Drillroid which was already in my hand with the Submarineroid and Steamroid I got from my Graveyard!"

The three cards appeared, swirling together to form a large monster. It had a drill head, with claws coming out on its sides. The body was shaped like a submarine and it had a purple, red and white paintjob. Two eyes glared at Yusei as the drill spun menacingly.

"Say hello to Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" The drill-based machine spun its drill rapidly (ATK: 3000).

"A troublesome monster has appeared…" Yusei grunted, looking at the monster.

"Now Jumbo Drill, drill through that face-down monster!"

The drill spun wildly, before the Vehicroid rammed into the card. A stone creature with four legs appeared holding up a helicopter pad on his back. The drill rammed into it, but after some struggle the warrior pushed it back (DEF: 1200).

"What the- You should have taken Battle Damage, since my monster inflicts piercing damage!" Bass yelled in protested, pointing at Yusei's monster in panic. "And how come it wasn't destroyed, either?"

"Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, and I take no battle damage from battles with this monster," Yusei said calmly, looking at his hand.

The other duelist grinded his teeth in anger. "Lucky break! I play a card face-down and end my turn!" Another vertical card backing appeared beside Bass's runner and quickly faded from sight.

"My turn!" shouted Yusei, drawing his card.

"Not so fast!" shouted Bass, as a card picturing someone mistakenly dropping their sword quickly turned open. "I activate my face-down card, Drop Off! When this card activates, you have to discard the card you have just drawn!

"I'm just making sure you can do anything to save yourself!"

Giving the card a glance, Yusei slipped it into the discard slot. Afterwards, both duelists' runners gained even more speed.

_Yusei: 6 SPC / Bass: 6 SPC_

"I normal summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Junk Synchron leaped into existence next to Yusei (ATK: 1300). "Junk Synchron's effect allows me to Special Summon a Level two or lower monster from my Graveyard! Revive yourself, Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior immediately reappeared next to Junk Synchron (DEF: 0400).

"I'm not over yet! By lowering Turret Warrior's level by one, I special summon Level Eater in Attack Mode!" A ball of light leaked of Turret Warrior, before changing and morphing to a small ladybug (Turret Warrior: LV 5 – 4; Level Eater: ATK: 0600).

"Th-three monsters in one turn!" the man yelled, starting to shake. He quickly calmed down as he resumed: "But they're _still_ nothing, compared to my Jumbo Drill!"

"But, that's not the only monster you have," Yusei smirked. "I activate my face down card, Level Retuner! This allows me to lower my Turret Warrior's Level by two (Turret Warrior: LV 4 – 2)!

"And now, I'm tuning my Level three Junk Synchron to my Level two Fortress Warrior!"

The Fortress Warrior leaped up, while Junk Synchron pulled his rip cord. His engines started, quickly changing him to three green rings. The rings formed a short tunnel around the warrior, which turned into two small stars.

_"Clusters stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!"_ The stars burst into a large beam of light, engulfing the rings. _"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

The light faded, with a new monster coming out. Junk Warrior. He flew into the air, spinning around and performing his signature pose (ATK: 2300).

"That's _still_ nothing!" cackled Bass.

"Junk Warrior's effect activates! When he's Synchro Summoned, he gains the total Attack Points of all Level two or lower monsters I control!"

_"WHAT?"_ The pink haired man yelled, stared at the duelist with wide eyes. "Oh man…" Junk Warrior's Attack Points have greatly increased because of his two Level two monsters (ATK: 2300 – 5900).

"Junk Warrior, end this! Attack Jumbo Drill with Scrap Fist!"

The warrior flew high into the sky, stopping for a split second before spiralling down with its fist extended. The train burst into pieces, the pieces flying onto Bass (Bass's LP: 3500 – 0000).

Smoke burst from Bass's duel runner, the man skidding to a stop as his Life Points hit zero. He hung his head back as he stopped, ignoring the angry shouts of other motorists.

"Good duel," Yusei said, reversing back to him. "You run a good Vehicroid deck."

"Heh, almost had you there," the man said, stretching his hand out. "Good duel."

* * *

In the truck, Lloyd and Cecile sat in front of a table.

"My, what a duel. He sure knows how to make a comeback," the woman commented, looking at one of the screens on the table.

"What's wrong Cecile? Thinking becoming a fan?" Lloyd asked, leaning closer to her. "Don't tell me you're thinking of adding a duel disk in Lancelot's cockpit."

She gave a soft chuckle at the joke. "Though, something weird happened during the duel."

"What? He didn't wreck it while we weren't watching, did he? As much as I like building things, it's a bit of a pain getting motorcycle parts."

"No," she tapped on the keyboard, bringing up passed footage. "The readings… They begin to fluctuate towards the end…"

The man's eyes focused on the screen. "Mr Fudo, you are quite the character…"

**

* * *

**

**Once again, I apologize for taking so long. I expected to finish this Wednesday (3rd), though it didn't go so well. Oh well, I've got a couple of episodes of 5D's to watch and some Dissidia to play. Feedback is appreciated!  
**

**Write on!**


	9. Turn 9: Beginning of the End

**No excuses on how long it took for this chapter to come out. I honestly just didn't do it. Could have, but didn't.**

**Edit: Funnily enough, my laziness wasn't the main reason for this being so late. I was probably done by end of December/January. My beta just took long.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
THE BEGINNING OF THE END

* * *

**

The air was slow, crisp and clear. The gentle sounds of the day filled it, with the soft murmurs of passing students talking quietly amongst themselves, birds and small animals in the distance and other general noises in the background. In fact, it was quite the normal day.

Almost _too_ normal.

Classes were over for the day and club activities were just getting started. That meant that being in a club was mandatory, the hallways, walkways and grassy areas would be free of people, save for a few sports clubs practicing.

Unfortunately, that meant that the place would be quiet. _Too_ quiet.

A loud, harsh noise cut through the silence, almost seeming to drive a stake through its heart. It came a few more times, before a bang followed.

The sound came from a small vehicle. It only had one wheel and was painted fully in white. A man stood up next to the vehicle. His hair was short and blond and his eyes purple. He twirled the wrench in his hand, grasping it as he sat down in the seat. He started the engine, the revving of the engine echoing through the school. The monitor sparked to life, statistics and statuses filling the screen.

His eyes glanced over the screen, a small smile came onto his face. "Everything is in order. All that's left to do is…" the smile turned into a scowl, "…take it for a test drive."

It was and wasn't the 'driving' which made the smile vanish. Although he enjoyed riding his runner, it was every other damned idiot on the road which made it a pain. Before his hand even pulled the accelerator, there was someone in front of him driving at three miles per hour. Before he could even pull his arm back to turn, there was someone there blowing their horn at him. The curses weren't a problem, but it just couldn't compare to his private riding area back when he was king or even maybe the Satellite.

Groaning, he got up and did something he never thought he would do of his own free will. He made his way to the Student's Council Clubhouse.

He pushed through the front doors, the only sound in the room coming from the door. He looked around, before steeping inside. Even the sound of his shoe echoed through the room. "This feels like a scene from a bad horror movie," he commented, walking through the room. "I never thought I'd see the day when I could walk in here and not face palm."

He made his way up the stairs and down the corridor, heading towards the conference room. Although it was where the most crap happened, it was also the least boring room in the building. He opened the door, about to go inside.

"You're going out with Lulu, right?"

And he was off to see if Nunnally needed some company. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved in some kind of triangle or square or parallelogram. He had enough problems already and didn't need to get involved in Shirley's.

He continued to walk through the building, walking passed the Principle's room and more or less just wondering.

This must have been a crime, or maybe a conspiracy. The one time he was actually in the mood for something over the top or something wild… They were being normal! Milly locked herself in the President's office, probably doing some paper work like a real president, Shirley and whoever the hell she was with – probably Kallen by elimination- were discussing boys or something and Nina was watching something on her laptop. The rest of the day seemed bleak, probably going to be filled with yelling from motorists or sleeping on a roof.

Suddenly, his right arm began to react. The red lines of his Signer mark began to penetrate through the black sleeves of his uniform. An odd feeling registered in his head as he looked at the mark, something unlike anything else he had ever felt before.

"What's this…?" he muttered, pulling up the sleeve. A chill went down his back as he focused on the feeling, the sensation getting stronger as he walked. "It feels… troubling." He stopped, looking around. "What's causing this…? Is Yusei or the others in trouble…?" He focused on the sensation again, slowly shaking his head at the thought. "No… Something else. What is the Crimson Dragon trying to tell me…?"

He walked forward, the feeling slowing getting stronger. As it did, something in his mind clicked. This was a bad idea. Nothing good could ever come from heading towards the cause of the sudden lighting. But…

Jack Atlas does not run from danger! He conquers it head on, over powering it and taking control!

He continued down the corridor, until coming to a door. The glow grew stronger as he stopped in front of it, telling him what he needed to know. His hand reached for the handle to open it, but he thought of something before he did.

What if it was a Dark Signer…? What if they tried to hurt the members of the Student's council?

He hesitated for a moment… before grabbing the handle and turning it. If a Dark Signer was causing this, all he had to do was just beat them before they could do any damage.

He pushed the door open, rushing into the room.

"Oh my…"

He stopped, glancing into the room. It was a typical bedroom, though there was one thing which wasn't typical in it. A girl, or rather, a woman. Her hair was long and green, flowing well down a back. She wore, or rather was wearing, an odd suit. It was white, with some black and grey on it and zippers and locks on the ends of the sleeves, legs and collar.

However, most of the suit was off her as she stood in the room, her back exposed and even some of her… lower regions. She just happened to be facing away from the door, blocking anything else from his view.

"Gah!" Jack said, immediately covering his eyes. "Lock the door!"

"What's wrong?" she said, dropping the rest onto the floor and beginning to walk over to one of the closets. "It's not like there's anything you've never seen before."

He peeped through his fingers, glancing at her. Oh yeah, there was one more detail about her which set her apart from everyone else.

Her forehead was glowing.

"Actually, there is," he said, looking at her forehead. "Last time I checked, people's forehead's don't glow."

She stopped, only having slipped her arms through a school uniform. She slid over to a mirror, lifting up the hair in front of her forehead. She then turned, to look at the man who still covered his eyes. Her eyes narrowed on his mark.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of those marks," she calmly said, strolling back over to the closet.

"Then… you're…!" Jack started.

"No, I'm not," she simply replied, slipping a skirt on. "It's okay, you can look now." He lowered his hand, only to bring it back up. She gave a chuckle, fixing the skirt. "Ok, now you can."

He lowered his hand, to see the green haired woman buttoning the last button on the top. "Who are you?"

She walked over to the dresser, searching around for something. "Is my name really that important?" she pulled out a big ribbon, tying her hair into a ponytail and making a big bow.

"Let me say it differently," he said, looking seriously at her. "What are you? My Signer mark isn't taking too nicely to that mark on your forehead."

She nodded, moving back to the dresser and grabbing another white ribbon and tying it around her forehead. "Good, now it'll look like a symbol on the ribbon…" She turned to man, still talking in the same calm manner. "Lelouch is in trouble."

His purple eyes widened at the sudden statement. "… What…?"

"He's in a situation which will surely kill him," she said, "unless I can get there to help him. You do care about him, right?"

"Why are you telling me this?" he retorted. "If you're the one who needs to help him."

"I need a ride after all."

* * *

She decided to sneak out of the clubhouse. That alone rose flags in his head, but those could wait until later. For now, his first priority was getting Lelouch, where ever he was. Jack made his way out of the clubhouse like he normally would. His runner was parked outside, so he sat on it and waited.

Eventually, a rustling noise came from one of the nearby bushes and she emerged, this time carrying a black case.

"This isn't a pickup truck. You can't just bring whatever you want onto this," Jack said, looking at the baggage.

"I'll need this," was the simple reply she gave him. She casually strolled out of the bushes, heading towards the runner.

Jack got off, motioning for her to get on.

"How romantic, a motorcycle ride for two."

"Just shut up and get on."

"Jack?" a third voice suddenly said.

The two turned around to see Kallen, standing in front of the runner. She rose an eyebrow at the two of them.

"I don't think you should talk to your girlfriend like that."

He stiffened at the statement, and did so even more when he felt an arm wrap around his. "He's so crude sometimes. But, he means well. Generally."

The red haired girl shrugged. "Well, I guess if you say so…"

Jack moved the green haired woman onto the motorcycle, quickly handing her a helmet and slipping his on as well. "We need to go now or we'll be late."

He quickly started the runner, revving the engine before starting to drive off.

"Behave on your date!" Kallen got the last comment in before the two rode off.

A scowl painted the duellist's face as he rode off. "Bah, didn't she run off somewhere earlier in the chapter?" he stopped in front of the gate, the man checking his vehicle licence quickly. "And you, what was will that 'girlfriend' nonsense?"

"Well, we couldn't have her getting suspicious. What if she followed us?" she responded coolly.

He drove off, heading onto the streets and leaving Ashford Academy behind. "Speaking of which, where exactly are we going?" he asked, pulling onto one of the side roads.

"Oh, nowhere special," she said, starting to give him directions.

* * *

"Nowhere special? Were you trying to be funny?"

"Oh please… Be quiet, do you want someone to hear you?"

By this time, the soft humming of the Duel Runner engine wasn't the only sound in the air. In fact, you couldn't even hear it.

**BOOM!**

The Knightmare's were too busy having fun to be soft enough to let you hear it. At first, Jack thought maybe she would bring him to some wealthy part of town, where the boy finally made one wrong move and was in some bush somewhere after losing even the clothes off his back (he heard Shirley mention his gambling habits). However, she brought him to the exact opposite. She brought him to a ghetto. There was only one thing which made it stand out.

The military was there.

Once she told him to enter the sewers, he already was suspicious. After all, you don't ask someone with a White runner for a ride through a sewer. You'll either get run over or dust blasted in your face as they drove off. Luckily for her, Jack Atlas doesn't abandon his friends, no matter if they're best or slightly acquaintances. Now, he was driving through a sewer with dust and small debris falling on his runner from the action above. The crashes, explosions and even some yells travelled though the ground into the small tunnel, but nothing distinguishable.

"Go down this left," she commanded, looking down there.

Grunting, Jack turned the corner, speeding up slightly as he did.

"Please slow down. If you use too much of your engine's power, the Knightmare's will pick you up on their radar," she advised calmly, despite the critical nature of the comment.

He slowed down, continuing to move forward. "What the hell is Lelouch doing anyway?"

"You'll find out in due time. After all, it's not like a Japanese like yourself wouldn't be interested in what he's doing," she said, looking up.

Jack almost stopped the runner in response. "Okay, lady, I can deal with this wild goose chase, and going into a battlefield for a friend isn't completely out of my league… But if you don't start making sense, we're going back to Ashford Academy."

She sighed, almost as if his actions were nothing more than a slight hindrance. "The marks keep together."

"What?"

"Although they don't stay in the same immediate area," she began explaining, all the while still looking up. "Once one moves, all do. That way, they are all in the same area to help each other. To put it even more simply, if one signer is Japanese, all are Japanese."

He sped up again, though not too fast. "So, you know about the Crimson dragon?"

"Crimson Dragon?" she asked, honestly sounding a bit curious. Only a bit though. "That was mere observation."

This time, he did stop. "Ob-Observation? How old are you?" he yelled, whipping his head around to face the woman.

"Come now Jack, you know it's rude to ask a woman her age," she simply replied. "Now, please continue driving."

"Drop me off here. This should be far enough," she suddenly said, causing the man to come to a screeching halt.

He rose the handles, letting the woman get up. She stepped off his runner, holding the grey case closely in his arms. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," she said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"I wasn't," he said, turning around and beginning to drive off.

"You know, I'll need you to come back and pick me up," she called out as she walked. "After all, you have to drop your date back home."

He grunted, revving the engine as he picked up speed.

"Too much power."

He slowed down, still heading away from the woman. As he moved away, the glowing on his arm lessened.

"What is that woman?" he muttered, looking at his arm as the red lines of the mark died out. He then gave a stressed sigh, turning down a random corner. "What the hell can I do in the middle of a battlefield? It's not like I can have a good duel here at a time like this."

Suddenly, a pain stabbed his arm. He glared at it, one thought coming to his mind. "What is that woman doing?" His mind changed quickly, as a loud noise filled the sewer. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was and in fact, Jack would have deserved a slap if he didn't recognise it.

A Duel Runner.

Within seconds, a blur rushed passed him. It almost wrote him off, with the forces from the speed and splash of sewer water throwing the blond against the wall.

His driving skill came into good use, as he regained control and wasted no time in following in pursuit. "Who are you?" he yelled as he neared him.

The Runner he was chasing was deep blue, but completely devoid of any kind of decoration. It was like the kind straight of the assembly line, without even going through a dealer or agent first. What did stand out was the driver. He completely hid his identity. Unless you could tell by his arms, which Jack actually couldn't see, the person was completely hidden underneath a long brown cloak. If it had just been that, he could have passed for someone trying to run away from the Britannians, but there was more. An eerie feeling surrounded him. The aura almost radiated off him and the duellist just shouldn't shake it.

"Hey!" he yelled, picking up speed in an attempt to catch up to him. "Hey!"

The person turned, but the cloak still blocked everything. They turned back, beginning to pick up more speed.

Jack scowled, revving his engine. "Do you honestly believe you can overpower Jack Atlas!" He pushed his runner harder, closing the distance between them.

**BOOM!**

The gunfire was no longer just muffled noises. He paid no real notice to when they left the sewers, only focusing on the task at hand. Catching the guy in front of him.

Then, something unexpected happened. He turned.

The figure zoomed past Jack, almost writing him off once again. That was the last straw.

"Face me you coward!" he yelled, turning on a dime.

"_**My pleasure!**_" the figure said, throwing one of their arms out. On it, a purple mark sparked to life, glowing to a new level.

**Boom!**

Purple flames gushed from the ground around them. They consume everything in their path, growing wildly and quickly encircling them. It wasn't long before they were trapped. The flames were too high even for a Knightmare to see or enter. The area itself was large, large enough for…

"_**Time for your destiny,**_" the figure said, the area quickly taking on a purple hue.

"If you want to lose so badly, I can't refuse."

"Turbo Duel, Acceleration!"

_Jack: 4000 LP / Person: 4000 LP  
Jack: 0 SPC / Person: 0 SPC_

"_**First corner decides it.**_" the figure said, before speeding off to turn.

Jack quickly caught up, smirking as he watched the driver. "The only reason I wasn't catching you was because I forgot my sewer tires at home."

However, at the last second Jack slowed down, giving his opponent the lead.

"_**What's wrong, losing your edge?**_" the figure taunted.

"I'll let you have one turn before I crush you."

The figure drew, giving a laugh as he saw his card. "_**I'll show you how much of a fool you are! I summon Mother Grizzly in Attack mode!**_"

A blue circle appeared in from of him, out of which a bear leapt out. Its fur was dark blue and it snarled wildly at Jack (ATK: 1400)

"_**I play two facedown cards and end. You doom is inevitable.**_"

"Talk is cheap," Jack said as he drew.

_Jack: 1 SPC / Person: 1 SPC_

"When my opponent has monsters on the field and I don't, Vice Dragon can be summoned with half of its Attack and Defense Points!" Jack yelled as he played the card. A blue circle appeared to him, and a large, purple dragon flew out. Its arms and legs were skinny, but the hands and feet were big. Its wings were green and spikes came out of its knees. The card roared as it appeared, but quickly shrunk to half its size (ATK: 2000 – 1000)

"And now, I summon Dark Resonator in Attack Mode (ATK: 1300)!

"Now, my Level 3 Dark Resonator Tunes with my Level 5 Vice Dragon!"

The Resonator hit its fork, the shock waves rippling through the area. As it did, it faded from colour, turning into nothing but bright lines. The dragon roared, leaping into the sky and turning into five bright stars. The lines formed three circles, which made a tunnel for the stars to go through.

_"The ruler's heartbeat will fly through here! Take witness to its earth shattering Power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

A bright light engulfed the stars as he finished, and a huge red dragon emerged from it.

"_**My Trap card activates! Bottomless Trap hole!**_"

"What?" Jack yelled in horror, as a huge hole appeared in front of him, sucking the dragon into it before closing back up.

"_**The card can only be activated if a monster with more than 1500 attack points is summoned, it is removed from play!**_"

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack yelled, glaring at the ground. "I play three cards facedown…"

"_**Weren't you only going to give me one turn?**_"

_Jack: 2 SPC / Person: 2 SPC_

"_**I summon Oyster Meister in Attack mode!**_" A creature appeared, with oyster shells on its forearms, forehead and thighs. The rest was a brownish-orange flesh (ATK: 1600).

"My Trap card, Spacegate activates! Every time one of your monsters is attacked or attacks, it gains one counter. I can send this card to the graveyard to summon a monster with the same Level or less of counters this card has." Jack said as he pushed a button on his runner.

"_**Your little gate will not save you! My Oyster and Mother Grizzly attack you directly!**_" He yelled, as the two monsters rushed towards the duellist. The Oyster launched a shell, barely missing the blond but sending him spinning. The grizzly slashed at him, causing a rip to appear in his shirt. "_**Fall into the darkness!**_"

_Jack: 1000 LP / Person: 1000 LP  
Jack: 0 SPC / Person: 2 SPC_

Jack looked down at himself, noticing the rip._ Those shockwaves… The rip on my clothes…_ "Dark Signer?"

"_**I play a card facedown and end.**_"

"If you're going to ignore me… Then I'll beat the answer out of you!" Jack yelled as he drew a card.

_Jack: 1 SPC / Person: 3 SPC_

He looked at his hand, before simply saying. "I end."

The person laughed madly at his response. "_**Weren't you going to beat me? What's wrong? Gotten soft since being beaten?**_" Jack growled as he said that. "_**If so, prepare to become even softer!**_"

_Jack: 2 SPC / Person: 4 SPC_

"_**I sacrifice my two monsters, in order to summon Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!**_"

His two monsters shrank, morphing into two multi-coloured orbs. These rose, spiralling and combining into one. It then began to grow. And grow. And grow. Its colour stopped at a dark purple as it reached optimum size. Scales formed, along with four fins and a tail. Two, blue eyes appeared, with a massive jaw opening. Gold ornaments decorated its head and sides as the giant fish swam (ATK: 2800).

"_**Plus, since my Oyster Meister was removed from the field except by battle, I can summon an Oyster Token to the field!**_" He yelled as a small oyster appeared next to him (DEF: 0000).

"_**King Coelacanth, attack him directly!**_"

"I special summon Battle Fader to the field!" Jack yelled, playing the card. A chime rang through the air as the monster appeared next to him. It chimed again, causing the fish to stop.

"_**My monster! Why can't I activate my card's effect?**_"

"Battle fader doesn't target your monster, it only ends the battle phase. I draw!"

_Jack: 3 SPC / Person: 5 SPC_

"I activate Powerful Rebirth from my graveyard! This allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard and increase its attack and defence by 100 as well as increase its level by 1."

One of the cards in front of Jack flipped up. As it did, the ground in the centre of the circle began to crack. Dark Resonator burst out, glowing in a red aura (ATK: 1400; LV: 4)

"And by sending Spacegate with three counters to the Graveyard, I can summon Small Piece Golem from my hand!"

The spacegate imploded on itself, gathering some dust when it did. The dust quickly grew into rocks, as two eyes appeared on it as well arms and legs (ATK: 1100).

"Now, I'm tuning my Level 3 Small Piece Golem with my Level 4 Dark Resonator." The golem turned to stars, while Dark Resonator did the usual.

_"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder DragonWing!"_

The light engulfed the stars, with a loud roar escaping it. As it died out, two orange wings emerged. A purple body followed, with a large sack on its back. Its arms and legs were like Vice Dragon's, and orange spikes laced both sides of its tail (ATK: 2400).

"_**This is going too well on your side, so I activate my Trap Card, Torrential Tribute! I can activate this card when a monster is summoned. It destroys all monsters on the field!**_"

His card flipped up. Water started gushing out from it, blasting all the monsters on the field away.

The person laughed loudly at the development. "_**This is darkness! Are you ready to join it?**_"

Jack looked at his field, and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I have classes tomorrow," he said as he pressed a button on his runner. "I activate my Trap Card, Lost Descending Star! This allows me to special summon a Synchro Monster from my graveyard, but its Defense Points are reduced to zero and it cannot change out of Defense Mode." The dragon reappeared beside him (DEF: 0000; LV: 6).

"_**How can you win with that?**_"

"I have one card left in my hand." He said confidently. "I now tribute my Exploder Dragonwing to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

The Exploder roared, before turning into a purple orb. Another, different roar came. Out of the sky, a blue blur swooped down from sky. Its body was muscular and blue, with its wings were green and underbelly beige. The dragon stopped behind the orb, looking at it before grabbing it with its hand. The orb vanished, the dragon roaring as it did (ATK: 2400 – 3600).

"_**Why is it getting stronger?**_"

"When a dragon monster is tributed to summon Strong Wind Dragon, it gains half the attack of the dragon. Now, Strong Wind Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon burst into the air, swooping down while slashing the other duellist. He swerved madly, almost spinning out of control from the attack.

_Jack: 1000 LP / Person: 0400 LP  
Jack: 3 SPC / Person: 2 SPC_

"Your turn."

"_**I draw!**_"

_Jack: 4 SPC / Person: 3 SPC_

He looked at his card, lowering his head. "_**I play a Mother Grizzly in defence mode and end. Just attack it with Strong Wind, you know Mother Grizzly's effect and next turn will be your last.**_"

_Jack: 5 SPC / Person: 4 SPC_

"Strong Wind Dragon attacks Mother Grizzly!" he commanded. "And when my dragon attacks your monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's Defense Points is dealt as damage to your Life Points!"

"_**What?**_"

The Grizzly burst into pixels as the Dragon slashed it, the person swerving to a crash as his life points hit zero. Jack rushed over to him, hopping off the Runner and rushing to him.

"You! What are you going working for the Dark Signers?" He said, grabbing the man by the collar. "Answer me!"

It really was a man. His skin was dark and his hair was blond. The man groaned a few times, blinking at him. "The… what?"

Jack grunted, grabbing his arm. "Where did you get this mark?"

"What mark?" the man answered, looking at his arm.

"Don't…" he stopped as he looked at the arm for himself. The mark was gone, the arm completely clear. Even the fire around them had disappeared. "What the hell?"

"You got that right. How'd I even get here in the first place?" He said, looking around. "I don't live anywhere near here. I think…?"

With that, the blond dropped him and made his way back to his runner. There, he saw a message on his screen. No video, just audio.

/**Jack, I'm ready to go home now.**/

He groaned, getting back on the Runner.

* * *

Today was on the list of biggest embarrassment on his part for a long time. Not only was he completely defeated, but also almost caught. Cornelia, the new Viceroy of 'Area Eleven', had outplayed him. He refused to admit that he was beaten in strategy, but he would admit that it was everything else that was his downfall. She set the stage, almost the same as Shinjuku, just to lure him out. She had stronger units. No, not stronger, better. She knew them, they knew her. To say it better, she knew their strengths and they knew her power and knowledge. They followed her without question, while the makeshift group of misfits he controlled only listened when they felt like it.

He grunted as he slipped away from the military, still in their uniform. He needed to get into the sewers.

He got in easily, abandoning the stolen Knightmare behind a broken building. He continued through them, his mind replaying the past few hours over and over again.

He then stopped, face to face with Zero.

"Why did you save me?" Lelouch said, looking at him.

He reached up, removing the helmet. Green hair burst out, revealing it to be the girl with the mark on her forehead. "I told you already, I can't have you dying on me."

"I would have won if the conditions were equal!" Lelouch yelled, throwing his hand out.

"You sore loser," she said casually, turning around and beginning to throw the helmet up and catching it. "If you're so good, you should be able to make your own conditions."

His eyes narrowed, his fists balling as he spoke. "That's what I'll do then, I'll set them up. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia. A people… A nation!"

The woman smiled as he said that, throwing the mask for him. "Let's go. Our ride should be reaching soon."

"Our ride…?"

A soft humming echoed into his ears. It took a second for the sound to register and another second for him to know what it belonged to.

"Are you mad?" he said, slipping the mask on quickly.

A white duel runner pulled up, Jack Atlus in the rider's seat. "You know, this is a one person seater."

"Oh my, it seems I forgot," she said, sitting behind him. "Come now."

"**I'll… make my own way,**" Zero's voice came out.

"Just get on Lelouch. This beast was in your room when I found her." Jack said.

A growl came out, the boy removing the mask. "You're too careless."

"You're not careful enough," she replied.

"And I'm a third wheel. Let's get out of here already," Jack said, revving his engine.

"Wait, didn't you say it was a one person seater?" Lelouch asked, looking at the runner. Jack and the woman were already close together and he was not a fan of being a sardine.

"You have a good grip, right?"

"Yeah."

"I hear the exhaust has a good view."

"What?"

"Just get on Lelouch," the man groaned as he got on, grabbing onto the firmest thing he could. Jack started, going through the sewers.

"Jack, why are you wet?"

He grunted. "You don't want to know."

**

* * *

And that's it. Give thanks to my beta, Psychid for fixing up all my errors, cause knowing me there were a lot.**

**Write on!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** I apologize for taking too long to do this. I was busy. Trust me.


	10. Turn 10: Unite!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM X-BURNER 27:** Well there I've gone and done it. I let the anime end before my fanfic. Well, the Sub at least. 4Kids is still butchering it. On a side note, I thought that Kiryu sounded like he couldn't play the harmonica to save his life. Then again, best I shut up about the dub. If I don't now, I'll never stop ranting... (Not that I _can _even watch it. I got a Summer job.)

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
UNITE! KING AND JESTER TO THE RESCUE!**

* * *

"Jack, are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be lots of fun!"

The student's council was in their clubhouse, a few of them organising bags.

"A trip with a bunch of girls, just so that I can carry the bags? As much as the readers may want it, I'll pass," he rested back in his chair as he spoke.

Milly pouted, looking at him, "Come on! If you don't come, they'll only be girls on the trip!"

"All the better. Now you can talk about boys without hearing me vomit," he replied.

Most of the members of the Student's council laughed, with Shirley just sitting and blushing.

The blonde sighed, folding her arms. "With Yusei and Suzaku working, Lelouch having to take care of his sister and Kallen's sickly body, I was hoping we'd have someone to protect us."

"Pr-Protect us?" Nina shrieked, already starting to clutch her shirt with her trembling hands.

"Now now, Madam President! Don't scare Nina like that!" she scowled at the busty girl, turning to the one with glasses and holding her hand. "Don't worry. We're going somewhere safe, not the ghettos. Nothing will happen to us."

"Re-Really…?"

"Yes. Lake Kawaguchi is always filled with Britannian Tourists, so they'll have good security," Rivalz said, nodding for the girl.

She looked up at the smiling faces of her friends, before letting go of her shirt.

"O…Ok."

"Alright now!" the president stood up, pointing across the table. "Now don't think just because we're going to be gone means that you can slack off! Someone has to keep the school in check while I'm gone!"

Jack chuckled. "Keep the school in check? We'd need someone to fix it."

"That's why Jack is going to act as President on behalf of me."

**Bam!**

The blond fell out of his chair, the rest of the student council staring at him. "What? Me?"

"Well, we can't let Rivalz do it."

"Hey!"

"Plus Lelouch is probably going to leave and go gamble."

"Lulu! You wouldn't dare!"

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, you don't have to say it like that…"

"And we don't want to put unnecessary strain on Kallen."

"Th-Thank you."

"So you're the only one!"

Yusei shook his head, knowing what something like this could mean. "We're going to end up even more broke…"

"Yusei? Even you doubt me!"

"Not doubt. You could handle the school, but you know your tastes."

"True, there aren't any good coffee shops around here…"

"What are you talking about? There are lots of places which sell coffee around here," Rivalz asked, a bit confused.

"What? That coffee tasted like cardboard flavoured dirt!" was the blunt response he got.

…_I like the coffee shops… _the blue haired boy thought, hanging his head a bit.

"Oh well! Nothing more we can do about it!" she got up and clapped her hands. "We've got to finish getting ready anyway!"

* * *

"So, what's your plan?"

"My plan? My plan has nothing to do with _you_."

The two were walking through the corridors along the way to Nunnally's room. The rest of the council was nowhere near and an almost eerie silence filled the hallway they walked through.

"What?"

"You're a liability. It'd probably be best if I could just make you forget it all, but that mark on your arm prevents me," the boy said with a scowl on his face, the fact still burning his soul.

"So, you plan on doing this all by yourself of with the help of some random Japanese?"

"I still can't risk using you."

This time, the blond caught the phrasing of the sentence. "Risk?"

"Do you know who you are?" he stopped, turning to look at him. "You're Jack Atlas. People all over the world look up to you and know you. Your face could probably be found somewhere in every town in the world. There's no way you could get affiliated with me and not get us in trouble."

"You wear masks don't you?"

_Touch__é__. You're not going to make this easy are you? _he sighed, pointing at the side of his head. "Your extensions. If even one falls out it could be all over. True, I could get a mask and suit made for you, but it would have to be something overly concealing. Also, you must learn to completely hide your identity. Even if your duelling skill came into use, you would have to use a new deck. You couldn't even use your own Duel Runner."

The man grinded his teeth. It was true, and he knew full well that outside of Neo Domino City things wouldn't always be resolved with duels. In fact, most people didn't even have decks. Some even considered it stupid to see two people 'play children's card games'. Nonsense!

"There must be something I can do to help! You can't expect me to just sit around and watch everyone else fight for what they believe in!" His hand tightened to a fist. "That's not my style!"

"But, your style doesn't matter," Lelouch said firmly, looking the man down dead in his eyes. "This is bigger than you. Bigger than _me_. I have started a _revolution_. A new future for everyone! I can't let you do anything selfish to stop this."

Jack just stood, silent as he spoke.

"So, for the sake of your country. For the sake of your friends. For the sake of the entire world. Take good care of the school."

* * *

"My my Lelouch, aren't you the firm hand of authority."

"What needs to be done, needs to be done."

He was packing his disguise, making sure that nothing was missing or nothing could suddenly go missing. The last thing he needed was a repeat of 'The Great Cat Incident' as C.C. decided to call it. With everything in the case, he picked it up and looked at the green haired woman.

"Don't do anything."

"Oh please. I am fully capable of taking care of myself," she replied.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Just don't drag anyone else into this," he said, moving towards the door.

"Are you questioning my choice of associates?"

No response came, as he was already opening the door.

"Very well then. We shall see."

* * *

The day was a rather uneventful one. Being completely untrained in any form of Nightmare use, repair or even maintenance, Yusei had nothing else to do but homework. Occasionally, he'd cast and eye and try to learn a thing or two about the technicians but this was a bit advanced for him. Plus, unlike a Duel Runner these things seemed impossible to make out of scrap parts. So many things seemed custom made on Lancelot that he himself wondered how his own was made from wreckage and cables.

"Another eventful day at the office, eh Mr. Fudo?"

"You could say that," he responded.

"So then, why not smile and come join us down here for some fun?"

The voice belonged to the scientist with glasses. Lloyd. He was a very lively man who seemed to enjoy his work more than life itself. He was referring to the lower level, where they work on the Nightmare's and tests. It also had 'The Junkyard' as some of the workers liked to call it, since a large pile of scrap and parts were there for Yusei's Dagonet.

"This all seems a bit advanced. I'm not really keeping up and most times I feel like I'm holding you back from doing your job," he admitted, looking down at the man from his desk above.

Lloyd waved his arms, shaking his head. "Nonsense! After all, we're doing this only for the love of machinery. Since we're an irregular unit, we don't get as much work as other units and don't _need_ to do so much maintenance. But! Genius never sleeps and you never know when you may discover something new!"

"True."

"Now come down here boy! Talking so loud really strains your throat."

Closing the book, he climbed down and looked at what they were doing. "You're really hooked on getting me into Knightmare construction."

"But I should be!" his eyes sparkled as he said that, assuring Yusei more than he wasn't escaping easily. "You created your own Duel Runner out of scrap, even more to have one with such great functionality! You combined old parts, creating something better, stronger than the conventional! If you were to put that in Knightmares, who knows what you could accomplish!"

The man was right. Although he wasn't too keen on creating weapons, he could help better everyone.

"And you have enough free time to teach me?"

"All the time in the world," he said, before beginning to walk over to one of the computers. "We could go through all the basics, history and what not. But why not get into the meat first?"

As soon as he was about to touch the computer, the screen turned bright red.

/**Alert! Important Notice! All units report to Lake Kawaguchi immediately!**/

The man's eyebrow rose, while Yusei's eyes widened. "Oh my, this can't be good."

* * *

"What's all this about?" Suzaku asked.

They were in the mobile lab, on their way to Lake Kawaguchi. The two pilots were not told anything but it seemed like a big deal. On their way helicopters and other military machinery could be seen headed in the same direction.

A cold sweat ran down both boys' neck as they remembered Milly mentioning the Lake.

"It seems we have a hostage situation," Lloyd responded bluntly. "And not a very favourable one at that."

"Why?"

"There's an important meeting going on at the hotel. The Sakuradite Allocation Meeting."

Suzaku gasped and Yusei's eyes narrowed.

"That means that this will be no easy negotiation."

A chuckle came from the front. "Wrong. Viceroy Cornelia won't have anything of the sort. She's not the kind to deal with Terrorists except in executions."

"Which means rescue is the only option." Suzaka said. "I only hope we can help finish this before anyone gets hurt.

* * *

The better part of a day had passed. All that happened was death. By the time the Special Core got there, rescue operations were already on their way. However, all those ended in failure. Helicopters were blasted out of the sky, divers were shot once they got to the hotel and boats were sunk.

Despite all that, there was nothing Suzaku and Yusei could do but watch. Eventually it turned more into a picnic than a hostage rescue operation, with the scientist sitting on the grass and Yusei resting on the vehicle looking at the hotel.

"Isn't there anything the Special Core can do?"

"I agree. It doesn't seem right just watching people die," the duelist agreed.

"I already asked. We're an irregular unit so they don't recognize our chain of command. Besides…" He threw a stone, making it skip on the water's surface.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven." The brown haired boy looked at the man, a serious look on his face. "Am I right?"

"You know Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about the Japanese and Numbers."

"That means this 'Honorary Britannian' is a joke then. If we're not getting accepted into the military, why bother?"

* * *

A fist slammed onto a table as the news played.

"What?"

/I know, right? And Lelouch won't even answer his phone!/

Jack sat with the television on, looking at the whole fiasco take place. The Japan Liberation Front taking innocents as well as important people as hostage. Shutting down any rescue attempt. To make it worse, the Britannians didn't seem to have any intentions of negotiating, only trying more failed rescue attempts.

"And they're just holding everyone?"

/Yes!/ Rivalz answered from the other end of the phone. /Man, I wish there was something I could do!/

_You're not the only one_… Jack thought, his mind going back to his conversation with Lelouch. "And this isn't just starting. What's stopping them from getting impatient and sacrificing hostages."

/Don't even joke about that!/ His voice was already worried and scared. /I can't imagine losing any of them!/

A groan came from the duellist, his fist clenching tighter. _I don't like asking for help, but you better do something Lelouch._

* * *

It was a risk. A big risk. Something which probably shouldn't even be done yet but war was never fully planned. For the amount of brain it took, it should work. However, there was always a certain degree of uncertainty to take into account…

No. It will work.

"**Thank you,**" Zero said, his helmet covering his left eye again. He turned to the trees behind him. "**Come. Get into the truck. The plan's about to begin.**"

Slowly, the bushes moved and a good number of people, all dressed in back with visors covering their faces came out. The first entered the truck rather reluctantly. After she did, the other followed. Zero on the other hand went on top of the truck.

"Are you sure about this?" one of the men said, poking his head out of the window. "You know, there's no going back after this…"

"**I'm fully aware,**" was the simple yet firm response he got. "**Let's go.**"

Nodding slowly, the man put his head back inside the news truck and began to drive to the hotel.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid they are."

Lloyd and Yusei were watching the scene from his Duel Runner's screen. At first, it was just talk about machines but once his screen came on, the conversation ended. It showed a man along with a small group of Japanese. The man was tied, already catching the duellist's attention. At first, he just stood there before getting nudged by one of the terrorists. It was then he noticed the gun. In a matter of seconds, the man went from safely on top a building to plummeting to his death.

"Killing the hostages…!" Yusei muttered, his fist tightening. "What's wrong with them!"

"Their demands aren't being met apparently. However, this is a bit rash…" the man with the spectacles commented, holding his chin.

"So what are they going to do, throw them all off?" Yusei yelled, looking at building.

"Well, they're probably hoping that there's somebody who we consider to be worth keeping alive."

"Is there?"

"I have no clue. What I do know is–"

Again, they were cut off. This time, it wasn't the terrorists, but _the_ terrorist.

/And Zero seems to have made an appearance!/ the announcer said, footage changing what seemed to be a stolen News Truck. On top of the truck was said terrorist. He stood as if he wasn't driving straight towards the highest concentration of people who wanted him dead at the moment.

"Oh my, it seems we'll have a show tonight," the man narrowed his eyes on the screen. "The question is which kind of show."

/He seems to be approaching the Hotel, does he want to side with the Terrorists?/

As the truck drove, three Knightmares drove across and cut him off. Each held a lance and had a bit of purple on them. The one in the lead had a cape and wider shoulder blades than the rest.

/Princess Cornelia has arrived! Will she stop him and finally catch this menace!/

The cockpit opened, with a woman with long, purple hair coming out. She seemed to talk, but there wasn't a microphone to catch her voice. At the end, she pulled out a long gun, pointing it at the masked man. He failed to budge, but rather spoke. He seemed to choose the News Truck especially, since the microphone in it was working perfectly.

/**Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead, or Euphemia who is alive?**/

The woman cringed, apparently one of her nerves getting hit.

/**It is within my power to save Euphemia for you.**/

Some words came from the woman, before Zero spoke again.

/**I said, that am I able to rescue her.**/

And so, it seemed like his words had some meaning to the woman. It wasn't long before the Knightmares moved and the announcer came in.

/They're… they're letting him _go_! What plans could this masked man _have_?/

"Hm?" Lloyd stood up straight, reaching into his pocket. He then took off, disappearing.

"He's going in? I wonder what will happen…" Yusei said to no one in particular.

"Yes… Yes… Wonderful! I want to thank you for the lovely order!" Lloyd voice came through the area, all eyes turning to him. "We've got the green light Lancelot! You've got orders to charge right in to that linear cannon!"

"Wait, they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?" Cecile yelled.

"Seems like it. They'll be sending in the royal guard!" the excitement in the man's voice seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the other Knightmare send against the Linear Cannon got obliterated.

"But-"

"Madam Cecile!" Suzaku cut in. "I'm ready. Please let me do it!"

"And let me help, too," Yusei added, causing a gasp to come from the lady.

"You're going too far! You haven't even been able to assemble your Knightmare again!"

"Well… that's true, but-"

"Brilliant idea!" Lloyd's voice broke through.

"You can't seriously be considering this?"

"Oh, but I am!" He spun around, his eyes almost glittering as he explained, "Maybe he hasn't had the right encouragement until now! Maybe he hasn't had a reason! Maybe the faulty Sakuradite may be in a good mood? There's only one way to find out!"

"Let's get Dagonet out!"

The crew quickly got to work, bringing out the wreckage known as the Dagonet.

"Okay, here's a briefing…" Cecile began talking, but the duelist tuned some of it out as he thought.

_Crimson Dragon… I don't know how you did it the first time, but I need your help. I can't just stand here and watch my friends in trouble. I need to do something. I need your help. Resurrect Dagonet! I need my Knightmare!_

The man walked over to his Runner, slowly reaching out with his hand.

_Please!_

Nothing.

"Nothing…? This can't be it…!"

Slowly, red began to pierce through the brown of the uniform. The Duel Runner's engine began to rev, the screen lighting brightly.

"Let the show begin!"

Slowly, the parts began to drag towards the runner. Cables began to attach themselves to it and then to the parts. They began to come together, gathering around the runner.

"Everyone clear the area and cover your eyes! Last thing we want is someone going blind watching a miracle."

The light got brighter and sounds of bending metal came.

"Here it goes!" Yusei said, sitting in his Runner as the sound of moving metal came closer.

The sounds were harsh and loud but didn't take long. Once the light died out, he opened his eyes to see himself in the cockpit once more.

/**Dagonet, activating.**/

* * *

"I'm ready," he said, revving the engine.

/Not quite./

A card appeared on screen. A racetrack included in a Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, shrouded by rainbow-coloured energy. The Satellite's eyes widened as he read it, quickly memorizing it.

"This is…!"

/I got it made just for this./ The scientist said. /Now quickly get ready for launch./

"Right away!"

/Countdown! T minus 10!/

_I've got to win, so that my friends are safe._

/5!/

_It's now or never!_

/3!/

_This feeling… no wonder he got a new one made._

/2!/

_Let's go!_

/1!/

"Speed World EX, activate!"

/**Dagonet, Launch!**/

Instead of the usual blue hue of regular Speed World, this one was red. Yusei heart raced with excitement as he recited the famous words.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

**Yusei LP: 4000**

**/Searching for Opponents.**/

He grasped the accelerator firmly, revving the engine to set the Knightmare in motion. It kicked off, keeping slightly behind Lancelot.

/Yusei! We need to hurry! Release your landspinners!/

"If I could, I would."

/**Opponent Found.**/

**Opponent LP: 2000**

**Field:**

**F.D.G., Level 12, 5000/5000**

**Dragon's Rage, Imperial Custom**

**Three face-down cards.**

The duelist's eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

"F.D.G? That monster's almost _legendary_! One clean hit and I'm gone." He cast a quickly glance at the Continuous Trap Cards. His eyes only widened more as he saw it. "This means I can't play defensively… Nor can I try to destroy the Dragon's Rage…"

/**Turn Countdown! 10!**/

"A countdown too, huh? Time to get moving! Draw!" He quickly drew his five cards plus one extra.

**Yusei SPC: 1**

/**Turn Countdown! 6!**/

"I summon Zero Gardna in attack mode and play two cards face-down!"

**Zero Gardna, Level 4, 0/0**

The Knightmare's right arm began to bend and change, turning into a large 0.

/**3! 2! 1!**/

/**Battle Phase!**/

_Like I thought, it's not even entering the draw phase. However, I'm not getting speed counters like this…_

**Battle: F.D.G. – Zero Gardna**

"I activate Zero Gardna's ability! By releasing it, I take no battle Damage for this turn!"

/**Movement control, activate! Calculating path to success…**/

"Path to success? That means… I have to drive my way out!"

The screen quickly came alive, zooming in and showing the incoming objects. At first glance, they looked like small hacky-sacks being thrown through the air. However, after listening to Cecile, he knew it was more. Too many hits and he would be down. One hit and three would hit. Three hits and nine would hit. End of story.

The screen began flicking, arrows appearing all along it. However, the bullets were incoming at an alarming rate.

/**Path found!**/

He grabbed the accelerator, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Whoa!"

The legs contracted, the sakuradite inside spinning rapidly as it supplied more power throughout the machine. It shot forward, blasting at a pace that almost caught up to Lancelot.

_This speed…!_

The arrow turned right, the duellist quickly following. Shots blasted right next to him, the bullets barely missing the arms. The right arm suddenly swung forward, knocking down the rest of the shots which were aimed at it.

/**Lancelot Turn.**/

**Yusei SPC: 2**

"Wait… Lancelot? This is a Tag Duel?" Yusei cried, a bit on concern in his voice. "I didn't calculate for this… Wait, he's not duelling… How does this work?"

**Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, Level 3, 1000/1000**

**Effect – Discard Card, special summon Lightsworn Monster.**

**Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid, level 3, 1200/1800**

**Card Face down.**

"Lightsworns? That's a risky arch type." A scowl then came on the man's face. "What's he doing? Any attack hits and we're doomed. Unless…"

**End Phase. Lightsworn Effects activate. Send 3 cards due to Lumina and 2 cards due to Aurkus from deck to graveyard.**

"Six cards in one turn…"

/**Battle Phase.**/

**Trap Card, Activate! Limit Reverse. Special Summon Zero Gardna.**

"He's using my cards!"

Lancelot dashed forward, speeding dangerously close to the next batch of bullets.

**Trap Card Activate! Needle ceiling. Destroys all monsters on field when there are Four or more monsters on the field.**

"With this, the real threat will be gone!"

**Opponent Trap Card Activate! Ring of Destruction! Destroy one monster and deal damage to both players equal to its attack.**

**Opponent Trap Card Activate! Trap of Board Eraser! Can only be activated when damage to life points is going to be done. Damage is negated and opponent sends one card from their hand to the graveyard.**

**Trap activate! Shining Silver Force! Negate trap card which does effect damage and destroy all face up magic and trap cards.**

He skid to an almost stop, before boosting off into a spiral across the pipe. He sped over the ceiling, dodging even more of the bullets.

"This play style… this movement… He's not being a decoy, he's going for it!" Yusei revved the engine, ploughing through the path send for him by the screen. "Suzaku, I'm with you all the way!"

**Yusei's Turn.**

**Yusei SPC : 4**

"Let's go! I summon Rockstone Warrior in attack mode!"

**Opponent Trap activate. Call of the Haunted.**

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Level 12, 4500/3800**

"To have something like that lurking in its graveyard… The opponent must be pulling out all the stops now…"

/**Battle Phase!**/

"It's faster than before!"

**Battle – Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - Rockstone Warrior.**

"I receive no battle damage from battles involving Rockstone Warrior."

Cables shot out of the arms of Dagonet, piercing the walls of the pipeline. Metal was sucked in. Crunching and bending sounds came before a shield shot out. It only had five points which were made of metal. The four corners were white, with a small orb in the centre. The sheild itself was red, flashing yellow as it blocked some on the bullets.

"I never had something like this…"

* * *

"Wait, it's mimicking the Lancelot's shields?" Lloyd said in shock. "Wonderful! But how? I must know!"

"There are much more pressing issues at hand! Suzaku, what do you think you are doing?"

* * *

**/Lancelot turn.**/

**Yusei SPC: 5**

/Ms. Cecile, It's time I use the VARIS./ the brown haired Japanese said, rushing closer to the cannon. The Knightmare Reached back, pulling out the large gun on its back.

**Judgement Dragon, Level 8, 3000/2600**

**Summoned Due to four different Lightsworns being in graveyard.**

/There's no room to evade! I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot!/

**Effect Activate. Pay 1000 Lifepoints, destroy all other cards on the field.**

**Yusei LP: 3000**

The boy aimed, the gun charging. The Cannon did the same, changing everything it had for its final attack.

/**Battle Phase!**/

**Judgement Dragon - Directly**

**Opponent LP : 0**

The VARIS was fired, the blast shooting down the pipe. The Cannon fired as well, more shots than before going out.

However, it was useless. The VARIS destroyed the bullets, also taking out the cannon as well.

**Boom!**

The cannon exploded, destroying that part of the pipe and launching the two Knightmares into the air.

"We've got to move!" Yusei said through the intercom.

/I know! But… Zero?/

_He didn't know?_

**Boom! Boom!**

Explosions went off in the hotel, engulfing the top floor in flames. The rest of the building began to crumble into flames as well.

/My friends!/ was all Yusei heard before seeing the white Knightmare rush off into the darkness and smoke.

However, his Runner failed to move. All it did was land on the bridge.

He revved the engine.

Nothing.

He pushed his foot.

Nothing.

"No… _No_!" the Satellite yelled, slamming his hand down. "Move! I can't let my friends die like this!"

The smoke cleared, with the white Knightmare standing. Alone.

"Suzaku… we couldn't… I'm…" He hung his head, clenching his fist as he slammed it again.

/**My dear Britannians, have no fear.**/

The man looked up, seeing Zero's mask completely take over the screens of the cockpit.

/**All of the hostages return to you safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed.**/

His eyes widened and his fist loosened. "They're… they're _alright_!" Relief washed over the satellite as he heard those words. His relief was supported by one of the side screens zooming out from Zero and showing small inflatable boats, each filled with people.

Apart from a few scratches gotten from the explosions and seasickness, they all seemed alright. His eyes scanned the mass of boats, looking for a head of blonde or orange. It wasn't long before he saw the girls, sitting down in a dingy as they floated to shore.

The camera refocused on him. This time, it was further out, showing the darkness behind him. That didn't last for long though. Lights went off, showing a group of people behind him, each wearing black and black visors.

/**We… are the Black Knights!**/ he said loudly, catching everyone's attention. /**We of the Black Knights stand with all those without weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Eleven or Britannian. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannians hostage and mercilessly executed them. It was a wrong and meaningless act and therefore, they have been punished.**/

Yusei nodded his head slightly. "He sounds more like a revolutionary than a terrorist. The people of the satellite could use someone like him."

/**Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for the slaughter of countless Elevens, we could not stand by and let such cruelty be carried out, so he paid for he actions.**/

Suddenly, the screen cut off.

"…What?" Yusei said, checking the screen on his Runner. "I lost the signal? That can't be right."

Static covered the screens and sound, making a loud mush of noise.

/**Warning!**/

The man swerved to the side, reflex working on its own.

The screens flickered on and off, working erratically.

**Vorse Raider**

The man's eye widened, his hand dropping the accelerator. "V…Vorse Raider…?"

* * *

**And the end of another chapter. About time I start kicking this fic in gear, I don't want Zexal to end on me too before I finish.**

**Speed World EX**  
Spell/Field  
Each player can have a copy of this card on the field simultaneously. This card is automatically activated at the start of the Duel. If you activate a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, take 2000 damage. During each Standby Phase, starting on the 2nd turn of the Duel, place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max. 12 for each player). Reduce your number of Speed Counters by 1 for each multiple of 1000 damage you take from a single source. During your Main Phase, you can activate 1 of these effects:  
● Select 1 face-up monster you control. Reduce your number of Speed Counters by 1 to increase the selected monster's Level by 1, until the End Phase.  
● Select 1 face-up monster you control. Reduce your number of Speed Counters by 1 to decrease the selected monster's Level by 1, until the End Phase.  
● Once per turn, select 1 face-up monster you control whose Level is equal to or lower than your number of Speed Counters. Reduce your number of Speed Counters by the selected monster's Level, and treat it as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field.  
● Once per turn, select 1 monster in your Graveyard whose Level is equal to or lower than your number of Speed Counters. Reduce your number of Speed Counters by the selected monster's Level, and Special Summon it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM X-BURNER 27:** Thanks to my beta-reader for making this card and, well… doing his job.

Write on!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM PSYCHID:** Wow, this went better than I thought! :D


End file.
